This is not your dream, this is our dream
by Minh Toshihiro
Summary: A romantic evening under the stars, and the consequences that follow. Pairing depends on the ending you read. ENDING ONE COMPLETE. Chapter fourteen, ending two posted.
1. Midnight Pleadings

**This is not your dream; this is our dream.**

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Love Hina. I never will. Thanks. I also don't own any other copyrighted material in this story. I never have and will never attempt to make any profit whatsoever from this story, All original characters are mine, though, so no steal, please.**_

**Chapter one**

Those were the words he heard, but he couldn't understand what they meant. A strange, floating sensation had clouded his head; all he saw was darkness. Her face seemed to phase in and out of reality as he looked at her. The moonlight glinted off her hair, black waves of ink descending over her pale skin; not sullying her appearance but making it all the more surreal. She was like a dream herself; strange that she should speak of them.

"Motoko-chan? What do you mean?" He gulped as he said it, so her name sounded slightly garbled. She giggled at his nervousness and ran a hand down his arm.

"Relax, Urashima. I'm not going to hurt you. Sit down next to me for a moment, and I'll explain. You look like an explanation would do you good."

Keitaro sat. He sat a little too heavily, in fact. In the usual state of things, he would have landed in some form of compromising position, and probably have Naru sending him into the next county or so with one of her trademark punches. This, however, was no usual state. The fact that he landed in Motoko's lap without doing something unintentionally perverted added to the growing idea in Keitaro's mind that this was, in fact, a dream. He prepared for the worst anyway.

"Aiii! Motoko-chan, I'm so sorry!" He leaped back and covered his face, waiting to feel the sting of Motoko's blade. When nothing happened, he relaxed slightly and his hands fell to his sides. The vision that greeted him was one of Motoko looking only slightly annoyed.

"Urashima-san, I told you before that I am not going to hurt you. Now, sit and listen before you make me break my word." He immediately complied, not wishing to inflame her further. Anyone at Hinata-sou would tell you that Motoko was not one to rile. Not, that is, if you liked all your limbs attached. He sat down next to her, facing slightly the same direction; not quite meeting her gaze, fixed on him as it was.

"Urashima... Keitaro. Keitaro, I know that I've always been hard on you. Ever since you came here, I've had to punish you for innumerable lecherous and perverted acts, but in spite of all this, you were there to comfort me when I most needed someone. I've never forgotten that, even though it was years ago now." Here, she paused, took a deep breath, and began again. Her breath hitched as she started, however, and she closed her eyes, unable to continue. Two identical tears, silvery and glimmering in the pale moonlight, traced symmetrical paths down her cheeks. They met on her chin and fell to rest in the folds of her gi.

"Motoko-chan... What's the matter? Why are you crying?" Keitaro's voice could not conceal his concern. Whatever Motoko was getting at, it couldn't be good if it upset her this much to speak of it.

"Dammit, Keitaro!" she suddenly burst out. "This is what's wrong with you! You wouldn't pick up on anything if nobody came right out and said it!" Motoko's tears had picked up a little now, and both eyes were fairly streaming. The sight of it hurt Keitaro's heart, but he needed to know more.

"Motoko-chan... Please forgive me; I've always been clumsy with things like this. I want to know what's the matter. Maybe I can help!" He said this last with a laugh, trying to lighten what was turning into a very emotional situation. The last thing Keitaro wanted was to wake up the other tenants of the Hinata-sou at this hour of the night.

Motoko wiped her eyes and sniffled. She then took Keitaro's hand in hers and squeezed it tightly. As this was done, she looked him straight in the eyes and continued.

"You... honestly didn't know what I meant by that phrase, did you?"

"No, Motoko-chan. why would I pretend?"

"Honestly, Keitaro. You're so dense that it's nearly cute sometimes." She giggled, blushed, and then pressed on, though he could see that it was done with a conscious effort. "This is not your dream; this is our dream. We're not dreaming, Keitaro, at least not in the conventional sense of the word, but this is a dream. Our dream, Keitaro, not yours." She had been leaning in closer and closer to him as she said this, and when the last word scurried off her quivering lips and found its home in Keitaro's ears, her face was nearly touching his. The tips of their noses shook slightly, creating a sort of Eskimo-kiss effect for the two. Keitaro blushed furiously.

"Motoko-chan..."

"Keitaro..."

She suddenly pressed her lips to his, with firm but gentle force behind them. The warmth that spread through the two of them at this point was exquisite. A half-moan, half-sigh escaped her as she pressed on with her kisses, each one more delicious than the last, and Keitaro returned them in earnest. After

(an eternity)

about thirty seconds, he pulled away, horrible realizations crashing down upon his head.

"Motoko-chan! I can't do this!" Keitaro's expression was one of pure horror as the magnitude of what was happening began to dawn on him. Whatever truths Motoko had spoken about this being a dream, the reality remained that this was no dream; it was life. Naru, his love of three years, slept peacefully in their shared room downstairs. Motoko, his friend of the last five years, and confidante of the last year and a half, silently sobbed in front of him, having now confessed her feelings. He was torn.

"Keitaro-kun, I kn-know that you have Naru, and I w-w-would never dream of ruining that for you, but I ask – no, beg you this: Let this be a dream for now, and let it be ours. I love you, you love Naru, and I can accept that. I just need this... Th-this one reassurance that I'm not... not..." Motoko couldn't finish. She broke down and wept into Keitaro's shoulder. She could feel his arms encircling her, giving her a gentle squeeze. A reassuring, friendly pressure.

"Motoko-chan," he said gently, "Be all that as it may, this is no dream. Naru is sleeping downstairs, and I couldn't do that to her... It would break her heart."

"Would you not care about breaking mine, then?" Her face was slightly flushed, and Keitaro had an uneasy feeling that she was becoming quite angry. "Would you not care that ever since you two got together, it's been agony for me? Would you care to ignore the times I've cried, the hours I've spent dreaming of you? Would you? Would you?!"

"Motoko, I—"

"No, don't. Please. Just give me this. One night, one blissful night with you and I believe I could happily wish Naru and you congratulations on your wedding day. Keitaro... Please?"

Her face pleaded with him. Her tear-stained cheeks, disheveled hair and red-rimmed eyes begged him. Her quivering lips enticed him. He gave her no answer, but kissed her softly and enfolded her in his arms. She would have her night.

. .. ... .... .....

She was lovely; soft, warm, reciprocative and sweet. She was beautiful; pale body and paler face covered on all sides by her curtain of midnight hair. She was ecstatic; crying out his name in half-insane whispered moans as they loved each other in that sweet, but simple, physical sense.

When it was over, she fell promptly asleep beside him on the roof of the Hinata-sou. Keitaro looked around him, and knew he had to get up. He couldn't go to sleep here. What would happen if Naru was to catch him?

Her.

Why had he thought of her? Oh, Naru! That sweet devil of his heart; he loved her so, he loved her so. The guilt began to steal over him, piece by piece, until it was overtaken by an urge much more powerful and animal rather than human.

Sleep.

**End Chapter one**

**((Chapter one changed! Not very major changes, just something to help accommodate the way the story has been going. I originally based it on the Anime, I've since read the Manga and liked that better, so I tweaked it a little. This story follows the manga timeline now, with the following changes:**

**1. It assumes that, while the scene with Keitaro and Motoko in volume 13 [the one where she confesses to him] did happen, except for the confession. The battle between Tsuruko and Motoko went on as it did, but her confession was omitted.**

**2. Motoko became Keitaro's confidante at some point after he and Naru got together, one and a half years after the end of the manga, excluding of course Ken Akamatsu's "three years later" thing.**

**3. Motoko stopped writing her romance stories after that battle between her and Tsuruko, [though she kept all the ones she'd already written] and she hasn't seen her sister since.**

...**Hmm, that's really about it. Anyway, read on!**

**Min))**


	2. Motoko's Morning

**Chapter two**  
  
The sun shone brightly that day. The sleeping pair were so exhausted that they slept right through its rising, and breakfast. Around noon is when we meet again.  
  
Sleepily, Motoko opened her eyes and looked around. The sky. Wait... The sky?! Where was she? Bolting upright, she remembered even as this was revealed to her. She was on the roof of the Hinata-sou, and Keitaro was next to her, still sleeping soundly. Last night had been ecstasy. Pure, golden tendrils of pleasure had worked their way through every part of her body, and were even now giving her pleasant little shivers.  
  
She quickly dressed and took up training on the roof but a few meters from Keitaro's sleeping form. She wanted nobody to suspect anything was out of the ordinary. She'd promised Keitaro that it would start and end with this; her word was her bond, and she would keep that promise, painful as it was.  
  
"One thousand fifty! One thousand fifty-one! One thousand fifty-two! One hund—" Motoko was suddenly interrupted by an intuition: she was being watched. She whipped around, ready to strike and severely punish the thing which dared to intrude on her training session.  
  
Her bokken stopped inches from Shinobu's shocked countenance. Motoko blinked with surprise, and glanced around her. Keitaro was nowhere to be seen. (_He must have gone downstairs,_) Motoko thought fleetingly.  
  
"Motoko-sempai, I... I was just coming up to do the laundry. Is everything... all right up here? You seem a little, uh, nervous." Shinobu looked rather nervous herself by this point; the only person Motoko usually got that angry with was Keitaro, and she hadn't done that in quite a while, come to think of it.  
  
"Ah, Shinobu-chan! I'm very sorry, it's not like me to be so jumpy around you. I had a bit of a... a late night last night, is all. Please, feel free to do the laundry. I'll try not to disturb you." Motoko hoped her reply sounded better to Shinobu than it did to herself; she doubted that it would have convinced her coming from someone else.  
  
"Oh, I don't think you'll disturb me, Motoko-sempai." Shinobu seemed content with the answer, although she did cast a suspicious  
  
(accusatory?)  
  
glance Motoko's way before she went about her business. Oh well. It was time to find Keitaro. There were some things that she needed to know before she could talk to the other tenants of the Hinata-sou. Motoko walked to the other side of the roof, and made her way down the stairs to Keitaro's room. She could hear heated voices coming from inside. As she raised her hand to knock on the door, it burst open and she was greeted with a crying, red-faced Naru.  
  
"Naru-chan, have you seen—"  
  
"You... YOU!! GET AWAY FROM ME! FROM HIM!! DON'T YOU THINK YOU'VE DONE ENOUGH, YOU BITCH?!" Naru screamed out her anger into Motoko's flabbergasted face. She slapped her. Hard. Motoko put a hand to her swelling cheek in amazement. She barely noticed as Naru ran past her, openly sobbing now. She sank to a sitting position in Keitaro's doorway. (Oh no... What am I going to do now?) Her thoughts echoed such; and blackness consumed her.  
  
**End Chapter two**  
  
**((I intend, as of now, to make chapter three start at the same place chapter two did, but it will be from Keitaro's point of view. I think that this little tidbit will up the suspense for both my readers a little bit! :P  
  
Oh, and I'm not a Naru-hater, I actually think the relationship that the two have in the series is incredibly sweet and romantic (if a little – no, very, cheesy. :P) I just –adore- Motoko, and I wanted to see her get Keitaro in this one.  
  
When I get a few more reviews, I'll update!))**


	3. Shinobu's Morning

**Chapter three**  
  
Shinobu sighed in her sleep; a beam of sunlight had just sliced through the thin gap in her curtains and come to rest across one of her eyes. She opened them both now, even as she rolled to the side to save her vision. She yawned. (_Aaauuu, what time is it? I hope I haven't slept in. Today's my day to make breakfast. I wonder what Sempai would like today?_) Shinobu's thoughts usually ran one of two places in the mornings: her sense of responsibility to the Hinata-sou, or to him.  
  
Him, of course, is Keitaro, the owner and former manager of the Hinata-sou, and Shinobu's secret flame since she was young. Ever since she'd met Keitaro, she'd had quite a thing for him; something that was incredibly obvious to everyone that wasn't named Keitaro Urashima. All the same, she'd never told him. Did she regret this?  
  
"Sometimes, yes." Shinobu whispered to noone in particular. She shook her head. She needed to go make breakfast. After that, she was free to moon about Sempai to her heart's content... at least until she needed to go back to her studies. Shinobu got out of bed and quickly dressed in a sundress and stockings. She still dressed largely as she had three years ago; her style hadn't been changed much since she barely ever went out of the Hinata-sou.  
  
Shinobu went to the kitchen and set preparing a simple breakfast of miso soup, rice, and green tea. She laid everything out on the table, then took a bowl of each for herself, and walked up to the roof. She preferred to eat there in the mornings, finding the early hour to provide the most pleasing of scenery to eat with. Today, however, scenery would soon be the last thing from her mind; though if you'd told Shinobu that fifteen minutes earlier, she would have laughed at you. It was practically the only time she didn't have other things on her mind.  
  
As she climbed the stairs, she was subconsciously aware of the sound of light snoring coming from somewhere above her. She didn't really register it until almost walking on the snorers, though. Rounding the last corner on the stairs, she came across a blanket. Normally, this wouldn't be too out of the ordinary, but you must remember, dear listener, that this particular blanket has some significance this morning. The two curled up on it, at least.  
  
"Aaaauuu! Sempai!" Shinobu squealed, and dropped her tray of bowls. She couldn't help it. What she saw was unbelievable. Sempai and... Motoko? The situation grew stranger exponentially. What possible explanation could there be for this? (_This had BETTER be good, Keitaro,_) she thought. She put out a hand, meaning to grasp his shoulder, shake the sleep from his eyes, and pry every centimeter of information he had about the previous night from his head. She stopped, her hand hovering just over his right shoulder. Keitaro sighed in his sleep, and smiled.  
  
Her hand returned to her side, and she stood up. She turned around and walked fairly quickly away, stopping to pick up her tray and ruined breakfast. Not that she really felt like eating it right now, though. She had ideas running through her head at an amazing pace. Moral belief structures she'd had for ages could be felt to crumble as they came, too. She was almost disgusted with herself, but vaguely hopeful as well. This could  
  
(would, oh please oh please say would)  
  
benefit her greatly, in the long run.  
  
She made her way to the kitchen to deposit her breakfast dishes, only to see just what she was really looking for sitting at the table, eating her share of Shinobu's simple breakfast. She had her hair up in pigtails today, and her glasses on. She was reading a text, most likely something to do with her teaching degree. She, of course, was Naru Narusegawa. Shinobu tensed. This wasn't going to be pretty. She flung the dishes, tray and all, into the sink, and sat down in a rush across from Naru.  
  
"Naru-sempai, oh Naru! I'm so glad I found you. There's something you've got to hear about. I hate to pry into people's lives, I always have, but you deserve to know this."  
  
"Shinobu-chan? What are you talking about?" Naru looked at her, seemingly disinterested with her eyes still mostly looking at her textbook, but Shinobu knew that she was listening. Naru always tried to make you think she didn't care.  
  
"Naru-sempai, I went to have my breakfast in the usual place, and I saw Keitaro-sempai and Motoko-sempai asleep on the roof. Together." She dropped the bombshell neatly into Naru's listening ears, and waited for the sound of the explosion.  
  
"You... what... Wait, Keitaro and... Oh, my... I... uh..." Naru stood as she spoke, babbling incoherently. Her face was going steadily redder, though, and she looked absolutely livid. She pushed past Shinobu, still muttering under her breath, and walked out of the kitchen, towards the roof. Shinobu sighed heavily. That hadn't felt good. She hoped with all her heart that she didn't end up regretting that.  
  
End Chapter three  
  
**((Did you really think I was just going to give you KEITARO'S chapter NEXT?! What's WRONG with you guys?! :P Nah, I was planning on making this a fairly short story, but thanks to some recent inspiration, (thanks to my reviewers 3) I feel I can stretch it out a bit longer than three or four chapters. :D Next chapter – Naru's morning. After a few more reviews, you'll get it!))**


	4. Naru's Morning

**Chapter four**  
  
As we reverse ourselves yet again, dear listener, I beg your patience in these matters. It takes time to tell a story involving so many; rushing only makes it incomplete. We come again to the morning; we come again to the Hinata-sou, but this time we turn down a different corridor. We head towards the room bearing the "Manager" plaque above its door. The room that Keitaro and Naru have shared for the past two years. She sleeps there now, alone; oblivious to the events around her as of yet.  
  
Naru became dimly aware of being awake hours before she moved. She liked doing that, seeing how long in the mornings she could go before people had to know that she was up. Keitaro could usually tell right away, but the fact that he hadn't done so this time didn't really register with her right away. Eventually, she grew tired of her little game, stretched, and reached out for Keitaro's sleeping form, meaning to cuddle up to him, kiss him good morning, tell him that she loved him...  
  
Emptiness. Or, more accurately, empty beds. Her bed. Her shared bed. Where was Keitaro?  
  
"Keitaro, love, are you up?" She sent her plaintive question across the room, not using more vocal force than was necessary; she thought it had to be fairly early still. The birds had just barely begun to sing outside, and the Sakura blossoms hadn't finished opening yet. No answer, anyhow. Just the continued sound of the birdsong, and a faint rustling of the curtains brought on by the morning breeze. A thin worm of the old suspicion and anger that had nearly strangled their relationship before it began started to work its way into her heart, freezing as it went.  
  
She shook her head. She couldn't afford to start thinking like that again. She loved AND trusted Keitaro, and she knew in her heart that he would never do something to hurt her. He had promised. Promises had always meant something extraordinary to Keitaro, ever since he had made that promise  
  
(with her the one to get into toudai together oh yes you remember don't you)  
  
with the girl of his youth. She felt the icy feeling begin to go away. Relax.  
  
Naru rolled out of bed and dressed quickly in her normal school-fare; an old sweater and skirt with her clunky shoes and glasses. She wasn't really concerned about looking good for school; Keitaro had always told her she looked beautiful in anything anyway. She smiled warmly at the thought. Keitaro always had a way of making her giddy and content at the same time. It was even in his glances. She made up her mind to go have breakfast (hopefully it was ready by now) and then look for Keitaro.  
  
"No paranoid behaviour," she scolded herself, "That's what nearly tore you two apart. None of that. There's a reasonable explanation and you know it." She said this to herself, out loud, as she walked down the stairs towards the kitchen. It was true, too. There was a perfectly reasonable explanation as to why Keitaro hadn't come back to her last night. She just didn't know that it involved Motoko, a blanket, and an hour of incredibly passionate lovemaking.  
  
Glancing into the kitchen, she noticed it was both empty and bare. She'd apparently gotten up much earlier than she thought, if Shinobu wasn't even awake yet. Sighing, and resigning herself to being hungry for a while simultaneously, she walked to the common room and sat on one of the couches. She took out her textbooks and began poring over them. By the time anyone else in the house had stirred, she was so engrossed that she didn't hear their cheery greeting. That was bad. Kaolla Su didn't like to be ignored.  
  
"HEY!!" Naru heard the girlish, giggling yell just before Kaolla attached herself to the back of her neck. "Naru-naru! Naaaaaru! Whatcha doin'?!" Su had grown a lot in the past few years, but retained most aspects of her childish, carefree personality. Especially the part of her that adored jumping on people.  
  
"Aiii! Su, get off! You're going to mess up my hair," Naru scolded, "Anyway, why don't you go jump on Keitaro. You know he's always been better at this than me."  
  
"I would, yesss indeedy I would, Naru. Trouble bein', I can't find him! Keitaro is nowhere to be seen! Poof!" Su giggled as she said this. She had many fond memories of jumping on Keitaro, who was always such a good sport about it. (_Naru's so grumpy in the mornings,_) Su thought. (_She'd have a lot more fun if she lightened up sometimes!_)  
  
"Nowhere to be... found? Strange that you should say that, Su, because he wasn't in bed when I woke up this morning, and that was EARLY. I mean, Shinobu wasn't even up when I was today." Naru tried her hardest not to betray any of the feelings that were slowly renewing themselves within her: Suspicion, anger, and a little tinge of guilt, too, just for the hell of it. She sighed; hating herself for feeling like that and simultaneously not being able to do a damn thing about it.  
  
"Yeah, that is pretty weird. Maybe he ran away with a beautiful woman!" Su grinned as she saw Naru's expression turn from annoyed to stormy. "I'm only kidding, you big dummy. If he still hasn't shown his face after breakfast, I'll help you look for him. Anyway, my bananas are calling me. 'Bye Naru!" With that, Kaolla jumped away and bounded up the stairs four at a time to whatever Banana-filled concotion awaited her in her room.  
  
"Well, at least I can have some breakfast now," Naru said to the empty room, "I wonder what's going today?" Naru got up and walked over to the kitchen, finding an array of dishes and place settings on the table, all still steaming. (_Shinobu must be eating on the roof again. That poor girl's grown so_ solitary _lately. I'll have to ask her what's the matter when I see her next._) As if on cue, Shinobu chose that moment to burst through the dining room door. Flinging the tray of dishes she was carrying into the sink, she rushed over and sat down across from Naru, a wild sort of look to her movements.  
  
"Naru-sempai, oh Naru! I'm so glad I found you. There's something you've got to hear about. I hate to pry into people's lives, I always have, but you deserve to know this."  
  
**End Chapter four  
  
((Suspenseful, or what? Wahahahaha! Sorry this one took so long, but I got caught up in playing Ragnarok online the past few days and haven't been touching my stories. Chapter five – Keitaro's morning should be up within a week, and I promise it won't be the last! Read & review, if you would.))**


	5. Keitaro's Morning

**Chapter five**  
  
"One hundred twelve! One hundred thirteen! One hundred fourteen!"  
  
(_Aiii, Why is Motoko training outside my room? Can't she just use the roof like she usually does? Wait... the roof! I'm on the roof! Why?_) Keitaro's thoughts were jumbled. He groped through his sleep-fogged brain for the answer, and drew a blank. Then, it hit him. Motoko. Last night. He. Her. The roof. Crying out each other's names, over and over again. Love. Sweet, simple, physical love. Oh, hell!  
  
Keitaro opened one eye and surveyed the scene. He was on the roof, as he'd known all along. Lying naked on a blanket, wrapped up in another. Motoko was training, less than twenty feet from where he still lay. On his other side, there was what looked to be a puddle of soup. Soup? Where did that  
  
(someone saw, someone knows)  
  
come from? Keitaro dismissed it as quickly as it had come, and turned his attention to more important matters. This deserved some serious, private thought.  
  
He quietly rose, and grabbing his clothing, he ran down the stairs into his  
  
(and Naru's, don't forget her)  
  
room. He pulled on his clothing and laid down on his bed.  
  
"Oh, boy. What have I done?" Moaned Keitaro. "Motoko-chan was just so sad, I couldn't refuse her..." Keitaro trailed off. He closed his eyes, and visions of the previous night flooded his senses. It had been amazing, that was for sure. Like nothing he'd ever experienced before, not even with Naru. Naru! The name kept jumping into his mind, screaming across the backs of his eyelids in a shameful, guilty shade of red. "This is all my fault. Naru gave her heart to me, even though it was so difficult for her, and she loves me. She _trusts_ me. How could I have DONE this to her?" Keitaro felt tears threaten, and angrily swept at his eyes with the back of his fist.  
  
He had no right to pity himself, but all he could think was (_Is this going to end my relationship with her? I hope it doesn't. I'd be so sad if Naru left me. What would I do without her?_)  
  
"Baka!" He shouted to the empty room, "I! Me! My! Mine! All I can think of is myself! Naru will be devastated when she—" Keitaro was interrupted in his self-deprecating tirade by a familiar, and in this case, utterly dreadful, sound. Footsteps. Light mumbling. A knock. A wavering greeting.  
  
"K-K-Keitaro? Are y-you in there? I'm coming in!" Naru sounded very distraught. Keitaro gulped. (_She knows. How does she know?_) An image came to him. A soup-stain on a wooden floor. She DID know! The door opened, and he was greeted with Naru in her studying fare of a sweater, skirt and stockings. Her face, though, was what saddened him the most. She didn't look merely heartbroken. She looked livid.  
  
"Kei, I have to ask you something," Naru began. She walked over to the bed where Keitaro lay, and stood over him with a glare that could have melted steel. "Be very careful how you answer this. I have a f-feeling that no matter what you say, things are going to change from this point, but I want to hear your answer. What happened last night?" Naru gulped. Her breath inhaled. Exhaled, sounding like that space between a sigh and a sob. Tears which had been threatening the whole time started to leak from her eyes and trace silver tendrils down her cheeks. Keitaro sniffled, and started.  
  
"Naru... Oh god, Naru. I... I... Well, you see, Naru... Motoko and—" He started, but she was damned if she would let him finish.  
  
"That's a confession. I don't believe I need to hear anymore. BAKA!!" She screeched this last with an intensity that frightened him. She bounded the last two steps towards him with her fists raised, intending perhaps not to pummel but to kill.  
  
"Naru-chan, I'm sorry!" Keitaro screamed, covering his face. He waited for the blow that would send him to the next city, but it never came. When twenty seconds had passed, he heard a soft thump. He uncovered his eyes. She had sunk into a kneeling position on the floor. She had her arms around her knees, and was rocking back and forth softly. He could hear her crying. Big, heart-rending sobs. Keitaro felt like his heart was being shredded. _He_ had done this to her. It was his fault. He didn't deserve to be alive. He reached out a tentative hand to her shoulder. It was hit away before it got close. She raised her tear-streaked face to his, and the anger had returned.  
  
"Don't touch me. Don't you DARE touch me. Keitaro Urashima, I can't believe you'd do this to us. Do I mean nothing to you? Or was I simply not GOOD enough for you?! WHY?!" She sniffled, and scrubbed at her eyes, determined to not cry anymore. She wouldn't give him the benefit of seeing her weakened.  
  
"Naru, I can't excuse myself... I can't even explain myself. Motoko said... she... she said that she... needed me. She needed one reassurance that someone could look upon her as a woman. She... she said she... loved... me." Keitaro gulped. He couldn't see this having any effect on Naru. She was still fixing him with the same stony glare as before. A look of pure loathing. Gods, but this was painful! (_Again, thinking about yourself._) His traitor mind put in its two cents. Keitaro sank to the floor, shrinking back from Naru and leaning against the bed. He began to cry himself. He couldn't help it.  
  
"What's this? Crying? Well, lookee here, folks! The devil can feel guilty!" Naru laughed, a cold, harsh sound. "Keitaro, I trusted you. I trusted you and you spit in my face. I never want to see you again." With that, she turned on her heels, beginning sniffle again. She made for the door, intending to exit as quickly as she could before she did something to him that she'd really regret, like  
  
(killing)  
  
really hurting him. She still didn't want to do that. Her exit was spoiled, though. She threw the door open to be greeted with the face she'd least wanted to see.  
  
Her.  
  
"Naru-chan, is Keitaro—" The face began. She cut in.  
  
"You... YOU!! GET AWAY FROM ME! FROM HIM!! DON'T YOU THINK YOU'VE DONE ENOUGH, YOU BITCH?!" Naru screamed out her anger into Motoko's flabbergasted face. She slapped her. Hard. She tore past her, openly crying now, as Motoko sank to her knees in frank amazement. Naru grabbed her coat, running right past a flabbergasted Su and Shinobu, and out into the streets. She got on the first taxi she saw.  
  
"Hey lady, where t— Jeez, miss! Are you all right? Someone chasing you, or something?" Her cab driver looked at her red, streaming eyes and nose with concern.  
  
"I-I'm fine, thanks. Take me out of this city, please. After that, I'll figure out where I'm going from there."  
  
"Sure, lady, whatever you say." The cabbie flipped on the meter and started away. Naru looked out her window and sighed.  
  
"Goodbye, Keitaro," she whispered, "I hope that you learn something from this. I think I have already." That was it for Naru Narusegawa. She hugged her knees tight again, and sobbed. Crying out the grief of a thousand worlds in every tear, she sobbed. For what she'd lost; for what he'd lost; for what they'd all lost.  
  
**End chapter five  
  
((So, whatcha think? Chapter six is going to be Motoko and Keitaro, in the room together. Who knows what antics may ensue? :P Stay tuned, it won't be longer than a week!))**


	6. Three Seconds To Start Explaining

**Chapter six**  
  
_Motoko opens her eyes. She's surrounded by strange, swirling mists that glow a faint shade of lavender. To her, they look like a softer, gentler sort of sunset. She smiles. This is a nice place. She doesn't know how she got here, but she'd be happy to stay here forever_  
  
(Motoko-chan, wake up! Motoko!)  
  
_if that was possible. She twirled around, surveying her surroundings. The mists had changed in the last few seconds. They'd gone from being soft and inviting to looking vaguely ominous and_  
  
(Motoko! You've got to wake up! Please!)  
  
_threatening. The sky began to crack. Inky blackness rushed out of said cracks and twisted all around her, swallowing the mists. Motoko shrieked in fear. What was happening to—_  
  
Motoko sat bolt upright, smacking head-to-head into Keitaro, who had been standing over her. She looked around in a frenzy, trying to collect her thoughts. They came back to her even as Keitaro began to speak.  
  
"Motoko-chan..." He started to say something, then seemingly thought better of it and simply offered her his hand, rubbing his injured head with the other. She accepted it gratefully, and pulled herself to her feet. She walked past him into his room without so much as by-your-leave and knelt on the floor in a meditative position. Keitaro followed her into the room, but he flung himself face first onto the bed, turning his head at the last second so that he was facing her.  
  
"So... She's... Gone, then, isn't she?" Motoko regretted saying it like that as soon as she'd done it. Fresh tears that looked by far to not be the first or last welled up in Keitaro's eyes as he nodded sullenly. Motoko felt a surge of guilt unlike anything she'd ever felt before. This was her doing, and there was no way around that. She'd destroyed the romance that almost never was. Motoko remembered when they'd all first met Keitaro, and his time spent here as manager of the Hinata-sou. Naru had taken years to admit her feelings for him, and even then, it almost ended up not working. When it finally had, everyone had been so relieved. Even her, though she was  
  
(angry)  
  
a little jealous about it, too. Now, she'd destroyed in a night what was years in the making.  
  
"M-M-Motoko-chan?" Keitaro's tear-choked voice snapped her from her reverie of self-loathing. He was looking at her with his big, soulful eyes. Those eyes that made her melt every time he fixed them on her. She felt her guilt double, and then treble as he stared into her own eyes.  
  
"Yes, Keitaro?" She tried to keep her voice steady, and did a surprisingly good job.  
  
"Whatever happens from this point is on both our shoulders. I won't have you take all the blame for it, okay? I promise." The word "promise" rang out in his mind hatefully. (_Oh, yeah, your promises sure mean a lot now. A whole lot of nothing, that is._) She stared at him, unable to conceal her shock. What, had he become a mind-reader?  
  
"Keitaro-kun, but the blame is mine. You are an honourable, faithful man! You would never have done such a thing to Naru had I not... not... seduced you as such." Motoko fairly spat out the word _seduced_, treating it like some vile curse that she had to muster all her courage to say. She felt tears creeping up on her, but she refused to cry. She'd done enough crying in the past two days to last her the rest of her life. Besides, Keitaro needed a stable element he could cling to right now. The man was, for lack of a better word, crushed.  
  
"Motoko, you know it isn't like that. You didn't force me, you simply asked me. I gave in. We are both at fault." He said this with a sort of finality, and she didn't respond. She got up from her place on the floor and lay down parallel to him on the bed, her eyes just centimeters from his. They remained like this for a time; how long it was is of little importance. For that time, there existed only two things for each of them in the entire world: Each other, and the third element of the situation, who had just left them with a whole slew of guilt and torment. Each took comfort in the other's gaze, and they neither cried nor spoke. It was not a time for words.  
  
The two were startled out of whatever they were in by a knock on the door. Motoko could sense several presences outside. Four, to be exact.  
  
"Brace yourself, Keitaro... I do believe our friends are going to want an explanation." Keitaro's face grew fearful, and he sat up and moved to the far corner of the bed. "Come in!" Motoko called. Best to get this over with now.  
  
The door opened, and in filed Shinobu, Su, Kitsune and even Haruka. All the remaining residents of the Hinata-sou soon stood in a line before them, their mouths pressed together in identical severe lines, their eyebrows all diving for the noses. They looked supremely pissed. Kitsune was the first to speak.  
  
"You," she said, pointing a finger at Keitaro like a pistol, "have approximately three seconds to start explaining. Then, we're going to kill you." Keitaro gulped. She didn't really look (or sound) like she was kidding. In fact, she sounded like kidding was the furthest thing from her mind. "In fact, now that I think of it, after you explain, I'm going to kill you anyway. No amount of explaining could excuse this."  
  
"Excuse what, Kitsune? We don't even know what he did yet!" Kaolla Su interjected with the obvious, and Kitsune face-vaulted. Shinobu, however, just looked at Keitaro with accusing eyes. Keitaro's mind once again flashed to that image from this morning. (_The soup-stain... Of course! Shinobu had taken to eating on the roof in the mornings, so it was HER who saw us, not Naru! Wait...if Shinobu saw us, then how did Naru find out?_)  
  
"Kitsune, Su, Shinobu, Haruka-san... I cannot excuse myself, but I will at least explain it to you before you kill me," Keitaro said slowly, hanging his head. "Last night, Motoko came to me with a request. A request that it was not in me to refuse. I trust... I trust that I don't need to say anymore. Do with me as you would." With that, he got up from the bed, moving as stiffly as a wooden puppet, and knelt before the four. He raised his head to meet their collective gaze, baring his throat. "Kill me, if you so desire. I don't believe I deserve to live anymore, anyway."  
  
The four, instead of doing what he'd requested, simply looked at him with identical stares. Had he really just said what they thought he'd said? Keitaro? Shinobu was the first to speak, and there was a strange coldness in her voice that none of them had ever heard before.  
  
"Sempai... I know. I saw you two, earlier in the morning." She continued, ignoring Motoko's shocked gasp. "I can't believe that you'd do that. You know something? I used to be convinced that I was in love with you." It was now Keitaro's turn to look totally shocked, but still, Shinobu pressed on. "Yeah, I think everyone knew but you. I loved you because you were the sweetest, kindest, most... well, _faithful_ person I'd ever met. All of that's been destroyed now, Sempai. It's going to take a long time before any of us will trust you again, I think." She lost some of the confidence her voice carried with her last two words, and fearfully glanced back and forth for the others' approval. To her surprise, they were all nodding in silent assent. She had summed up what they were thinking fairly well.  
  
Motoko rose. She looked determined, but at the same time, very, very scared. Everything she had in the world was contained within those people that lived in the Hinata-sou. She couldn't lose them, not for Keitaro, not for Naru, not for anyone. All the same, she had to say something.  
  
"Um," she began, and instantly there were five pairs of eyes fixed on her. She gulped, but pressed on. "Keitaro is... not entirely at fault here. I knew he'd try to take the blame, but there's more to the story than he lets on. I didn't simply... request that of him. I begged. I couldn't take it anymore. He loved Naru, and the jealousy was eating me alive. I needed to have him for a little while, just a little while, to keep from going crazy. Responsibility lies on both our shoulders, and I am just so goddamn sorry that I want to die." She knelt down now beside Keitaro, and raised her chin in a position identical to his. "If you want to kill him, kill me too. The fault is ours."  
  
**End chapter six  
  
((Lalalalala! I was in an extraordinarily creative mood today. Two updates in one day! I hope this is enough to keep you satiated for a while, because I'm fresh out of ideas for now. Within two weeks, you'll have the next chapter, I promise. I'm thinking that a few days will have passed in between this chapter and the next one, though, as this scene feels like it's starting to drag. Let me know what you think!))**


	7. Goodbye, Naru

**Chapter seven  
**  
Naru opened her eyes. She was greeted with a sight that made her faintly nostalgic. Her room. Her old room, back from before she'd came to the Hinata-sou. The place where she'd taken solace as a child. The only place, she thought, that could bring her any comfort now. She had been wrong. She barely remembered the journey from there to here. She'd spent most of it huddled into a ball in the corner of the taxicab, alternating between torrents of tears and listlessly staring out the window at nothing. She remembered the door of her house, but not the front hallway. She guessed that's where she'd fallen, and that she had been brought inside.  
  
She rolled over slightly, the pain of yesterday returning to her. She closed her eyes, and pulled a pillow over her head, trying to block out the words that kept echoing off the crevices of her mind. (_Naru-sempai, I went to have my breakfast in the usual place, and I saw Keitaro-sempai and Motoko-sempai asleep on the roof. Together._) Again and again. She couldn't stop hearing it, for what pillow can muffle the voices inside one's head. She could feel herself beginning to weep again, barely conscious of it, let alone able to prevent it. She didn't care anymore. He was gone; she didn't care for what happened anymore.  
  
All at once, her grief stood aside and her anger came back. She doubled up a fist and slammed it into her headboard, splintering it. She spat horrible curses at Keitaro and Motoko, seething with the injustice of what had happened to her. (_She stole him from me. Hell, HE went to her. Motoko... Keitaro... You were my friends. I loved you both, in different ways, sure, but I loved you both. Why would you do this?_) She shook her head. This could not be left alone. She dressed quickly, meaning to return to the Hinata-sou; punishment, pain, suffering and torture being first and foremost in her mind. She flung open her door, fully clothed and carrying a small pack of essentials with her, prepared for her journey.  
  
She bumped into a rather diminutive someone. That someone being Mei Narusegawa, her sister. She picked herself up quickly, not wanting to speak to her right now. Her, or anyone. As she walked past, Mei didn't touch her in the slightest. She only said one thing.  
  
"Naru-oneesan, you shouldn't go back there right now. Don't do something you'll regret later. Please, Naru, just stay here today. If you still want to go back and do whatever you're planning to do tomorrow, then I'll let you go and not say a word. Just think about this... Please?" Naru had been slowing down the whole time these words had been coming from Mei, and when she said please, Naru stopped. Her left foot rested on the edge of the stairway to the entrance of her home.  
  
"Mei-chan..." she began, but then stopped. She looked confused, like she'd just had a really good idea fly the coop on her. She tried again. "Mei-chan, I loved him so. Why did this have to happen?" She sat down on the edge of the stairs, and was soon joined by Mei, who put her arms around her for comfort. She clung to Mei like she used to with her Liddo-kun doll, as a young child and even as a teenager. Mei said nothing. Naru said nothing. All desire to cause death and destruction slowly faded, and she made up her mind to leave. Not just then. Her family deserved to see her for a little while, and then she would be off. To precisely where, she knew not, but she doubted that it would be down the street.  
  
Naru sighed. The coming weeks were indeed going to be strange ones. She got up, and explaining to her sister at the same time, made for the phone to call the Toudai student administration's office. She would be taking correspondence for a while.  
  
**End Chapter seven  
  
((So, Naru is out of the picture for now. This is not the last you'll see of her, though, although there won't be much more directly involving her until near the end. that's a hint, in case you didn't realize, nyuk nyuk. :P The next chapter will come soon. Give me reviews! I crave them! :D)) **


	8. Long Silences, Broken Today

**Chapter eight  
**  
_There is freedom within  
  
There is freedom without  
  
Try to catch the deluge in a paper cup  
  
There's a battle ahead  
  
Many battles are lost  
  
But you never see the end of the road while you're traveling with me...  
_  
Keitaro rolled off his bed and pushed the "off" button on his stereo. Why was he listening to this anyway? All it ever did was make him feel worse. Hell, it did more than make him feel worse. It reminded him of Naru, and that's just about as low as he'd ever felt; thinking of her. He really missed her.  
  
Keitaro sat up. His brain had just confirmed once again what he already knew: He really, really missed her. It had been three months since that fateful day. The day he'd woken up and realized that nothing would ever be the same again. The day Naru had told him she never wanted to see him again. The day after the craziest night of his life. He sighed, then got up and dressed in the first thing he could grab: a pair of old, ripped blue jeans and a t-shirt which proclaimed "Toudai" on the front in Kanji. It was time to immerse himself in the only thing that really brought him any comfort anymore: his work.  
  
He gathered up his books and went downstairs to the common area. Kitsune was there already, stretched out on the couch in her usual state of semi-intoxicated relaxation, with a book and a bottle of sake near at hand. Seeing her sent him into one of his fantasies, which had grown much less pleasant since that day.  
  
_"Keitaro, can I talk to you for a moment, please?" Kitsune didn't look like she was plotting to murder him as soon as they were alone, so he went with it. He followed her into her room, walking with that same listless stride he always used now. Kitsune motioned for him to sit on the pillow in front of her bed. He did. She lay down in front of him, on the bed, and looked him straight in the eye. Neither moved, and they remained like that for a few minutes until she spoke again.  
  
"Keitaro, Why are you doing this to yourself? Ever since N... she left, you've been burying yourself in nothing but your studies. Hell, when she left, it was summertime, and you studied twenty-four seven anyway! Why?"  
  
"Why are you pretending to care? Didn't you want to kill me when it happened?' he looked away from her as he replied. She couldn't understand.  
  
"Keitaro, I'm not pretending to care, I do care. I didn't want to kill you, then or now. None of us did, we were just angry, and with good reason!" Kitsune paused, then got up and sat down right in front of Keitaro, taking both his hands in hers. "Keitaro... We're worried about you. All you do is study. You barely eat or even sleep, and you haven't said one word to Motoko since that day. She's probably feeling much of the same things you are, and she won't let any of us talk to her. Couldn't you?"  
  
"So. This is about Motoko, then. I knew it couldn't be that someone would actually be concerned about me around here. I'll be leaving, now." He rose to leave, but Kitsune stood with him and grabbed him by the arm. She shook him.  
  
"Baka! It's about BOTH of you! You're both become so withdrawn, none of us can talk to you anymore, and we've all tried! Think. If you do, you'll remember avoiding all of us on at least two separate occasions. All I'm saying is if you talk to her, maybe both of you will start to feel better. Feelings aren't meant to be held inside like this. If Naru were here, she could—" Kitsune put a hand to her mouth. She'd uttered the N-word, something that had become something of a taboo in recent weeks.  
  
Keitaro said nothing, but shook off her arm and walked out, trembling a little. He walked to his room and slammed the door as loud as he could. Sitting down on his bed, he said  
_  
"Hey, Keitaro, Motoko was looking for you earlier. It sounded like she has something important to tell you." Keitaro was transported instantly back to reality. Kitsune was looking at him rather strangely.  
  
"Oh, thanks Kitsune. Do you know what it could be about?" He worded his reply carefully. He still hadn't spoken more than the necessary to Motoko since that day, and she had made no effort to correct that situation. He wondered whatever it could be about.  
  
"No idea, but I think it's great that you two have finally decided to take me up on that offer I've been pressing on both of you." She grinned and dropped a tipsy wink. Depositing his things on the table, He walked back over to the stairs, and up to Motoko's room. He knocked on the door.  
  
"Motoko-chan? Are you there?" No answer. He made for the stairs once more, this time heading for the roof. Sure enough, she was there. She sat in the exact same place they had been that night, three months ago now. Images of it returned to him, flooding his senses and making him feel lightheaded.  
  
_...not your dream; this is our...  
  
...honestly didn't know what I meant...  
  
...Keitaro-kun..._  
  
He shook his head, and walked over to where she was sitting. She spoke to him without turning around.  
  
"Keitaro... I'm sorry that I've not spoken to you in so long. I've had to deal with so much in the way of bad feelings because of that night, I couldn't bear to face you until now. I hope you don't think me heartless." She turned to face him, her usually pale cheeks bearing a rosy tint. She walked over to him and suddenly enveloped him in a warm embrace. Running her hands up and down his back in a way that made him shiver, she continued. "There are two reasons I asked for you today. One was to tell you why I've not spoken to you in so long, and to reassure you that I stil... I still... Love... you."  
  
"Motoko... I understand. Of course I don't think you're heartless. In fact, the things you said pretty much sum up why I've not made any moves to talk to you in these past three months. Every time I looked at you, it brought back all the pain and guilt I felt when N... when she told me she never wanted to see me again." He kissed her on the forehead, and she tilted her face to his and kissed his cheek. Their lips met in continuing their journey, and the two kissed, exploring each other's mouths with soft, wet, explorative tongues. Each closed their eyes, and the sea they'd jumped into swept them away. Lost, forever, together.  
  
Motoko opened her eyes. She was leaning back against the railing next to the laundry hangings. Suddenly, she noticed more. It was like her senses had been sharpened. Some of her guilt, her pain, her self-torture had abated. The sun shone, full and bright, and it was like she'd never seen it before. A breeze rustled through the leaves of the surrounding trees, and she heard it for the first time. She looked at him. His eyes were still closed, and he was close enough that his breath tickled her neck. She could hear him whispering.  
  
"...I... I love you too, Motoko," he said, "This is the first time I've felt... I don't know, _right_, since she left. When I'm with you, I feel invincible. I can forget anything. When I'm with you, it's like a dream. We exist in a world we create, where nobody can intrude brandishing cruel reality to wake us from our blissful slumber."  
  
"Keitaro... That was positively poetic. Are you sure it's me that has this effect on you, or have you been into Kitsune's sake?" Motoko gently teased him, a smile playing about her lips. Keitaro let go of her and face-vaulted.  
  
"Motoko-chan, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you just teased me. Am _I_ doing this to you, or have you been into Aunt Haruka's Prozac?" It was Motoko's turn to face-vault.  
  
"Haruka-san is on Prozac? What could she possibly need that for?! She's one of the most composed, sensible, responsible women I've ever met, and I can't see why she'd need something like—" She broke off to examine Keitaro's grinning face. He was having her on. "Damn you, Keitaro!" Motoko yelled in mock anger, unable to contain her giggles. "I'll not let you put one over me again! Relish your brief victory, for it will be your only one!" He reached out a hand to her, still smiling. She took it, and they embraced once more.  
  
"Motoko-chan... I've still got one more question for you before I have to get to class."  
  
"Certainly, Keitaro-kun, as you know I've got class too."  
  
"What was the second thing you wanted to tell me?" This seemed to hit her somewhere she didn't want to be, and she stiffened. "Motoko-chan?"  
  
"I'll... I'll tell you tonight, Keitaro-kun. Meet me here, at one o' clock in the morning. I can't tell you right now, we can't have this on our heads all day, not with that test you've been talking about all week happening today."  
  
"Aiii! My test! I forgot all about it! I've got to be there a half-hour early today!" With that, he turned and ran, not even pausing to grab breakfast. Within a minute, he was out the door and down the street, clutching his books in one hand and his shoes in the other. Motoko walked slowly down the stairs to eat a light breakfast before beginning her day. She planned to enjoy it as much as she could. Tonight was not going to be a good one.  
  
**End Chapter eight  
  
((Is everyone anxious to hear what the second thing is? I think one of my reviewers might have already guessed, and if he has, then SHHH!!! I don't want you spoiling it! :P It won't be long before my next update, I'm getting REALLY into this.  
  
I'd like to thank HinaGuy and Dennisud for their ideas, and keitaro motoko 4 ever for his unwavering praise of my story. :D You guys are all wonderful. Review, please! You know how I love them!))**


	9. Paralyzing Revelations

**Chapter nine**  
  
Keitaro stepped off the bus, feeling a little spring in his feet that he'd not felt for months. Three months, to be exact. He didn't know if it was kissing Motoko that caused it, or simply the realization that life could go on without Naru. The world still turned, air was still breathable, and food didn't turn to poison in his stomach, and it had taken Motoko's kiss to realize that. So he pondered: was it her kiss, or the realizations that kissing her brought?  
  
He stopped. He was about twenty or thirty paces away from Aunt Haruka's tea-shop. Soon, he'd have all kinds of people jumping at him, wanting to know how his test had gone, wanting to talk to him about his day, wanting to "play" with him, in Su's case (read: torture and mutilate). He had precious little time to think about that, and something told him that the difference was immense.  
  
"It... It was her. Her kiss, yes, but her in general. Ah, Motoko... I don't think I've ever felt that good before." A blush crept up from his shirt collar and ran around his face twice as he realized two things. One, that he'd spoken aloud, and two, that his aunt happened to be right behind him.  
  
"_Never_ felt that good before, eh?" Keitaro spun around to face his aunt, and he saw that she was grinning hugely. "Sorry, Keitaro, I couldn't resist. I'd always thought you had a thing for Motoko. I guess now with N... with things the way they are, we'll all get to find out whether or not that's true, ne?" Keitaro blushed even deeper, the redness now running a marathon from his face to his toes. He felt like he was being boiled.  
  
"Haruka-obaasan, I—"  
  
**/WHACK/**  
  
"_Haruka-san_, baka. How many times must I tell you?" She said that in a stern tone, but her eyes were still smiling.  
  
"Sorry, Haruka-san." Keitaro rubbed his head where Haruka's paper fan had struck it. All of a sudden he felt vaguely nostalgic. Visions of past Naru-punches flashed through his traitor mind like bolts of summer lightning; brief, beautiful, and painful when they hit you. He sniffled, not even aware that he was doing so. Haruka, being the observant one she always is, picked up on it at once. (_Aiii, that poor guy. Still consumed by his guilt over the whole thing. I wonder if I should tell him... It might do him some small comfort to know where she is, if nothing else. It's not like he can contact her, anyway._)  
  
"Keitaro..." Haruka began.  
  
"Yes, Haruka-o...san?" Keitaro replied, flinching just the tiniest bit at his near-mistake. Haruka looked at him for a moment longer, then turned away.  
  
"How... How was your test today?"  
  
"Oh, it wasn't bad. I mean, I've been doing nothing but studying for the past few months, so I didn't really expect it to be. It was a tough test, but I think I did quite well." Haruka smiled at the news, but inwardly felt saddened again. She knew _why_ he'd done nothing but study for months, and even though it was really his own stupid fault, she couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Maybe that would change now, though. He and Motoko were talking again, and from the way Keitaro had been speaking when she overheard him, the kiss he was talking about wasn't from all that long ago.  
  
"That's lovely, Keitaro," she said finally, tilting her head slightly to the side and giving him a wink, "Go on up to the Hinata-sou and tell the others. They'll be anxious to hear how it went." She shooed him on with the broom she held, then returned to the sanctity of her tea-shop. Keitaro continued up the steps towards the main building, but was met halfway there by a tan-skinned, blonde whirlwind.  
  
"KEITAROOOOOO!!" He heard the yell, and saw the tan-blonde-and-blue blur whipping towards him at lightning speed, but he couldn't really _do_ anything. Kaolla Su jumped into the air when she reached the top of the steps, sailing downwards on a collision course with Keitaro's head. He feebly tried to cover himself, but was bowled backwards and all the way down the steps anyway. Kaolla landed on his head, and Keitaro ended up face down in the gravel.  
  
"Aiii! Su! Get OFF!" This came out sounding rather muffled by the gravel Keitaro was now eating, and Su giggled.  
  
"Kei-TAH-ro, you sound hilarious when you do that, yes you do." Su jumped off his head and put her face down really close to his. When he extracted his face from the ground, spitting out chunks of gravel in the process, he was startled by her proximity. "So!" she said suddenly, causing him to further jump, "How'd yer big test go, Mr. Hotshot Toudai student? Huh? Tell me!"  
  
"My test? You jumped me to ask me about my test? Not to demand that I play with you?" Keitaro pretended to eye her suspiciously, but in reality, he was playing a game already.  
  
"Oh, right! I almost forgot 'bout that! Silly me! Wanna play, Keitaro?" Su grinned, and pulled out what looked to be a small, motorized rabbit from behind her back. "This is my latest invention, the Keitaro-chaser four thousand!" Keitaro face-vaulted. (_Well, at least I thought I was playing a game there. I guess I shouldn't have pushed my luck, ne?_)  
  
"Let me guess what it does, Su." Keitaro grinned himself. "It chases Keitaros?"  
  
"Of course!" Su began to activate the small, yet ominous-looking, mecha.  
  
"Nononono! Su, please, not right now, okay? I promise, after supper we'll play. Oh, and in case you really are curious as to how I did on my test, I think I did really well." Keitaro said all of that very fast, trying to get in as much as he could before Su ignored his request and started the toy anyway.  
  
"Oh, that's GREAT, Keitaro! Wheee!" Su happily spun around in circles a few times and then gave Keitaro a huge hug. "We should SO test out this new invention to celebrate!" Before Keitaro had a chance to reply, she'd finally located the activation switch. When she pressed it, the rabbit turned into something that looked like half-cheetah, half-dragon. It emitted a terrible, metallic shriek, and spitting out blue flames as it went, tore off after the fleeing Keitaro. Su giggled at the sight. It was nice to have the old Keitaro back for a while. She wondered how long it would last.  
  
Later that day...  
  
"Pass the rice, Keitaro!" Kaolla Su stretched out her empty bowl for perhaps the sixth or seventh time since supper had started all of twenty minutes ago. Keitaro looked over at the bowl, and to his complete lack of surprise, it was empty.  
  
"Su-chan, there isn't any more! Couldn't you curb your appetite at least until one of us has finished their first helping?"  
  
"Aww, Keitaro, I would, but I'm HUNGRY! Now fetch, before I warm up the Keitaro-chaser four thousand again!" Kaolla smiled as she spoke; sweet and demure, but for Keitaro, that smile meant doom. He sighed, and got up to refill the rice bowl. Shinobu, being as accustomed to Kaolla's mad eating frenzies as everyone else was, always made lots. As soon as Keitaro had left his chair, however, the phone rang.  
  
Ring, ring. An innocent enough sound, at most times. Nobody had the least suspicion of it, and indeed, why should they have? It's not as if any of them knew what enormity was contained within that simple noise.  
  
Ring, ring.  
  
"I'll get it, don't worry everyone." Keitaro raised his hands to still Shinobu, Kaolla, and Haruka as they all seemed to begin rising to answer. They sat once more. Keitaro walked out of the dining room and over to the common area. He grasped the receiver, and paused for a second. The sound began again.  
  
Ring, ring. He answered. Heard a faint static, like the connection was  
  
(long distance)  
  
bad. He heard slow, soft breathing from the other person. He felt a strange _pushing_ sensation on the back of his head, and he started. What strange forces were at work here? He had to know. He spoke.  
  
"H... Hello?"  
  
(hinata-sou common area, four hours earlier)  
  
_"Hello, Kitsune?"  
  
"Yep, s'me. Who are you, hon?" Light giggling could be heard by whoever it was. The voice paused, and spoke again.  
  
"It's me, Naru."  
  
"Oh, right! I totally forgot you were calling today! So, how's England been? Meet any good-looking boys yet? I've heard a lot of stories about English men, and most of them say that while they're generally really bland, they've got huge—"  
  
"Kitsune, can I get a word in edgewise here?"  
  
"Oh, right, sorry. Talk. I'll listen."  
  
"Well, I got here about a month ago now, and let me tell you, this beats trying to do Tokyo University courses without the benefit of lectures of professors. The exchange program really saved my ass."  
  
"It's really great that you got the chance to do that. Who do you have to thank for the acceptance?"  
  
"Well, it was mostly based on my grades, but Seta-san put in a recommendation for me that I think really tilted the scale in my favour, so to speak. I told him... about what happened between K... Those two and I, and he was really sympathetic. Told him I had to get away, and he told me about the exchange program."  
  
"Seta always was the helpful type. How long are you there for?"  
  
"Until the summertime, at which point I go home."  
  
"Home as in home home, or home as in the Hinata-sou? You know, K... We all really miss you, here." She paused, the dreaded K-word balanced on the edge of her tongue again, begging to be said. She plunged. "Keitaro misses you most of all, I think. He's done nothing but bury himself in his books since you left." There was a long pause. Kitsune thought she could hear Naru's breathing change pace for a brief moment, becoming higher and slightly frantic.  
  
"I don't care about how he feels. He deserves every pinch of it." It was Kitsune's turn to pause. She really didn't want a fight. What should she say? Her decision was made unnecessary by Naru's next words.  
  
"Look, I've got to go for now. My classes start in a couple hours, and I need to study for a test. Why do you think I'm up at seven-thirty in the morning? I'll call back around eight-thirty your time. My classes start at noon, so that'll give us a little more time to talk. Beyond that, I'll call you on my next day off. Okay?"  
  
"Sure, Naru. Good luck on your test, hon. I really hope you'll consider returning here when your school year's finished. Disregarding anyone else, I miss you so bad that it hurts." Naru paused again, shorter this time.  
  
"I love you, Kitsune. You've been my best friend for years upon years, so I hate to do this to you, but I have to. I'll think about coming back in the summer. I have to go now."  
  
"Okay, Naru. 'Bye."  
  
"'Bye."  
  
(click)  
_  
"Hello, is Kitsune there, please?"  
  
"Yeah, just one... Wait... M-may I ask who's sp-sp-speaking, please?" Keitaro's voice trembled against his best efforts. By the time the voice had said "Kitsune," he'd felt all but completely sure that he knew who it was, but didn't want to trust anything to fate in this case. This could be the moment he'd wanted most all these months.  
  
"Oh, it's Naru. She knows that I'm supposed to be c..." She trailed off abruptly, and there was a long silence. Neither side spoke. They sat on opposite sides of realization, both knowing who the other was and neither brave enough to tempt the veracity of their knowledge. Somewhere into the third minute of this silence, Naru bit her lip and spoke.  
  
"Kei... Keitaro?" Keitaro was inwardly jubiliant, outwardly consumed by nervousness. His chance was extended to him, but what was he going to do with it? He realized now that he had no clue what to say. He tried anyway.  
  
"Yes," he began, "it's me... How are you doing, Narusegawa?" He felt himself blush even over the phone at how stupid that sounded. He hoped against hope that she wouldn't just hang up on him.  
  
"I've been better." She sounded all of a sudden sad, like she was fighting off tears. He was struggling with a few of his own, too. Damn! Her voice was all it took to do this to him, too. How would he deal with seeing her again, were it ever to happen? Naru continued. "Keitaro, I... I wasn't intending to speak to you yet." Keitaro winced.  
  
"Oh, I understand, N-Narusegawa. I'll go fetch K-K-Kitsune for you." Keitaro lost the fight with his tears. He focused his effort on not sobbing and let them pour down his cheeks. He started to call for Kitsune. "KI—"  
  
"Wait!" An exclamation came from London, England, traveled through the telephone wires and satellite links between there and Hinata city, and fell into Keitaro's ears. It froze him entirely. "I wasn't finished yet. I wasn't planning on it, no..." she sniffled. "However, that doesn't mean that I won't, now. It won't be for long, I've... I've only got half an hour before my classes start, but I'd like to know how things are going with... with you." Keitaro gaped at the piece of plastic in his hands. Was this really happening? His mouth went into action without any input from his frozen brain, running at paces that would make most people pale.  
  
"Oh, well, you know, it's been kind of lonely around here lately. I've been studying a lot, yes I have, more even than we used to back when we were ronins together. Oh, I'm sorry Narusegawa, you probably don't want me to be going on about the old days, you'd rather hear about now. Well, I think I did really well on my test yesterday, that's a good thing, and I'm on speaking terms with the girls again, just in case you're wondering. Enough about me, though. What's new with you?" He stopped himself from babbling any more than he had to. His stupid brain still wasn't working right.  
  
"Well... I'm not in Japan, as you might have guessed. I left a month ago after trying correspondence courses. I'm not... ready to tell you where I am yet, though."  
  
"Oh, no, that's fine, totally all right, I completely unders—"  
  
"Keitaro, just let me speak, baka." She said _baka_ with a touch of silkiness to it, like a term of endearment. Indeed, in the early days of their relationship, it had been. Keitaro thought he could hear a smile behind those words, but dismissed it as wishful thinking.  
  
"Oh, of course. Sorry!"  
  
"Well, anyway, I'm finishing the third year of my teaching degree here, and then I'm returning home. Now before you ask which home, stop. I don't know yet. Just... Just understand that it's not as if I don't miss the Hinata-sou, and  
  
(you, you, I miss you more than anything)  
  
everyone there, but you know... It'd be pretty strange, seeing you again."  
  
"I... I understand, Naru. I'd like to see you again, though. I... I can't begin to express how terrible I've felt since you left. The guilt has been gnawing at me something terrible, and I know that I deserve it, but—"  
  
"Keitaro, you don't deserve it. Nobody deserves to feel like that. I believe I understand your actions a lot better now than I did at the time. I still think you were wrong, of course, but... I think I can forgive you, given enough time. I just don't know how long that'll take. I promise you, you'll see me again." She stopped, now breathing very heavily. A sigh escaped her, catching at the end. Almost turning into a sob. He steadied himself to speak again.  
  
"I... I'd like that a lot."  
  
"Give it time is all I can tell you, Keitaro." Another short pause. "I've got to go now, my bus is leaving soon."  
  
"Okay, Narusegawa. Goodbye."  
  
"'Bye, Keitaro."  
  
(click)  
  
Keitaro sat there. He didn't know how long he sat there for. Nearly an hour later, when the supper dishes were all washed and put away, when every last person seated at the table had left to do other things, Shinobu approached him.  
  
"Sempai, you've been sitting there for quite some time now. Is everything okay?" He turned to face her, slowly. She started slightly at the sight of his tear-traced face, but was instantly appeased by the sight of his beaming smile.  
  
"Of course, Shinobu-chan. Just doing some thinking. What do you wish of me, milady?" He jumped to his feet and performed a comic bow for her. She laughed, and gave him a hug.  
  
"Oh, sempai, you're laughing! It's really been a long time since I heard that sound. I was getting worried that you might never snap out of it." Keitaro smiled and messed up her hair like he used to when she was a kid. It still made her shiver.  
  
"I've just been feeling... oddly good of late. Compared to the usual, I mean. What can I do for you?"  
  
"Actually, I have some homework problems that I could use some help with, if you've got time..."  
  
"Sure, Shinobu. Let's head to your room and take a look at them, ne?" Keitaro took her hand and led her towards her room. She banished the dirty thoughts forming in her mind as Keitaro opened and held the door for her, and set to concentrating on studying.  
  
(roof of the hinata-sou, four hours later)  
  
"Urashima, where are you?" Motoko spoke aloud, to noone except the moon. It stared down on her, blazing orange in the colours of your typical harvest moon, like a glowing eye of some malignant  
  
(turtle)  
  
demon. She sat down in a meditative position again and closed her eyes. The man was only twenty minutes late, and already her annoyance with him was visible in that she had reverted to the formal version of his name. She sighed, forcing herself to be patient. She was rewarded.  
  
"Motoko? Motoko-chan, where are you?" She heard his voice, and now that she was sensing, she could feel his Ki, too. Gentle, vaguely reminiscent of aquamarine. Shifting and unsure, but very strong and resilient. Everyone's Ki resembled them in some ways. Keitaro's was almost a mirror image. She stretched out her legs and relaxed. She called to him.  
  
"Keitaro-kun, I'm over here. By the clothesline, on a mat." She heard him start to jog at a decent pace. He veered towards her. He had also misjudged her position.  
  
"Aiii!" She cried out softly as he tripped on her outstretched legs and fell neatly on top of her. His face was now inches from her own. The dim moonlight now shadowed his, making it all but invisible, except for the eyes. They peered out of the blackness above her, reflecting her own eyes back at her. They sent a shiver up her spine, and she suddenly pressed her lips to his. It just felt right.  
  
The two kissed. They kissed for the purely animal comfort that stems from animal contact. They kissed because they were in love. They kissed because there wasn't anything else they could have done at that point. They progressed beyond kissing, rolling onto their sides on the mat Motoko had been sitting on, and peeling off each other's layers of clothing, piece by piece. Soon they lay there, naked as the day they were born, just looking. For minutes, they dared do nothing else.  
  
"Motoko-chan..." Keitaro began.  
  
"Shhh. This is not a time for words, Keitaro-kun." Motoko silenced anything further by taking his hands and putting them on her breasts. She leaned in closer to kiss him, and they pressed against his hands. Ecstasy. He fought with all his might to not get a nosebleed, and for what was perhaps the fourth time ever, he was successful. He returned her kisses. They progressed. They visited distant planets that night. Stars, galaxies and nebulae exploded inside their heads. They were drunk with natural, beautiful chemicals as they feasted on each other's bodies.  
  
...  
  
It was later. Their love was over. They lay on the mat, still naked, panting with exhaustion. They had nothing left. Motoko knew that she'd be asleep soon, so she stood up. This had to be said now. Otherwise, she'd never get up the nerve to do it.  
  
"Motoko-chan? Where are you—" He yawned. "—Aah, going?" Keitaro said quizzically from his relaxed position on the floor.  
  
"Keitaro, that second thing I needed to tell you..."  
  
"Oh, right! I'd forgotten all about that!"  
  
"...I should hope you did."  
  
"Hah! You're getting to be a regular comedian, Motoko-chan." Keitaro smiled, and then stood up. He took her hands in his. He stared into her eyes. "Shoot. I can take any information at this point." Motoko closed her eyes. (_I hope, for both our sakes, that you mean that, Keitaro Urashima._)  
  
"Keitaro, I'm pregnant."  
  
**End Chapter nine  
  
((Well, now that was a hell of a long chapter, in this story. 3,500 words all by its lonesome! That's because, dear listener and reader, that this story is now going to split in two. One ending will be KeiMoto as my summary promises, and the other will be KeiNaru, like one of my reviewers (thanks, HinaGuy! :D) suggested. I can assure all of you that both endings will work, and the clincher for that is one decision that Keitaro and Motoko will make in the next chapter. You'll see how it works out, in any case. VOTE! Which ending do you want me to write first? Post your vote with your review. When I get ten, or when the supply dries up, whichever comes first, then I'll write the new one. :P Cheers, please review!))**


	10. The Connecting Piece Of The Puzzle

**Chapter ten**

The moon was just disappearing over the edge of the horizon. A hint of twilight was creeping into the air, and the sandbox where Keitaro promised fifteen years ago creeps into view out of the mist. Two of the town elders, both looking as different from one another as night from day, stand on either side of the fateful sandbox.  
  
"I'm you..." One said,  
  
"...And you're me," the other finished. The two turned and faced each other, and then began to speak again in unison.  
  
"We are we, but there's not much else that's the same about us." A pause, a deep breath, a continuation. "We part ways now, but ever after, we remain parts of the same. We wish luck to those three under fate's scrutiny now."  
  
The two turn away from one another and walk, if one were far enough away, it would have become apparent that they were on a parallel line. They both stop, twelve paces from the sandbox. Each speaks again, this time the second one starting exactly one second after the first.  
  
"Aishiteru..."

**End Chapter ten**

**((I'll leave it up to you guys to get the symbolism from that. Shouldn't be too hard. :P))**


	11. Aishiteru, Motoko

**Chapter eleven (Ending one)**

"...What?"  
  
"I really hope I don't have to say that again. I've been working up the nerve for that moment for almost two months, now." Keitaro goggled at her. His mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water, and his eyes were all but popping out of his head. He sat down again, rather quickly. He didn't move. He just stared at her feet, his mouth still moving slightly. "Keitaro-kun?" Motoko put a hand on his shoulder, and knelt in front of him. "I know this must come as a shock to you, but it's been on my mind ever since that night. You see, the women of my family have always been... well, exceptionally fertile, to put not too fine a point on it." She talked, her voice growing in pace until the end, where she abruptly stopped.  
  
"Motoko, what... what are you... are we, sorry, going to do?" Keitaro looked at her. She had difficulty reading him. What was he thinking? She knew she certainly didn't have a plan. Whether she'd been expecting it or not in some corner of her mind, she'd never actually thought about what she might do should this situation arrive.  
  
"Keitaro-kun, I just don't know. I... I don't want to have a baby. I'm not married, and I'm supposed to carry on the Shinmeiryu school in a few years. I have my studies to think of, too! I... this... all my dreams will be impossible if I have a child now, and my family would disown me. They'd see me as a disgrace to the Aoyama name!" Motoko was almost babbling now, and tears were creeping into her voice. She overbalanced in her kneeling position and collapsed onto Keitaro, who embraced her after just a second of hesistation. They remained there for a brief moment, both knowing that something had to be said and neither knowing precisely what. Keitaro broke the silence.  
  
"Motoko-chan, do you... remember the day that N... the day after our first night together?" Motoko nodded, still holding Keitaro tightly. "Well, that day I told you that the blame and the consequences of that night was something to be shared equally between us, ne?" She nodded again, but looked puzzled. Where was this going? "So, no matter how hard this is, we'll make a decision together. You have the final say, I mean, it's your body, but as it stands we really have only two solutions. Three, I suppose, if you count putting the baby up for adoption." Motoko nodded once more, a look of understanding crossing the emotional forest fire that was currently her face. She spoke.  
  
"There are only two. Adoption would feel worse to me then either of the other two. I couldn't feel that child grow inside of me for nine months, then go through the unbelievable pain of labour only to place it into the hands of someone else and never see it again. So, there are two." Keitaro cocked his head to the side and looked at her.  
  
"Well, which of the two do you think should happen?" Motoko gulped. Clouds of uncertainty, a whole bank of them, had suddenly engulfed her; she was irrevocably lost. The easiest  
  
(hardest)  
  
solution loomed in front of her, something vaguely ominous and threatening.  
  
Abortion.  
  
Could she do it? (_Could I really... kill something, no, someone that the sweetest thing I've ever felt in my life produced? Someone that is a part of me, and a part of Keitaro?_) Motoko shook her head.  
  
"I couldn't..." She said aloud, a tear sliding down her cheek. Keitaro cupped a hand under her chin and turned her face to meet his; open, kind, and loving. Louder, now.  
  
"I couldn't. I couldn't kill someone that we made, Keitaro-kun." Keitaro looked confused for the briefest of moments, and then grew very serious.  
  
"You mean to have the baby, then?"  
  
"Yes, I think I must. I will only do so, however, pending your answer to my next question." Keitaro smiled slightly, and leaned in very close. She could feel his breath; coming quickly, in and out, tickling her sensitive neck.  
  
"Ask, Motoko-chan."  
  
"Will you be this child's father? Will you share an equal part in its upbringing?"  
  
"Of course I will, Motoko-chan. I promised that the responsibilities for that night would fall on us both, and if that includes children, well..." he scratched his head, and suddenly laughed. "Well, that'd be something I didn't expect, but I guess there's no way out of it, ne?" Motoko smiled. Of all the people in the entire world, all two of them at that moment, there was only one who she felt this situation would be made bearable with, and that was Keitaro. Sweet, loving Keitaro. She thanked the spirits silently for such an extraordinary man as him.  
  
She said no more, only drew him close and kissed him on the forehead. They lay back down on to the blanket, still only sky-clad. Motoko lay on top of him, and he wrapped his arms around her waist loosely. They shared heat, and they watched the stars. They both silently hoped that the night would last forever.  
  
Sleep found Motoko quickly, and Keitaro was soon greeted with the deep, regular sound of a sleeping person's breath. Not so for himself, however. The sandman must have decided to go off-duty before putting Keitaro's pinch of sand in his eyes. He inwardly groaned. (_What a night. I can't believe I'm going to be a father in just half a year! What am I going to do?! What will the others say? What will Naru—_) He stopped. He couldn't deal with that right now. (_Maybe... it'll all turn out better than I expect._) He pondered that until the small hours of the morning started to grow long again. When the sun began to creep over the horizon, he finally slept, dreaming of simpler days.  
  
_"Kei-kun, did you know that when two people who love each other get into Tokyo University together, they will find eternal happiness?" The small, feminine form in front of him grinned, and then leaned over and pecked him on the cheek. He felt himself go a million shades of red at once. "Let's make it a promise, Kei-kun! We'll get into Tokyo University one day, okay?" It was all he could do to nod. She was so pretty, it made him dizzy to look at her. He leaned forward and grasped her outstretched pinky with his own.  
  
"Yakusoku..." he said shakily, looking her straight in the eyes.  
  
"Yakusoku." Returned she. She kissed him again, and then turned away, noticing something in the distance and beginning to chase after it. He ran in the same direction, but she'd disappeared. Everything had disappeared. What was going on? The sky grew black, the clouds swirled around, and a deep, commanding voice issued from them, saying_  
  
"Keitaro? Why are you sleeping on the roof?" He bolted upright, drenched with sweat and not realizing that he was still wearing nothing. He was greeted by a gasp. "Oh, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, I'll go back downstairs now!" He rubbed his eyes to banish the sleep from them, and caught only the last vision of Shinobu running away. He wondered why she'd ran, until he looked down at himself.  
  
"Oh, hell! I can't believe that, Shinobu's probably feeling so embarassed right now. Why do these things always happen to me?!" He sighed. (_Well, at least Motoko probably won't punish me for this one like she usually does. It's as much her fault as it is mine that I was sleeping like that._) Thinking about Motoko put a dreamy half-smile on his face. She was the only thing about life right now that didn't seem like it was out to get him.  
  
Realization hit again. Motoko was going to have his baby. Now everything was against him. He hung his head. He was disgusted with himself for not having been more careful that night. Now, all for want of a little closeness, the girl's life was basically ruined. She would be unable to go to university, at least until the child was grown enough for Motoko to have some time to attend classes. She couldn't inherit her family school anymore, either, and her sister... Keitaro shuddered. Tsuruko was not one to trifle with, and he knew that Motoko was terrified of her. How would she take the news?  
  
Visions of horrible deaths and unspeakable torture popped into view in front of Keitaro's eyes. He watched himself die over and over again until he was jerked from his reverie by a familiar voice.  
  
"Keitaro-kun? You're still here?" He turned towards her, and saw that she was dressed for training. "I saw Shinobu come running down the stairs a moment ago, she seemed like she was pretty upset. Have any idea—" She stopped. Looked at him, closely. Saw the position of the blanket. Then, she did something that didn't make any sense to him at all. She laughed.  
  
"Oh, my. Shinobu got herself an eyeful, I see." Keitaro gaped at her. "What are you looking at me like that for? Oh, I see. You're waiting for your punishment. Well, not this time. I'm the one who put you in that position, after all." She winked at him. He stood up and turned away from her. "Keitaro?"  
  
"Motoko-chan... I think I need to get away from here for a while." She was instantly at his side, looking stern.  
  
"Keitaro, you promised me. You wouldn't run away. Have you already changed your mind?" She looked at him pleadingly. (_Keitaro, you can't leave... I don't know how I'll hold together without you here._) He turned to face her.  
  
"I'm not running, Motoko-chan. I just... I can't be here right now. It seems like everything is going wrong. I need to take some time and think about this. Just two days, I swear. I'll take a trip, get some serious mental work done, and I'll come back, ready to face whatever challenges life has in store. Motoko... please?" His eyes, those beautiful eyes, bored into her. Begged her, like a small boy wanting candy. This, however, was far more important than candy.  
  
"Well... I suppose I can understand that. You're to be a father in six months, and you're scared. I'm scared too, Keitaro-kun. I'm absolutely petrified. You can go, you always have that choice, but please come back soon. I don't know if I can hold myself together alone." Keitaro nodded, and drew her into his arms, squeezing her tight.  
  
"Two days, Motoko-chan, I promise." She nodded against his chest, and her hair tickled his chin. (_She smells different today... Is she wearing perfume?_) A disjointed, irrelevant thought shot across his brain like a rogue meteorite. He dismissed it quickly. One more, infinitely more important, piece of information still remained. "When do you think we should... you know, tell the others?" Motoko didn't move from her current position before replying.  
  
"I... I think they deserve to know as soon as possible. I think I shall probably tell them soon after you leave, that way they'll all be cooled down by the time you get back. Also, that way if you don't come back, we can all go and hunt you down." Keitaro stiffened at the word hunt, and she pulled slightly away, revealing her smile. He laughed.  
  
"Motoko-chan... Aishiteru." Her smile grew wider. It was the first time he'd said it first.  
  
"Aishiteru, Keitaro-kun." He pulled away.  
  
"Well, I think I'll leave today. I don't really know where I'll be going, but it won't be all that far. Money's a little tight for traveling at the moment. She nodded.  
  
"Go wherever you feel would serve steady thinking and sober decision-making best." He hugged her again before disappearing down the stairs to his room to pack. She sighed, and began to train on the deck. While practicing, as always occurred, all thoughts and emotions drained from her, and she became merely an engine for her blade. She planned to stay in that state as much as was humanly possible for the next two days.  
  
(hinata city train station, three hours later)  
  
The evening sun bathed the loading area of the train station in a orange-red aura. It soothed the frazzled nerves of Keitaro Urashima as he stood there, looking at the list of departing trains. Nagasaki... Kyoto... Hiroshima... There were a seemingly infinite number of destinations for him to choose from. He sighed. What did it matter, anyway? He wasn't going to enjoy a particular place, he was just going so he could think by himself.  
  
"Ara ara, is that who I think it is?" A voice from behind him caused him to jump, spinning around full-circle in midair. He turned again, this time to look at the source of the voice. He saw a tall, brown-haired woman, curved to no end, staring back at him, her eyes in their trademark half-closed expression of contentment.  
  
"Mutsumi-san! Oh my, what a nice surprise! I've not seen you in ages!" He ran over towards her, meaning to give her a hug, but before he got near her, her eyes went unfocused and she dropped to the floor. "Aiii! Mutsumi!" He ran to her and dragged her over to bench, lying her down. He was used to her and her fainting spells, but they always gave him the creeps anyway. After a few moments, she opened her eyes again.  
  
"Ara ara... I fainted again, didn't I?" Keitaro nodded. "Ah well, nothing new there, ne? What are you doing at the train station, Urashima-kun? Going on a trip with Naru again?" She smiled. Keitaro sweatdropped.  
  
"Actually, no. Something... Something happened between Naru and I. We're no longer together." Mutsumi's eyes opened wide in surprise.  
  
"Ara ara, that is sad news, Urashima-kun. Well, if you're not going on a trip, then why don't you come with me to Okinawa? I'm going home for the weekend to see my mother, and I'm sure she'd love to have you as a guest." Mutsumi looked at him expectantly, her hands clasped just above her ample breasts. (_Well, it would be nice to have someone who's not a resident of the Hinata-sou to talk to about this..._)  
  
"Sure, Mutsumi-san. I can come for a couple of days, anyway. This was only going to be a weekend away for me.  
  
"Oh, lovely!" Mutsumi clapped her hands, then leaned up and kissed Keitaro's cheek. He reddened slightly, but nothing compared to the nosebleeds he used to get from that. Perhaps... Perhaps Motoko had changed that part of him, as well as some of the others. "Urashima-kun, come this way. I'm going to hire a boat to take me home, and the place is just a few kilometres walk that way. Mutsumi pointed away from the train station, in an easterly direction. Keitaro nodded, rose, and the two began walking. After awhile, Keitaro said to her:  
  
"Mutsumi-san... I need your help with something."  
  
**End chapter eleven (Ending one)  
  
((Well, here we are. I decided to use Mutsumi somehow in this fic, but as I got Keitaro to the train station, this just seemed to come out of nowhere. I think it fits fairly well, but who can honestly criticize their own work? :P  
Give me your opinion! ****Review, please! :D))**


	12. Good Thing, Bad Thing, Happysad Thing

**Chapter twelve (Ending one)**  
  
(hinata-sou, one hour earlier)  
  
Motoko watched him leave. She stood there on the roof, and watched him walk down the street. Since the view from the roof of the Hinata-sou was actually quite expansive, she was able to watch him for a good fifteen minutes before he finally winked out of sight. As soon as he had done so, Motoko felt a dreadful feeling spring on her from nowhere. She wanted — no, needed, him to stay. She reached out the subtle, grasping fingers of her ki sense, and after a moment's searching, caught ahold of Keitaro's presence.  
  
He felt strange. His ki, anyway. Warmer, softer somehow. It gave her a shiver to take in his essence. (_Could this be perhaps because we've deepened our emotional bond? There is great energy coming from him to me, and indeed from me to him. Is this... our love at work?_) Motoko's thoughts wandered from her concentration; as Keitaro's distance grew greater, his feeling, the sense of him, soon faded from Motoko's inner sight. She sat down. He was really gone, now.  
  
She kept telling herself that it was only for two days, just so he could collect his thoughts. Keitaro wouldn't leave her alone. He had promised to come back, as he had promised to share all responsibility with her, and his promises were one thing about a treacherous world that always seemed like they were on your side.  
  
(_Ah,_) a voice inside her spoke up now, (_But what about Naru? Surely, he broke a few promises to her when he spent that night with you in the first place, ne?_) Motoko gasped. Wherever that thought had come from, it had a point. Doubt began to grow in her mind, like a newly planted and horribly malignant seed. She tried to regain control of herself, but when seeds are planted, they are wont to grow. You and I both know this very well, dear listener, and so did Motoko. Not that that knowledge was any consolation to her now, though.  
  
She rose. She needed to talk to someone, more accurately, four someones, if they were all around. She walked down the stairs and into the belly of the building below her to seek out those four and unload a little emotional baggage into their waiting (and willing) arms. She smiled even in her distress. She was glad for her friends.  
  
(hinata city, one hour later)  
  
"Of course, Urashima-kun. I'll help you with anything I'm able to." She winked. Keitaro knew what she was getting at, and blushed a bit. Mutsumi had always been lovey-dovey with him, and he didn't particularly mind. Not, that is, if Narusegawa wasn't around. If she was, Mutsumi's flirting usually ended up with him getting punched. He inwardly cringed, knowing that the subject he was about to broach wasn't nearly as joke-friendly as he'd like it to be.  
  
"Well... I guess I should start from the beginning, ne?" Keitaro put an arm behind his head and grinned, thinking he probably looked (and sounded) like a complete fool. Mutsumi just nodded.  
  
"That's usually the best place. Except sometimes it can be fun to start something in the middle. Like watermelons, for example. I love starting those in the middle! The middle's the best part!" Keitaro face-vaulted. "Ara, I'm sorry. You were saying?" He cleared his throat, and began his story.  
  
"Well, I told you that N... Narusegawa and I aren't together anymore, but I never really told you why. Motoko and I, we—" Mutsumi's eyes opened wide and she interrupted him.  
  
"You didn't! Ara, Urashima-kun's grown very naughty since I saw him last!" Mutsumi giggled. Keitaro was more than a little surprised. He thought even Mutsumi, who was incredibly hard to depress, would have been just a little upset with him over something like that. Nevertheless, he pressed on.  
  
"Actually, we did. Narusegawa found out the next morning... Shinobu saw us asleep together on the roof, you know, and she took off that day. That was three months ago now, give or take a couple of days, and I still don't know where she is, only that it's not in this country." Mutsumi looked puzzled at that, so Keitaro decided to clarify. "Yeah, I was surprised too, but apparently she applied to a student exchange program through Toudai and got the opportunity to do a whole half-year in another country." Keitaro paused. His throat was becoming dry, and not from talking so much. He was talking about her, and even after all that had happened, it still hurt. "That's not the worst of my worries, though, nor is it what I wanted help with."  
  
"Well, what do you need help with, Urashima-kun?" Mutsumi looked at him. Her eyes were open fully, a rarity in her case, and she was looking at him expectantly. He took a deep breath, then said very quickly:  
  
"MotokogotpregnantandshewantstokeepthebabyandI'mgoingtobeafatherinsixmonthsandIdon'tknowwhatI'mgoingtodo!!" Mutsumi cocked her head to one side, and looked at him thoughtfully for a full minute. She placed a hand on his shoulder, and put on what he thought was a very wise-looking face for someone who acted so airheaded. She spoke.  
  
"What?" Keitaro face-vaulted, and then repeated himself, enunciating each word very slowly and deliberately so that she would get the full effect of what he was saying. She nodded at every word, her eyes widening at "Pregnant". By the end, though, she looked her old self again.  
  
"Ara, Keitaro, congratulations! This must truly be a happy time for you both!" Keitaro was shocked.  
  
"Mutsumi-san, this isn't a happy time at all! Motoko's life is ruined, now! She can't inherit the Shinmeiryuu school of martial arts, she won't be able to finish her studies at Tokyo University, and she's going to have a kid, for crying out loud! Think of me, too! I don't mean to sound selfish, but I'm not ready to be a father! Look at me!" He fell silent, and abruptly sat down on a nearby bench. Mutsumi sat down next to him, getting rather close to him as she settled in. She took his hand in hers, and squeezed it. Keitaro returned the pressure; welcoming it in his time of distress. Mutsumi was calming with her mere presence.  
  
"Keitaro, is it really such an unhappy thing?" She asked, looking at him quizzically. "I mean, I'm not an experienced person in stuff like that, so I don't know, but it seems like raising a baby with someone you love would be... Well, something to remember, ne?" She smiled. "Perhaps your lives aren't ruined, only changed. You should see how things turn out first, before you condemn them." Keitaro looked straight ahead at the harbour that was looming out of the blinding rays of the setting sun. He had barely any chance to let her words sink in when she pulled him away by the sleeve of his jacket. "Now come on," she said, "The place where I hire my boats is just over here!" She laughed, and pulled him towards what looked to be a small shack to the side of a dock, with a number of unsafe-looking motorboats tied to a truck beside it.  
  
Mutsumi paid the man inside the shack (who looked to be a MOST unpleasant character) and then went over to the boats. With Keitaro's help, they launched it, and were soon out into open water. Keitaro had been worrying since they stepped inside it, and his worries now grew a voice.  
  
"Mutsumi-san, do you know how to get to Okinawa from here?"  
  
"Ara? Oh, that's right! We're going back home! Silly me, always taking the wrong turns." Keitaro could have screamed at her eternal optimism.  
  
"**MUTSUMI, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHERE WE ARE?!**"  
  
"Ara, no, not really. It's okay, we'll find our way soon enough!"  
  
"**AIIIIIIIII!!!**"  
  
(hinata-sou, the same time)  
  
"...So, that's all there is to it." Motoko finished her story, which was essentially the same as Keitaro's, minus the Naru-centred angst, for the most part. Su, Shinobu, Haruka and Kitsune were sitting on the common area's couch, staring at her open-mouthed. A bottle of sake lay at Kitsune's feet on its side, slowly spilling the last of the contents that the bottle's shape would allow onto the floor. Nobody noticed.  
  
A slew of questions, or perhaps they were simply shouts of surprise, or perhaps they were accusations, death threats directed towards Keitaro, or maybe even a conglomerate of all four, came at Motoko like a barrage of blows. She couldn't make out anything that anyone was saying; they were all talking as fast as they could at once. She closed her eyes and waited for a moment. Silence slowly fell, and when the last mouth had been closed, Motoko opened her eyes. She didn't really know what she expected to see before her.  
  
What she saw was four concerned faces. Concerned, but not angry. Haruka was looking at her down the length of her nose, a thoughtful look in her eyes. Su's normally permanent grin was replaced with a serious, though caring, expression. Shinobu's eyes were leaking tears down her face, and she looked as if she wanted to curl up and whimper for a little while, but her mouth was set in a determined line. Kitsune just looked worried. These were her friends, Motoko realized. They didn't want to hurt her. She looked at each of them again, eyes drifting back and forth; not saying a word. She waited. Haruka was the first to speak.  
  
"So, if you're... pregnant, then where's my nephew? Shouldn't he be here with you, sharing the responsibilities and all that?" There was a stern note in her voice, but Motoko didn't think it was because she was angry. There was _always_ a stern note in Haruka's voice. Motoko smiled at the thought before responding.  
  
"Keitaro... well, the news came as somewhat of a shock to him. I don't think he was really prepared for it." At that, Kitsune snorted, Haruka made a "hmph!" sort of noise, and Su giggled. Shinobu's expression didn't change. She still looked like she was trying not to cry. Motoko ignored them all and continued. "Anyway, he said he needed to take a couple of days to himself, to think things over. He promised me two things before he left, though." Another look at the expectant faces in front of her made her keep this pause brief. "He said that he would be the child's father; he would raise it with me as he should. He also said that he was not running away. He promised me that he would return in two days time, and you all know that promises have always meant something extraordinary to Keitaro."  
  
"That's all well and good," Kitsune interjected, "Keitaro will be back if he says he'll be. What I'm concerned about right now, though, Motoko, is you. Are you all right? Is there anything we can do for you?" Kitsune outstretched her right hand and covered Motoko's left one with it. The foxgirl smiled. A friendly, compassionate smile; one that spoke whole encyclopaedias about just how far her friends would go for her. Motoko smiled herself.  
  
"I'm holding up. All I'd ask from you four is to keep on treating me as you always have; with love and respect. I'll try not to be too much of a burden on you all." Shinobu spoke up now, apparently having won her battle with her tears.  
  
"Motoko-sempai, you won't be a burden! We love you and we always will! If you're going to have a baby, then we'll all help you get through everything involved with that. Keitaro's not the only one who believes responsibilities should be shared equally."  
  
"Thank you, Shinobu... I know that must have been hard for you to say, and I appreciate it so much." Motoko got up, gently letting go of Kitsune's hand, and embraced the girl. After hesitating for a moment, Shinobu wrapped her own arms around Motoko. The others silently joined them, and they stood there for a time.  
  
(Otohime residence, five hours later)  
  
It was dark. It had been dark for about an hour now, and it was much colder than it had been at the train station. Warmer though, thankfully, than it had been on the rickety, sketchy-looking motorboat. Keitaro and Mutsumi stood on the back deck of the Otohime residence, watching the stars. Mutsumi had a cup of hot sake in one hand, and Keitaro's in the other. Keitaro had similar fare. The two said nothing, and did nothing except occasionally sip from their glasses to keep the chill of not-quite-winter, not-quite-fall at bay. After a time like this, Mutsumi spoke.  
  
"Urashima-kun, forgive me if I sound like I'm prying, but are you and Motoko-chan going to get married?" Keitaro looked at her. He had been woolgathering, but he had heard what she'd said. It was funny, too, because he'd honestly never considered that. He had promised to be the child's father, and raise it with her, yes... but did this include taking her as his wife? He didn't know.  
  
"I, uh... I really don't know, Mutsumi-san. I've honestly not considered it yet." Mutsumi looked at him thoughtfully for a long time before she spoke again.  
  
"Ara, Urashima-kun. It seems as if I'm forever losing you to other women, ne?" She said it with a trace of a laugh, as she said everything, but this time it sounded different. She sounded... wistful.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mutsumi-san." It was all he could think to say.  
  
"Whatever makes you happy, Urashima-kun, will make me happy. Perhaps a little disappointed, but many worse things could happen to me. Not to mention, I really wouldn't want at all to complicate your situation any further." She tightened her hand around his. He nodded.  
  
"Thank you, Mutsumi-san. I'm really glad I could spend this time here with you. To be by myself, thinking all this stuff over... I wouldn't have been surprised if I went stark raving mad!" She laughed.  
  
"Aren't you halfway there already?"  
  
"Hey! I never said that!"  
  
"Yes you did! After the third hour of not knowing where we were in the boat, you said you felt half out of your mind!"  
  
"Mutsumi-san, that's simply an expression!"  
  
"Oh, of course it is. Bring out some more excuses, why don't you?"  
  
"Mutsumi! You're not playing fair, now!" The two continued on as such for another hour at least, quietly teasing one another. It did a splendid job in taking Keitaro's mind off of the heavy events of the past little while. He relaxed. Soon, they finished their sake and went inside. Mutsumi went upstairs to her room, and her mother, Natsumi, met Keitaro on the downstairs trip.  
  
"Ah, turning in for the night, Keitaro-kun?" She grinned at him. "The room is down the hallway to the left, right at the end. There's fresh sheets and pillowcases in the closet if the ones on the bed aren't fresh. It's been a while since anyone's used the guest room."  
  
"Thank you, Otohime-san, but I'm sure they'll do just fine. I'm too tired to worry much about the freshness of my sheets!" He joked. She laughed.  
  
"All right then, sleep well!" She walked up the rest of the stairs and disappeared from sight, humming to herself quietly. Keitaro made his way to his room, lay down, and sleep found him quickly. In the morning, he would be thankful that there had been no dreams.  
  
**End chapter twelve (Ending one)  
  
((Aaah, does it ever feel good to pick that up again! I hadn't written anything in a few days, and this fic was almost starting to get that horrible "stale" feeling. I was worried for a moment there guys, but don't worry, the spark that drew me into this fic in the beginning isn't gone!! :D  
  
This chapter's largely transitional, but it marks an important stage with Keitaro, who was the main focus. He's starting to grow more comfortable with the idea of having a kid, and not to mention, the idea of marrying Motoko has now entered his mind. [FORESHADOWING, ANYONE?!] hehe. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed, gomenasai for taking so long, and as always, PLEASE REVIEW!! :P  
  
-Min))**


	13. Traditions From a Faraway Land

**Chapter thirteen (Ending one)**

Motoko shivered. It had gotten a lot colder in the past few days, and she hadn't gotten used to it yet. She still wasn't positive if it was really the cold, or just the absence of warmth within herself, though. The fact that the temperature drop had come the first day of Keitaro's absence was just a little too convenient for her to ignore.

She shrugged, and continued her kata. Her feet danced around the rooftop, weaving intricate patterns that no human eye could follow. Her blade sliced through the air, carving it into a thousand filaments with every swing. She was a vision of perfection as she nimbly bounced hither and yon about the rooftop. On the surface, anyway.

Inside, Motoko was a wreck. Two days ago, Keitaro had left her to "collect his thoughts," in his words. Soon after that, Motoko had gathered her friends and told them both of her mishap, and their decision regarding it. They'd offered what comfort they could, and then everything had more or less resumed its pace as per normal. Motoko had gone to train, Kitsune had settled down with some sake to watch the races, and Su had dragged Shinobu off to test some new invention.

Motoko hadn't been able to train then, though. She'd gone back to her room and stared at the wall for a long time. She'd tried many things to perk herself up, and eventually found herself continuing an old story that she hadn't thought about in years. A silly, pulp romance thing she'd written back in the days when she was mooning over Keitaro. Silly, yes, but still fun to write. After all, those stories could mean something to someone in the future, so she'd never thrown any of them away.

It hadn't taken her mind off Keitaro, rather, it had made it worse. She started weeping mid-composition, but ignored it. She didn't want to allow herself to feel so weak over a simple two-day absence. She ignored her tears and let them fall onto the paper until it grew so damp she had to re-write a page. She had given up and slept, then, but badly.

Here she was, now, at the end of that horrible, dragging two

(hundred thousand million)

days. Keitaro was... where? She didn't know. He still hadn't come back from wherever it was that he'd gone. Motoko had resolved to stay awake until he arrived, though. Partly to berate him for making her worry so, but mostly just so she could kiss him. (_It's strange,_) Motoko thought, (_how familiar kissing him begins to feel to me. How familiar having him near to me is beginning to feel... I do wonder what he's decided with his time spent thinking. I hope he's not running away..._) Motoko stopped. Blocked out all conscious thought and physical movement. She looked around for something to concentrate on, and found a small imperfection on the floorboard she was standing on. She gazed.

All thoughts fell away. Her world came to consist of herself and that small mark on the wood. She trapped her seditious, hurtful inner monologue inside it and didn't open the door for a full five minutes. She slowly relaxed her fierce concentration. It wouldn't do to start that again. Not until Keitaro comes home at the very least. (_...and he_ _will come home,_) she added to herself. She walked downstairs. She needed a drink. She'd been practicing for near three hours now.

The phone rang as she was coming out of the kitchen. Ring, ring. That same noise it had made when Keitaro picked it up that day, and ironically enough, just as significant. She answered.

"Moshi moshi, Hinata-sou." She kept it formal when using the phone, as she always did. Whoever it was replied without hesitation.

"Moshi moshi, is Kitsune there?"

"Yes, I believe so... Let me go fetch her for you." Motoko put the phone down and walked out into the common area, only to find a note on the couch next to a large stain that appeared to be sake. It read:

_I've just gone out to pick up my winnings. Finally picked a good horse this time._

-Kitsune 

Motoko sighed. Forever the unorthodox one would be Kitsune.

She returned to the phone.

"I'm very sorry, but she's not here. She left to pick up some money at the racetrack. I could take a message for you, if you'd like."

"...Motoko?" All of sudden, it clicked. This was Naru. She felt a hot flush take hold of her face, and the guilty feelings she'd had that day came flooding back. She couldn't say anything. She just listened to Naru's breath. She held her own breath; for fear that letting it out would start something she didn't want. Naru spoke again.

"Motoko... are you still there? Please, if you are, speak up. I need to talk to you."

"I... I'm still here, Naru-san."

"Good. I need to say this." Motoko gulped and prepared herself to be verbally lambasted to the point of tears. It wouldn't be anything she didn't deserve, kami knew.

"I don't blame you for what happened, Motoko. I realize now that I was begging for it to happen. You all loved him, and I knew that. Still, though, I treated him so coldly most of the time... I'd only show affection when nobody was looking. I kept my kisses in the closet, and he hated it. I could tell. So... I've come to realize that this is a little of my fault, as well."

"..." Motoko was silent. Naru had stopped talking, and Motoko couldn't think of a way to reply to that. She was shocked. Now, two out of three corners of their peculiar little triangle had shifted some of the blame away from her. She was the only one who still thought it to be entirely her fault. How could she respond to this?

"Motoko... I don't want to lose either of you to this. I need time, but I will return. Would that be all right with you? Would you... like to see me again, sometime?" Motoko gulped at Naru's new words. If Naru was going to return after her baby was born, what new horrors would this summon? She thought briefly about telling her right now, as to deter her from returning, but thought better of it. Instead, she left the subject be entirely.

"I... I'd like that. I think Keitaro would, too." She kept her reply tactful, not in any way betraying the romance that had become prevalent between them recently. Naru seemed happy to hear this.

"Yeah, I know he would. I got the chance to talk to him a couple of days ago when he picked up the phone by mistake. I'm still so angry at him, but it was good to hear his voice." Motoko took a second meaning in those words, and posed a question.

"Does that mean you're still angry with me, as well?"

"Well, yes. You two did me grievous emotional harm, and I don't think I'll ever forget it, but I can forgive. Give me time, is all. Notice you don't see me coming home tomorrow." Naru laughed, and all at once Motoko could hear a certain iciness behind it. Naru was intent on coming back and whisking Keitaro back into her arms, Motoko could see it now. She was going to be sorely surprised when she returned (_Or so I hope...)_ her thoughts added.

"Well, I can understand that, Naru-san. The doors of this place will always be open to you. I'll tell Kitsune that you called, okay?"

"Okay, Motoko-chan. Goodbye."

(click)

Motoko sat down heavily on the nearest thing she could; this happened to be a small stool next to the table that held the phone on it. She sighed, and took a sip of tea. (_Well, this certainly puts things at a new angle._) Motoko's thoughts wandered to dangerous places while she drank, not even trying to stop them this time. (_She said she talked to him two days ago... Maybe she convinced him to go to her in England? What if Keitaro's... gone?_)

"NO!!" She started, and looked around her. Her fists had hit the table she was sitting at, and they had splitered it. Her teacup was smashed, and she had cut herself in three places from the wreckage. She still didn't realize that she'd spoken aloud.

"What do you mean, 'No'?" A voice. It had come from the doorway. It was male. She dared to risk a glance. Him.

"Keitaro!" She leaped from her seat and ran over to him, falling onto him and smothering him with kisses. She gripped him so tightly that after a moment or two he said:

"Ano, Motoko-chan... I'm sorry to interrupt the moment, but you're hurting me." She looked at herself and saw that she had him in a vise-like grip. She relaxed. Loosened her arms. She kissed him more. More, and more. Kisses came and kisses went, and still she had to kiss him. He stopped her after a few minutes.

"Motoko-chan, I think we should sit down and talk about... our situation. After all, the reason I left was to think of a plan, ne?" He laughed, and put an arm behind his head. He looked adorable. She kissed his nose.

"Of course, Keitaro-kun. Come, let's go to my room. We will have more privacy up there." She took his hand and began to lead him upstairs. (_Privacy?_) he thought, as they ascended the staircase, (_The Hinata-sou looks like it's totally empty, though..._) Before he had time to think much more about anything, though, he found himself in Motoko's room. She sat crosslegged on her futon, and there was a chair up next to the wall, empty. He took it. She spoke.

"So, Keitaro-kun. Tell me what you've been thinking about these past two days." He took a breath, clasped his hands on his lap, and began.

"Ano, soon after I left, I decided that I'd probably have an easier time of deciding where to go if I went to the train station. Y'know, I could look at all possible destinations and then just pick one."

"Like throwing darts at a phone book." Motoko supplied.

"Something like that, I guess, but I didn't end up getting on a train at all. I ran into Mutsumi-san, you remember her.

"Of course, though I haven't seen her in a while," Motoko said, with a gleam of ice in her words, "and what did you two get up to?" Keitaro missed the jealous note, something that Motoko was glad for. She didn't want to be like Naru, pushing Keitaro away with coldness.

"Well, we went for a walk to catch up on some things. You'd think she went to a different university than I, we see each other so infrequently. On our walk, I told her of our situation here. She invited me to come stay with her for the weekend so I could save money and have a listening ear all at the same time." Keitaro got up and walked over to Motoko's futon, and sat down on it next to her. He put a hand on her leg. His touch sent all kinds of wonderful feelings through her.

"Wasn't she... well, a little disappointed with the news?" Motoko had to ask. "She's always had a very... well, large, obvious soft spot for you, Keitaro-kun." He didn't even look nervous as he replied, which made Motoko feel much better. Keitaro was an awful liar; he must be telling the truth.

"Well, she was, but she was still very sympathetic and attentive. She listened, and she made me look at the situation with a new light. I used to see it as a curse; not just for me but for both of us. I mean, there are a lot of things we have to change now, ne?" Motoko nodded, but Keitaro didn't let her say anything before pressing on. "Motoko-chan, she made me realize that this is not bad, this is just different. Life throwing one of its famous curveballs at us, you know? I think that us, raising a baby, would be... well, something to remember, ne?"

Motoko stared at him. His face was honest and open. She knew he would never hurt her. She knew that if there was one man, no, one _person_ in the whole world that she could get through this with, it was him. She hugged him tight, and spoke.

"Keitaro-kun, it would indeed be something to remember. Would and will."

"There is one thing I'm worried about, though. Tsuruko. What will we tell her?" Motoko shuddered against him, and he noted that. (_I'm guessing, from that, that she still hasn't thought of anything to say at all, if she's even thought of telling her yet._) Keitaro thought. Motoko spoke again.

"Ano... I've not really thought of how to break this to her yet. It's going to be a disaster no matter which way we come at it, though. I'm young, I'm not married, and—" Motoko stopped. She stopped because when she said that, Keitaro had reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, black, velvet-covered something. A box.

"Something I picked up on over in America. They have so many interesting traditions, but this one particularly struck me." She barely heard him.

"Wh-what would that be?"

"Well, in America, when someone desires to marry someone else, they get on their knees and they offer them a ring. Over there they generally use gold set with a small diamond, but I thought you might like this better." Keitaro got up, then knelt in front of the futon, bowing his head. He extended his hand that was holding the something, which she now knew to be a box. It was open, and lying on the silken cushion therein were twin jade bands. Each one had incredibly fine kanji characters carved on the inside face. They read: 'New beginnings'. Motoko couldn't speak. She reached out and took one of the rings.

She held it up, placing it and her hand above her bedside lamp. The jade caught the light that rose from the bulb as steam from a boiling pot, and threw it back into her eyes in a thousand, no a million, different pieces. It was beautiful. She slid it onto her finger, still not saying a word, and turned to Keitaro.

"Ano... is that a yes, then?" Motoko face-vaulted, then jumped to her feet, brandishing her newly adorned fist in his face.

"Baka! Of course it is! Would you even doubt what I feel for you now?!" Keitaro recoiled in fear, and she mentally hit herself. (_There I go again. I've got to stop pushing him from me like this. Keitaro doesn't have nerves to match his invincible body, and I don't want to go the way of Naru..._) she spoke again, her tone softer this time. "Keitaro-kun, I'm sorry. I... I accept." Keitaro grinned at her.

"Well then, I've solved another of our problems for us, then, ne?" Motoko was puzzled.

"What problem are you referring to, precisely?

"The problem of what to tell Tsuruko. She would most certainly understand why you are pregnant if she found out you'd taken a husband, wouldn't she?" Motoko thought about this. She was supposed to carry on the Shinmeiryuu school, yes, but so was Tsuruko, at one point or another. Things had just... changed, that's all. Perhaps something else could be arranged.

"That's certainly possible... You know, Tsuruko was supposed to inherit the school at one point herself, before she took a husband."

"Well then, why don't the two of us go see her sometime in the near future to talk about it? I've got no classes on the weekend."

"...Keitaro, you baka, nobody has classes this weekend. There's a paleontology conference going on there Friday through Sunday." Keitaro face-vaulted, then righted himself, put an arm behind his head and laughed.

"Oh, of course. I'm sorry, Motoko-chan, I forget the dumbest things sometimes." Motoko smiled herself, then reached out her hand and caressed his arm gently.

"I wouldn't have you any other way, you know that?"

"Yeah, I know."

They kissed, then, because nothing else would have sufficed to fill the moment. After another few minutes, fiancé and fiancée were sound asleep; each wrapped in the body heat of another; preparing themselves for the journey and inevitable confrontation that Friday's coming would mean.

**End Chapter thirteen**

**((Well, whatch'all think? I liked this chapter notsomuch as some of the others, but I feel it does my vision of the Keitaro/Motoko ending much justice. This is going to be the happier of the two endings, but they will both be happy in the end, I promise. I'm going to put an epilogue on the end of each of them that will depict things as being totally hunky-dory, and it will all make sense and work out. I can do it, for I am a genius!**

**Now, as I always say: REVIEW, PLEASE! :D))**


	14. Return To Shinmeiryuu

**Chapter fourteen (_Ending one_)**

The train went over a small bump in the road. Motoko opened her eyes. Looked around. Remembered where she was.

"**We will be arriving in Kyoto in approximately half an hour. Please have your tickets ready if you wish to disembark there. Thank you for choosing Japanese National Rail, and have a nice day.**" The voice coming from the speakers above her head only accentuated the point, and fear grasped her by the back of her neck with icy, laughing fingers. It loved the reaction its touch evoked in her.

It was Friday, that fateful day when they had left the Hinata-sou together to go see Tsuruko. To ask her blessing on their marriage. Marriage! The word still seemed strange and foreign to her. She looked down at her left hand and saw Keitaro's ring; it was still there, and shining. She eased it off of her finger and held it up to the light. It glimmered at her; seeming to say, "_Don't worry so much, baka. It'll be all right._" Motoko smiled. It was Keitaro we were talking about, after all. Her Keitaro. Her love. Her smile grew wider, and she closed her eyes, meaning to sleep for that extra half-hour. She'd need all the energy she could muster when she finally faced Tsuruko. Marriage or no marriage, baby or no baby, her sister was bound to take the news that she would no longer be continuing Shinmeiryuu badly.

**(London, England, 9:00 pm local time)**

"Naru, hon, are you coming to the club with us or not?" Naru glanced up from the text she had been reading, 'A brief history of Early Childhood Education'. ('_Brief,' my ass._) Naru thought with a touch of frustration. The book had to be four hundred pages long, and it was so boring she could almost cry. She looked at the person standing in front of her. Annabelle Malley, twenty years old. Her roommate at Middlesex University, and really the only person she felt remotely close to in this entire country. She looked back at her book and grimaced.

"I really can't, Anna. I've got the rest of this book to read by tomorrow for the noon lecture. I'll be _screwed_ if I'm not finished it." Annabelle sighed, looking disappointed, and opened the door, turning as if to leave. Naru went right on reading about the behaviours expected of early childhood educators of the 1940's. When she didn't hear the door shut after a minute or two, she looked up again. Annabelle was still there. Her coat was hung up, and her shoes were off. She was wearing an expression of caring and concern on her face, and when she noticed Naru had looked up again, she walked over to the couch and sat down next to her.

"You and I need to have a little chat, love." Annabelle said. Naru looked nonplussed.

"About what, Anna?"

"About you. You arrive here mysteriously two months ago, barely say two words to anyone except me the whole time, and you never leave your room except to go to class and eat. You throw yourself at your work like it's the only thing in the world you have; in my opinion anyone who works like that has some serious baggage they'd be better off without. So, spill." Naru stared at her, eyes as wide as dinner plates. She did feel close to this girl, but she realized that she'd not told her a whole hell of a lot about herself. Her surprise stemmed from this in bulk; the fact that she hadn't said anything definitive about herself and the other fact, this being that Annabelle had somehow gleaned it from her behaviour anyway.

"I really d-don't know what you're on about, Anna-chan," Naru said, reverting to Japanese for part of her sentence in her nervousness, "I'm just fine. I'm only trying to do well on my studies." Naru hadn't even noticed the slip back to Japanese, and thought her reply had been convincing and genuine. She smiled, trying to complete the illusion. Annabelle was looking at her like she was a very small, very stupid child. Naru face-vaulted.

"Yeah, um, I might have believed that if I was three... not to mention autistic." Annabelle helped her up, grinning. "I knew there was something wrong. You should just tell me about it. You know, get it off your chest and all that. You'll feel better, honest." Naru looked over at her, and opened her mouth. Shut it again. Tears pricked at her eyes suddenly, and when she opened her mouth again, she sobbed.

"Kei... Keitaro!" It was all she could say. She suddenly reached out for Anna, and, finding her arms, leaned into them and cried. She didn't even know why she was crying. Being around so much constant moral support at the Hinata-sou, and then coming to this place where she knew next to noone had made the offer of such support so foreign to her that Anna's kindness had really touched a nerve, she supposed. She lay there, head resting on Anna's lap for a few minutes, and cried. Anna stroked her hair, and said nothing.  
Eventually, Naru's tears had tapered off to dry sniffles and occasional dabs at the corners of her eyes. She rolled on to her back, and saw Anna's face looking down at her. Light was reflecting off her hair. (_Her hair looks so much like Motoko's..._) Naru thought. (_If Anna were Japanese, she and Motoko would look a lot alike._) It was true. Anna was tall, slim, and very pale, with eyes the colour of purple velvet and long, very straight black hair. A beautiful girl, also an extremely caring girl, as Naru had discovered. She would have felt very much at home at the Hinata-sou. The hanging face spoke.

"There, now... Do you feel better, Naru?" She nodded.

"Yeah... Thanks, Anna. I really needed that."

"Not a problem at all. Now; who's Keitaro?" Naru face-vaulted. She still hadn't told her anything. Naru took a deep breath, and paused. How should she tell her this?

"Well... I guess I'd better start at the beginning, ne?"

**(JNR train #278, Tokyo to Kyoto, 12:30 pm local time)**

"**Last call for disembarking passengers at Kyoto train station, this is the last call. Please have your tickets ready as you exit the train. Thank you again for choosing JNR for your travel needs.**"

"Motoko-chan, wake up! This is our stop!" Motoko opened her eyes, and found herself staring into two large, chocolate-brown orbs. Keitaro's eyes. She smiled, then leaned in and kissed him. Keitaro blushed slightly, and then leaned back and extended his hand to her. She took it, and stood up. Keitaro turned and hefted up their luggage. They stepped off the train into the afternoon sunshine after giving their ticket stubs to a gruff, unfriendly train conductor.

The weather was unseasonably warm for Kyoto at this time of year. The afternoon sunlight washed over the two lovers, and hand in hand, they set off for the Shinmeiryuu dojo. The hike was a long one, and took them quite a ways out of the city of Kyoto itself. Along the way, they passed a small stand on the corner of a dirt road. It was a simple affair, home-made from local wood, and there was an old woman and man sitting behind it on comically tall stools. The two looked to be selling vegetables and other things of that sort. At that moment, Keitaro's stomach decided to wake up and start clamouring for some food.

"Motoko-chan... Ano, would you like to get something to eat here?" Motoko nodded in agreement, and the two approached the little food vendors, hand in hand.

"Konnichiwa, young ones," The old woman said, leaning forward ever so slightly in a bow of acknowledgement.

"Hai, konnichiwa to you. What can we do for you today?" The old man followed suit, looking the two of them over as he did so. He put a hand to his chin and seemed to be pondering something as Keitaro replied.

"I'd like a slice of watermelon and two rice balls, please. Motoko-chan, what would you like?" before Motoko got a chance to open her mouth, the two elders jumped off their stools and gasped in amazement.

"Ah! I _knew_ you looked familiar!" exclaimed the woman.

"Yes, of course! You're Motoko Aoyama, by the kami! Home after all these years!" the old man said. Keitaro was taken quite aback, but it seemed that Motoko had come to a realization of her own. She bowed deeply before the two.

"Ah! Gomenasai for not recognizing you earlier, honoured elders." The two laughed at this, and the old woman spoke again.

"Worry not, Motoko-chan, I didn't expect you to. It's been a good many years since we've seen you around these parts. What brings you home, my dear?" Motoko straightened up, and took Keitaro by the hands, fairly dragging him over to the pair.

"This... this is Keitaro, my fiancé. We're returning to the Shinmeiryuu dojo to ask my sister's blessing on our marriage. Keitaro," she said, pointing in turn to each of the two before him, "This is Yuri-sama, and this is Kenji-sama. They were once masters of the Shinmeiryuu dojo themselves, but retired years before I was born. They're very highly regarded around here." Motoko smiled. It had been years indeed since she'd seen these two. They had been like surrogate grandparents to her and Tsuruko after their parents had died. Keitaro bowed to each of them in turn, and they returned the gesture. Yuri smiled, and kissed Keitaro on his forehead when he bowed to her.

"Keitaro, you said your name was?"

"Hai, Yuri-sama. Keitaro Urashima."

"Well, if little Motoko-chan is getting married to you, then that makes you a wonderful, honourable man in my book. Please, take whatever you wish from our stand, and then hurry on to the dojo. Tsuruko must hear this news!"

The two thanked the old couple profusely, then proceeded to fix themselves a sort of picnic basket from the choice selection offered. They bid them farewell, then continued down the path toward the school, with Keitaro oddly silent all of a sudden. After walking for about fifteen minutes with neither of them having said a word, Motoko stopped, and turned to Keitaro.

"Keitaro-kun, why are you so silent all of a sudden?" Keitaro jumped. He had been woolgathering again, and her voice had startled him. He put an arm behind his head and did his best to look natural.

"N-no real reason, Motoko-chan. I was simply admiring the... the beautiful view!" Motoko tilted her head to one side and gave him a slightly exasperated look.

"Yes, of course you were. You did notice that we're walking on a barren path, flanked on both sides by a grotesque swamp, didn't you?" Keitaro face-vaulted, then looked around him. It was true. The view around them was nothing short of horrendous. Clouds of insects buzzed around the two of them, and the air was growing greyer by the minute as clouds covered more and more of the sky. He tried again.

"Okay, so maybe I wasn't admiring the view. I was just thinking, Motoko-chan, that's all.

"About what?" Motoko pressed him further. There could be no serious doubts at this point, or the two of them were finished. Tsuruko had an extremely keen sense of what other people were feeling. If she sensed doubt or hesitance in Keitaro when they went to ask her blessing, she might very well kill him where he stood rather than give it.

"About... Oh, everything. You, me. What we're about to do. What everyone else is going to say when we tell them those rings really aren't just a present between lovers." Motoko giggled at that. She herself severely doubted that anyone living at the Hinata-sou really thought that that's what they were. It was painfully obvious what their real purpose was, in spite of the foreign tradition.

"I sense somehow, that your worries go a little past what you've just told me, Keitaro-kun."

"Aah, you've got me there. I'm... Motoko, I'm terrified. Your sister is the single scariest person I've ever met in my life, and considering what I go through on a daily basis living at the Hinata-sou, that's quite a tall statement, wouldn't you say?"

"Keitaro-kun," Motoko said, putting a hand to Keitaro's shoulder in a gesture of support, "I'll agree with you that Tsuruko is... a very imposing person, but she's not going to

(kill)

hurt you, or anything. If she gets angry at all, it will be with me. I promise. Now, clear your mind of all doubt. We've got to go in there believing in what we tell her, or..." Motoko trailed off. She realized that what she was about to say was an inherent contradiction of what she'd just said.

"...Or bad things will happen." Keitaro finished her sentence for her, summing up her thoughts nicely, albeit a little sanitized. Motoko smiled.

"Exactly. Now, let's continue on. The dojo is coming up around the next bend." Motoko took his hand, and they walked down the winding path again.

**(London, England, 12:00 am local time)**

"...And so that would be about the time that I left the Hinata-sou. I came to England on the Tokyo University student exchange program about a month later." Naru fell silent for the first time in almost three hours. Her throat felt like sandpaper, and her eyes were red from fatigue and crying. She'd just finished telling Anna not only the story of what had happened between her and

(that baka, and HER, that whore)

Keitaro and Motoko, but her whole history at the Hinata-sou. Anna was looking at her in amazement.

"Naru, love... Wow. That's one hell of a story." Anna meant it, too. Her eyes, her whole expression was a testament to the veracity of her words. She put a hand out and touched Naru's cheek. "That Keitaro guy sounds like he's really nice."

"He... He is, really. Except for that one instance, I don't think there's ever been a time that he's knowingly hurt me in the five years I've known him. He used to do things for me all the time that were painful as anything for him, but he did them anyway. He did them because he thought they would make me feel better."

"You know, I think you should definitely consider talking to him again. You know, just give him a jingle, as they say around these parts." Naru laughed. Anna smiled at her, then looked at the clock and started a bit. "Oi, would you look at that. We've gone and talked the whole night away. I'm going to bed. Classes start early tomorrow. You should get some sleep too, hon."

"Yeah, I guess 'A brief history of early childhood education' will have to wait 'til tomorrow, ne?" Anna nodded, and laughed.

"Goodnight, Naru."

"Goodnight." She got up and walked over to her bed. She lay down, and soon enough, Naru could hear snoring. Naru didn't sleep for a few hours, herself. All she could think about was Keitaro, how much she wanted to

(kiss, hold, love, snuggle, keep forever)

see him again. There was so much time she'd missed. Was she right in having come here? Was she? It felt right most of the time, but after tonight, she just didn't know...

**(Shinmeiryuu dojo, 5:30 pm local time)**

Motoko and Keitaro approached the long stone steps of the Shinmeiryuu dojo after rounding the last corner in the winding road. Motoko was apprehensive, though she didn't know why. She was right in her feelings, however, as was soon revealed.

"Long time no see, Motoko-han." The pair jumped as Tsuruko's voice, soft and with a hint of laughter as always, drifted towards their waiting ears from behind one of the two tall trees flanking the start of the steps. She stepped out; resplendent as ever even in her gi and hamaka, and walked over to the two of them who were still frozen on the spot from her unexpected appearance. Motoko gulped, and prepared herself.

"Konbanwa, ane-ue. I, er... wasn't expecting to run into you here." Motoko could have slapped herself. What the hell _was_ she expecting, exactly? It was difficult if not impossible to visit Tsuruko without her somehow getting wind of it beforehand. Tsuruko smiled, and put a hand on her sister's shoulder. A friendly hand, so it may have appeared to the observer, but Motoko felt an entirely different sensation course through her. Her sister's grip was firm, and as she looked into her eyes, she saw a hint of whatever creature her sister became when she was angry. Like the time she'd been punished for freezing in front of that horrible

(turtle)

demon. Motoko gulped.

"Ano... who were you expecting to meet here, Motoko-han?" Tsuruko laughed, like the tinkling of chimes. She turned to Keitaro.

"Urashima-san, I think you'd better wait here. I've got to speak to my sister about something in private. I'll send someone to fetch you when we've finished." Keitaro nodded vigourously, and found himself a seat on a nearby rock. He looked slightly relieved to be out of the fire for now, but as he turned to Motoko his expression was one of pure sympathy. (_She knows,_) Motoko thought, (_HOW does she know? How is that possible?_) She didn't have time to contemplate this any further, however. Tsuruko took her arm, and led her up the stairs. Somewhat forcefully, in fact.

After a few minutes of slightly hurried walking, they reached the dojo itself. Tsuruko led her inside, and into a small room that she recognized as the old beginner's classroom that she and Tsuruko had once been educated in. There was a fine sheen of dust over everything, and it looked like it hadn't been used in years. Tsuruko lit a lamp, and coughing a little from the dust, she sat. Said nothing. Motioned for Motoko to sit in front of her. She complied.

"Well, Motoko-han. Here's what I want you to do. I want you to explain everything that has transpired in the last three months. I don't want you to even attempt to deceive me; I already know more than I'd like to." Tsuruko's face was set in a grim expression, and Motoko began to actually be fearful for her life. Her sister, when angered, was absolutely terrifying, and she thought that this time, maybe, she'd gone just far enough for her sister to want her dead. She gulped, and opened her mouth to speak, but Tsuruko put a finger to her lips, silencing her. "Think well before you speak, Motoko-han. Do not rush yourself; you must tell me everything."

"Ane-ue, please..." Motoko said, growing a little tearful, "Please don't hurt me or Keitaro-kun." Her sister's expression did not change.

"Tell me everything, Motoko-han, otherwise I cannot promise you that." Her face hardened. Motoko caught a sob in the back of her throat, and swallowed it. She began her story. She told her everything, starting with the night on the roof, going through the morning after, the dreary, hopeless months that had followed, and her confession to Keitaro. She told her of the wonderful way he'd made her feel, and the support and love they now were accustomed to drawing from one another. She told her about the other resident's reactions to the news, and of their journey here, stopping when she and Keitaro had reached the bottom of the stairs. When Motoko finally fell silent, her sister had tears in her eyes.

"Ane-ue? What's wrong? Have I angered you? Oh kami, please, please spare my worthless life! My baby's life! ANE-UE, I BEG YOU, PLEASE—" Tsuruko held up a hand for silence, and the now near-hysterical Motoko closed her mouth with a conscious effort. Tears she was barely aware of were running down her face as twin waterfalls, and she lowered her head. Waited to feel the sting of her sister's sword...

It never came. Instead, she felt a hand caress the back of her neck, and her sister embraced her. After a moment, she returned the embrace, and wept into her sister's shoulder. Tsuruko let it remain as such for a few minutes, and then spoke. Very softly, very calm.

"Motoko-han... my dear, sweet sister. I'm sorry for scaring you as I must have, but I had to have the truth out of you, ne? You've tried to deceive me in the past, and due to the seriousness of the matter, I had to be sure that you wouldn't. Gomenasai." Motoko was incredulous. Her sister was... having her on? This had been an act? She didn't know whether to laugh, cry, or punch her sister in the face. She settled on option number four: do nothing and wait for Tsuruko to speak again. "I know you probably would love to hit me right now, but wait. I knew about the baby and the marriage as soon as Yuri- and Kenji-sama arrived to tell me." Motoko pulled back a little to gawk at her.

"They... How did they know about the baby? I never mentioned it to them!" Tsuruko laughed.

"Well, Motoko-han, they are much more in tune with the ki signature of a human body than we are. I doubt I would have noticed the baby myself, had I not known. They knew as soon as you two approached them, however. They saw the emotional bond between you two; anyone would have seen that, but they also saw something very strange coming from you. Like a second energy, so in tune with your own it's near impossible to pick out. Kenji-sama called it 'A buttercup in a field full of sunflowers,' if that gives you any idea." Motoko nodded.

"So... Kenji-sama and Yuri-sama told you of that... Then why did you not simply confront me with the information?"

"Because, Motoko-han, I wanted to see if you would be honest with me. In a matter such as this, there can be no room for deceit, especially not of one's own family. You were honourable and you told the truth, even though you feared I would kill you for it. By the way, you may put that worry out of your mind; I've no wish to hurt either of you." Motoko was once again struck dumb. She had admitted to committing immoral and improper acts, and her sister was almost _approving_ of it!

"Ane-ue, am I not to be punished for committing such a horrible—" Tsuruko put a finger to her lips once more.

"Motoko-han, let me tell you something. I know you love Keitaro, and I know that you've loved him for a long time. That duel we had on the beach, do you remember?" Motoko nodded. She'd very nearly confessed to him then. "I told you then I didn't care if you succeeded at swordswomanship, education, or romance, as long as you succeeded at something, ne?" Motoko nodded again, eyes wide. "Well, here you are. You still train yourself rigorously, you're a second-year student of Tokyo university who's not doing too badly, and you're marrying the man you love. That's something to be proud of, ne?"

"But... but I have brought dishonour on our family's name! I am pregnant and unmarried, such is immoral!"

"Motoko-han... I got pregnant before I married as well, did you know that?" Now Motoko _knew _she was dreaming. Had to be. How could any of this really be happening? She pinched her arm. It hurt. Tsuruko laughed. "No, you're not dreaming. It's true. I married Tenji a week later, though, so nobody was the wiser... except, I think, for Yuri- and Kenji-sama, and even to this day they will not admit to it." Tsuruko smiled. "So, while it's not exactly something to broadcast to the world, I think it's honourable and commendable that you two are going to make such large personal sacrifices to give your child the best life you can. I am proud of you, Motoko-han."

Tsuruko had tears in her eyes now, and Motoko could feel her own welling back up. She hugged her sister, and after a second, Tsuruko pulled away, eyes dry once more. "Now, Motoko-han, let's get Keitaro in here, and we can discuss plans for the wedding ceremony!" Motoko smiled. Maybe, just maybe, things were going to be all right. Only time would tell.

**End chapter fourteen (_Ending one_)**

((Well guys, my longest chapter yet and only ONE MORE TO GO in ending one, plus the epilogue where everyone's happy. [yes, that includes Naru. How? You'll see. :P]

Ending two will undoubtedly be shorter than this one, but not by that much, putting my estimate for the final length of the story at roughly 35,000-50,000 words.

I think I'll tease you all now by telling you my intended title for chapter fifteen: NARU'S RETURN. :D

Anyway, bye for now, and as I always say:

PLEASE REVIEW!

Min))


	15. Narusegawa, Sumimasen

**Chapter fifteen (_Ending one_)**

(Hinata-sou common room, nine months later, 11:00pm)

It had been a quiet, uneventful evening for the Urashimas; it had been a quiet, uneventful evening for the whole of the Hinata-sou. So naturally, the day had been full of zany things that would curl the hair of anyone who didn't live there.

Su had invented a new weapon, and roped Keitaro into testing it with her for most of the morning. (read: forced) So as a result, Keitaro had spent much of the _afternoon_ repairing various parts of the building. Shinobu had come home crying from high school, saying that a guy had pulled her skirt down as she stood up to give an answer in class. As a result, Kitsune, Su and Sarah had found the guy, hung him upside-down from a tree by his shoelaces, then tickled him for the better part of four hours. All just part and parcel of a normal day at the Hinata-sou.

Motoko Urashima opened her eyes, and was greeted with the sight of five tiny fingers dangerously close to them. She gasped a little, startled, and then was comforted a split-second later when the little hand was withdrawn to reveal a happy, smiling baby. Held by Keitaro, of course. He grinned at her, then turned his head to face the child.

"Look, Yumiko-chan! Mama's awake!" Baby Yumiko, nearing three months old, gurgled in reply.

"Mama!"

"That's right, Yu-chan. That's your mama." Keitaro turned back to Motoko and grinned, a sly look more fitting of Kitsune than Keitaro crept over his face. "You know what, Yu-chan, I think mama would just _love_ it if you were to jump on her. Here we go!" Without any further warning, He tossed the laughing baby at her. She caught her easily, not having lost any of her old reflexes. She curled little Yumiko up in a single arm, and the baby caught hold of her resting spot with both her hands, eyes slowly closing. It was a wonder she was even awake at this hour. With her free hand, she reached over and smacked Keitaro.

"Ow! Motoko-chan, what'd you do that for?"

"Don't you _ever_ be so careless with your own daughter again! Are you stupid?" Keitaro put an arm behind his head and laughed.

"Oh come on, Motoko-chan, you and I both know there's no way you would have missed her."

"Still... Be more careful, you twit!" Keitaro nodded in reply, and leant over to kiss her; right above her left eyebrow in that spot that gave her shivers all over. Only he knew about that spot, and he used it to his advantage whenever possible. "You fiend... Taking advantage of my physical weaknesses to curry favour. Ha! See if it works." She regretted saying that instantly. He kissed her there again, and again, and a third time, then licked the same spot ever so gently. She gasped. He blew on the spot he'd just licked, and she fairly melted. "Okay... I give up, you win, you win." He grinned.

"Hah! That always works. You're such a softie underneath all that swordswoman stuff, 'toko-chan. S'why I love you so much." She gave him a phony "I'm-SO-mad-at-you-right-now" face, but it was ruined by a giant, jaw-dislocating yawn.

"Oi, Keitaro-kun... I'm _so_ tired I think I'm going to collapse. I'm so glad we're through with school for the summer. I think I'll go to bed now, and I'll tuck in Yumiko with me, if you don't mind a third in the bed." She winked at him, and he blushed. "You pervert. Still thinking dirty thoughts, I see." He started flailing his arms, sputtering a denial, but she hushed him. "I'm teasing, silly. I'm going to bed now. Coming?" Keitaro shook his head, and sat down on the couch beside her.

"Nah, I think I'll read for a little before bed. I'll be up later, 'toko-chan. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Kei-kun." She rose, gathering little Yumiko into her arms as she did so. She spared her husband one more glance, and then walked over to the edge of the staircase that would lead her to her

(their, remember)

room, and the bliss of sleep. She felt very, very happy. Today had been a good day; the best part of it being that life promised her, Keitaro, and Yumiko many, many more of them.

Keitaro sat. His book, _Ishmael_, lay open on the table in front of him, temporarily forgotten. It was part of the summer reading list for a humanities class he'd be taking in his final year of university, and he was having trouble getting into it. The fact that it was in English made it a little harder, he supposed. While he understood the language fairly well, the entirely different alphabet made reading in English a not-so-pleasant experience.

In any case, his mind was far from _Ishmael_ at the moment. His eyes were drooping, half-closed, and a dreamy, contented smile was on his face. In the past, one would have immediately associated that look with Keitaro lapsing into one of his slightly lewd fantasies, but such was not the case this time. Keitaro was very much a different man from what he used to be. His daydreams were mainly of things that had already came to pass; his own life was just so full and satisfying for him now that his dreams tended not to stray too far from reality. Right now, he was thinking about that day that had brought about this change. Not _that_ day, dearest listener, not the day

(night, it was nighttime)

that it was all set in motion, but that wintry morning in December when he and Motoko were joined as husband and wife.

_The Hinata-sou was covered in Christmas decorations already, so there hadn't been much call for decorating in honour of the ceremony. That had suited Motoko just fine, although Kitsune was a little disappointed that nobody had listened to her "Sake bottle motif" decorating idea._

_"I'm telling you, guys, it'd be great! We could dress the bride and groom up like cups, and then drench them in sake when the ceremony's finished! Whaddy'all say?" This had of course been met with a variation of boos, hisses, and debris flung in Kitsune's direction, so she hadn't pressed the manner._

_Motoko, ever the traditionalist, had insisted on a San-san-kudo ceremony, but had conceded on the point that theirs would be slightly more frilled than the traditional version. When it had began, Keitaro and Motoko had walked into the Hinata-sou common area from opposite sides. Motoko was wearing a black gown that hugged her figure nicely, reaching almost to the floor where it was trimmed with lace and velvet. She looked stunning. Keitaro was wearing a simple suit in a soft grey colour, along with a white shirt and black tie. Not formal, but hardly casual, the two of them looked utterly perfect._

_Nobody dared say a word. The whole thing just seemed so surreal that it was felt by all just a single word might shatter this fragile reality. Nobody could help but think that it didn't seem entirely right, after all they'd went through together, that it was Motoko here with Keitaro and not Naru. That thought was never spoken, though, and the ceremony proceeded. Keitaro and Motoko knelt on silk cushions placed on either side of a low table. Tsuruko now entered the room, looking as resplendent as ever even in her gi and hamaka, carrying a gold cup filled with sake. She stood at the edge of the table, looking from Keitaro to Motoko and back again._

_"I wish you both peace, happiness, and a fruitful future. Motoko-han, Urashima-kun... Drink you both of this and take each other's hands." Tsuruko set the cup down on the table and indicated to Keitaro to start the ceremony. He lifted the cup to his lips and sipped, slowly, deliberately. He passed the cup to Motoko, where the process was repeated. The cup made its way around three times three, and they were wed. Such a simple thing, but it meant so much to everyone. Motoko took Keitaro's hands, looked into his eyes, and said—_

Knock, knock. Keitaro's head snapped up, his eyes opening again. Had he dozed off? He looked over at the clock on the end table. Its small green numerals told him news he wasn't really keen on. It was now three in the morning. (_Lovely,_) thought Keitaro, (_Motoko's probably going to wonder what happened to me if I don't get to bed soon. I'd better go up and--_)

Knock, knock. Again came the noise, a little more urgent this time, and Keitaro actually registered it in his brain, from which the sleep-haze was slowly clearing. (_Now who the hell is that? It had better be goddamn good for them to want to knock at almost three in the morning._) Cursing under his breath, he heaved his protesting body off the warm couch and shuffled towards the door.

Knock, knock. A third time.

"All right, all right, I'm coming! Bloody hell, haven't you morons ever heard of slee—" Here he flung the door open, his face set in grim lines of anger. Instantly, his words died on his lips. They didn't wither and trail off, they died. Dropped dead entirely. All the anger melted away from his face, and all he could do was stare as voices echoed off the crevasses of his mind.

"_I never want to see you again."_

"_That's a confession. BAKA!!"_

"_Keitaro, I trusted you."_

All of these and a million more phrases came screaming back to him as he looked out at the form of Naru Narusegawa, who bore a small, demure smile on her face. She looked slightly dishevelled, and her eyes were rimmed with red, but otherwise she was the same girl that had stormed out of this place nearly a year ago now. She smiled, barely perceptible, and greeted him.

"Konbanwa, Keitaro. Long time no see, ne?" His mouth opened, and his lips began to move, but no sound came out. He licked his lips, paused, and tried again.

"K... Konbanwa, Narusegawa. Come in, come in." He stood aside, and gathering her bags, she walked in past him. She set down her suitcases next to the couch, and then motioned for Keitaro to come closer. He did so.

**WHACK**

Naru slapped him. Hard. So hard, in fact, that he felt the side of his face that she'd hit go numb, and a high keening sort of noise began to make itself heard in Keitaro's ear.

"Uh... I missed you too?" Keitaro said, a little confused.

"You had that coming to you, Keitaro. Now that it's done with, yes, I missed you. I'm really glad to be home, too." Keitaro face-vaulted. Picking himself up, he pulled Naru into a rough hug.

"Welcome home, Naru-chan. I've got to ask, though, why the late arrival?" Naru pulled back a little, smiling.

"Well, I did the time conversion wrong, and booked a flight that I _thought_ would get me here around eleven in the evening. I wanted to surprise everyone, but I guess it'll have to be just you until morning. She backed up a step, but kept a hand on each of his elbows. She leaned in gradually towards him, shortening the distance between their lips as she did so.

"Kei," Naru began, in a husky sort of whisper that Keitaro knew only too well, "It's been way, way too long. I've missed you so much..." Her face was now inches from Keitaro's own. She leaned in a little closer, meaning to kiss the very life from his body, and... nothing. She opened her eyes, and Keitaro had turned his head, an uncomfortable sort of expression on his face. Naru felt dread envelope her like a sudden ice storm. She tried to speak, but her words caught in her throat. What came out was this: "Kei... What... Why?" Keitaro looked pained, but resigned. Like he was about to dive off a cliff he'd been sitting at for years, now. He said nothing for the moment, only led her over to the couch to sit down. She complied, feeling more frightened than she had ever been in her life. (_Oh kami no, I waited too long. I waited too long, I can't believe it, he's gone, all I wanted the whole year I was gone was to hold him again, and now I come back to find out that he's gone, I waited too long, kami, no, say it's not that, say it's something else, oh kami please..._)

"Naru?" Keitaro was looking her straight in the eyes, and she attempted to still the voices that were still yammering in panic within her mind.

"Kei... Keitaro? What is it? What's going on, Keitaro?" She stopped herself from saying any more, for fear she wouldn't be able to stop talking once she really got going. Keitaro took her by the shoulders, and locked his gaze with hers. Everything disappeared around them as he spoke.

"Naru... You've been gone a long time. I've missed you terribly. I cried so much for during the first two months I'm surprised I still have eyes left. Months have almost turned into a year, and now you're back, and you want to pick up where we left off." Keitaro paused. He licked his lips, and with a bare glancelet at the ceiling, as if searching for the right words there, began again. "I don't think there' anything I wanted more, at one time, but things are... different now, Naru. We can't just go on as we always have." Naru was stunned. She shook her head, and replied.

"What? Keitaro, what do you mean? What's different? I still love you! I'm sorry that I left, I'm sorry I was gone for so long, if it's any consolation it probably hurt me as much as you, even! I'm sorry that I'm such an indecisive fool, and I'm sorry that I hurt you, even if you did hurt me too. I just want to feel you in my arms again, Kei, I felt so SAFE when I was there, and now you're telling me that my sanctuary is closed for good? What changed, Kei?! WHAT?!" Keitaro put a hand over her mouth, and she stopped. She started to speak again, but instead a sob escaped her lips. She bit down on it, refusing to let any more come out. Keitaro spoke again.

"Naru... I loved you then, and in some way, I still love you, but things _have_ changed. I don't think any words I could say would explain them well enough, so why don't you just come with me for a minute, okay?"

"Where are we goin—" Keitaro put a finger to her lips.

"We're going to my room. Be quiet, though, or you'll wake everyone else up." Keitaro took her hand, and the two walked up stairs familiar to both of them. Down a hallway they used to chase each other down when they were feeling playful and the other tenants were out. To a door they'd opened in tandem so many times. Memories flooded the two of them.

Keitaro made a shushing motion with his free hand, the other resting on the edge of the door. He said nothing, and slid it open. He pointed into the blackness of the room, an indescribably sad expression on his face. Naru looked. She saw nothing. She took two careful steps into Keitaro's

(HERS and Keitaro's)

room, and waited for her eyes to adjust. She turned back to Keitaro and mouthed "What am I looking at?" Keitaro pointed past her towards the bed. She swivelled her body around, and as her eyes settled on the bed, her breath caught in her throat. Motoko was asleep there. As if that wasn't clear enough, curled up in Motoko's arms was a tiny baby, a girl, with Motoko's raven-black hair. Had the light been better and the baby awake, she would have seen that the baby also had Keitaro's big, soulful brown eyes.

Tears pricked at Naru's eyes. She saw everything very clearly now. She had waited too long. Too little, too late. He was gone, and this time, different from all the other times she'd left him to mope by himself, he wasn't coming back. She backed out of the room, tears running silently down her face in a glistening rain. She followed Keitaro's lead down the hallway and stairs, the flood of memories becoming a stinging whip this time around. She seated herself on the couch again, and Keitaro took a chair across from it. He spoke.

"Well, Naru... I..." He licked his lips and tried again. "That's what's changed." He sighed, and his own tears began to flow. "I'm... I'm so sorry, Naru." Naru shook her head, trying her best to speak through her tears.

"N-not as sorry as I am for leaving, Kei. I... needed time to myself, and that's what I got. I got a little m-more than I b-b-bargained for, though." She broke down. Pulled her knees to her chest and sobbed. Her cries sounded like those of an animal in some deep anguish. Keitaro, crying openly himself now, came over and put a hand to her shoulder. She leapt up, encircling him in her arms. Their faces were inches apart as she spoke again.

"Keitaro... Would you do me a last couple of favours before I go?"

"Go? Naru, where are you g—" She cut him off with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"Nevermind that. Will you do two things for me?"

"Ask."

"Don't tell anyone I was here. I'll... I'll come to visit again eventually, but right now I can't be here." She laughed. "Funny that I'm saying that again, after all this time." Keitaro nodded.

"I won't if you don't want me to, but where—" Again, he was cut off.

"Baka, let me speak. I'm going away, you don't need to know where. I'll find another place to live, and I'll finish my studies at Tokyo University. I... Oh _god_, Kei, this is the worst case scenario I could imagine for a homecoming." She sniffled again, and tried to collect herself before going on. "Kei, look. What happened to us is both our faults, in different ways and to different degrees. Blame aside, though, I don't want to lose you forever. I don't think anything could make me want that. I promise you, like I promised before, you'll see me again. I just can't stay here, not with you and her and..."

"Yumiko. The baby's name is Yumiko." Keitaro filled in the end of her sentence for her.

"Yumiko-chan... Pretty name, Keitaro." Naru shook her head and rubbed her eyes. "Anyway, that's that."

"Naru... what about your second request?"

"Oh, yes." Naru looked him in the eye, thoughtful, wistful, and terribly sad all at once. "Kiss me. Kiss me just once, like you used to. Kiss me one last time; for all the times that we've been cheated of. Keitaro... please?" Keitaro looked at her. She was begging him. The whole scenario was just so horribly reminiscent of that night, the night that the world stood still, the night that spawned this tearful reunion, that he nearly laughed. He held in his giggles, though, and granted Naru's request.

He leaned in and kissed her. He tasted salt on her lips from her tears, and from his own. She kissed him back, lips quivering ever so slightly as new tears poured from her eyes. A hint of her tongue met the tip of his, and quickly as it begun, the kiss ended. Naru stepped back, gathering her bags.

"Well, Kei... I guess this is goodbye, again, for now. Remember, I promised. You'll see me again." She spared him one last, wistful glance, and then she was gone. She walked down to the street to hail a cab, and as a funny trick of fate, the first one she happened upon happened to be the same one that had taken her away from the Hinata-sou in the first place.

"Same as last time, if you remember, sir." The cabbie looked back at her and grinned.

"Actually, I do. You really must dislike this place, ne?"

"No, not as such... Before, I was running away when I shouldn't have. This time, I'm leaving because I have to. Next time you see me, though, you'll be taking me back there. I'll call for you personally." The cabbie laughed, and flipped on the meter. The cab sped away into the night, and for the second time, Naru Narusegawa watched Hinata-sou fade into the distance. The tears came again, soft and silent, as she bade her final, personal goodbyes to the man she had loved so dearly; now lost to her forever.

Keitaro watched her go from the door. Watched her walk down the street, fading slowly into the distance. Watched her almost-disappeared form, now just a dot, get into a cab, finally disappearing. He walked back inside, moving stiff as a wooden puppet that had only a nodding acquaintance with grease. He sat on the couch, and something on the floor caught his eye. It was a small photo album, and inside it was contained all the photo-stickers of Naru and he together. Flipping through it, he was barely even aware that he was weeping.

"Naru, Naru, Naru... Oh kami, Naru, I'm so sorry, I'm just so goddamn sorry..." He said nothing more, only cried. He hugged his knees as she had done, and cried. Suddenly, he felt a hand on the back of his neck, and heard a familiar voice.

"Kei-kun... Shhhh, it's all right, Kei-kun. Shhhh." Motoko rubbed his neck soothingly, and purred that comforting nonsense we all love to hear when we're distressed. He latched on to her and bawled like a little boy. She took him in her arms and rocked him gently back and forth, whispering still in his ears. When his crying had turned to sniffles, she spoke again, more clearly this time. "Kei-kun... That must have hurt so much, for both of you. I woke up when you opened the door to our room, so I heard a lot of what happened. You were as kind as you could have been to her under the circumstances."

"You... (sniffle) listened to us?"

"Mmhmm, I was sitting on the stairs. You did the right thing, Kei-kun. Even in such an impossibly painful situation, you _still _managed to do the right thing." He smiled a little at that, and kissed Motoko deeply. "Come on, Kei. Let's go to bed. You're tired, I'm tired, and Yumiko might wake up at any moment and we don't want her to be alone." Keitaro nodded and rose. He spared the door she'd walked out of one more glance, and then followed his wife upstairs. He fell asleep almost instantly once in bed, but Motoko lay there for a minute or two before falling asleep. The last words she heard that night came from Keitaro, probably mid-dream.

"Narusegawa... Sumimasen..."

**End Chapter fifteen (_Ending one_)**

**((Blargh, I'm such a sap. I cried while writing this chapter. Yes yes, you're all invited to flame and/or laugh at me. I'm not a HUGE fan of this chapter, but you must understand the difficulty involved here. Coming next is Epilogue one, in which EVERYONE is happy. Naru gets over losing Keitaro, at least for the most part she does, and everyone ends up friends again. Trust me, you'll like it. I promise. [here's a hint: Naru-obasan. That is all.] Okay! So, after I publish the epilogue, which shouldn't take me TOO too long, I'll get right to work on ending number two. Promise. Okay, Min Toshihiro over and out.**

...**Oh yeah. REVIEW, PLEASE! :D))**


	16. The First Epilogue

**Epilogue (_Ending one_)**

Well, dear listener. I suppose we've come to the point at which this tale ends. Or have we? I don't think so, personally. You might wonder why, but at this point I should hope it's obvious. Everyone knows that an unhappy ending leaves somebody, somewhere, wanting for something. You might say "Life's like that; unfair, cruel, and above all unreasonable. Why play with that?" Well, call me a sap, dear listener, but I prefer to tell tales where as many parties as possible are satisfied in the end, especially if they happen to be true stories.

As it's happened in this case, though, I'm in luck. There was a happy ending for everyone. It just didn't come at the point we've reached. So, for the convenience of us all, I will push time forward a little. Five years, to be exact. Before we begin, I'll fill you in a little on what's been happening to everyone.

Keitaro Urashima finished his undergraduate degree in Archaeology and went on to graduate studies, doing several independent credit studies under Seta Noriyasu. He became well-known about two years into his master's degree when he and Seta translated a stone tablet they found on Pararakelse island. Seta hadn't thought much of it, but Keitaro had insisted they examine it in great detail. Good thing, too, for it had turned out to be the equivalent of a rosetta stone for ancient terrapin civilizations. He currently resides in a house just a stone's throw from the Hinata-sou, in Hinata city, with Motoko and his daughter Yumiko.

Motoko Urashima, formerly Motoko Aoyama, also finished her undergraduate degree, hers being a bachelor of arts with a major in classical Japanese literature and poetry. She didn't have plans to take on any long-term career, but ended up getting back into writing her romance stories. She became fairly well-known, at least in the areas surrounding her home, and published a few novels. They didn't make that much money, but it was definitely a bonus. She is now expecting her second child, and even six months pregnant insists on training for at least an hour a day. "Any less than that would make me soft. I am not soft!" As she herself would say.

Naru Narusegawa finished her bachelor's of education, and currently teaches at the prestigious M-High school in Tokyo. The very same school, dearest listener, where Shinobu Maehara and Kaolla Su spent their later teenage years. She now resides just outside Tokyo, and is currently single. She has dated off and on throughout the years, but has never found anyone she could really settle down with. She retains a bit of sadness about losing Keitaro, but in spite of that fact, they (including Motoko, dearest listener) managed to become good friends again; in fact, Motoko and Keitaro made Naru the godmother of Yumiko, and are planning on doing the same for their next child.

So you see, dearest reader, when we next visit our protagonists, we will see them all cast in the happiest of lights. So, worry not; you will not be saddened by the end of my story.

_"Naru-obaasan! Come over here, my sandcastle is collapsing! You've got to help me!" A smiling child, about five years old, peers up at the older, auburn-haired woman in front of her expectantly. Naru smiles, and bends down to ruffle the child's hair._

_"Okay, Yumiko-chan, I'll come help you." With that, Naru rises from her seat in front of the park bench and strides over to re-build Yumiko's ailing construction project. Yumiko's parents, Motoko and Keitaro Urashima, sitting at the same bench, chuckle at the sight. Motoko sighs and lays her head onto Keitaro's shoulder._

_"Kei-kun, isn't that a lovely sight?"_

_"Mmm?" Keitaro was woolgathering, and barely reacts to the sound of her voice. She bonks him lightly over the head, and he turns to face her, a smile forming on his face. "Ah, gomen ne, 'toko-chan. I sorta zoned out there, for a second."_

_"I know you did, you baka." She smiles back at him, and kisses his nose._

_"Yes, it's something that at one point, I thought I'd never see." Keitaro's reply rings favourably in Motoko's ears. She decides to press the matter a little further than she usually does today._

_"It's certainly a blessing that Naru was able to forgive us." At this, Keitaro gets an odd look on his face. The corners of his mouth curl up in a sort of half-smile, and a knowing expression sparks in his eyes._

_"I think... Well, I think this is as much about forgiving herself for everything that ever happened between me and her that was her fault as it is about what finally happened. I'm... I'm very glad it happened anyway, in spite of all the nastiness." Motoko smiles._

_"I don't think I could wish for anything that would make me as happy as you and Yumiko do, my love. Aishiteru."_

_"Aishiteru, 'toko-chan."_

_"Oi, I think a certain little girl would like the pocky she was promised for coming on this outing with you!" The two look up. Naru and Yumiko are standing in front of them, identical huge grins on their faces, and Yumiko nods fiercely, confirming what her "aunt" has just told them._

_"Okay, Yu-chan. You go on ahead, if you'd like. We'll be along as quick as our old, tired legs will carry us, okay?" Little Yumiko grins._

_"Papa, you're silly. Your legs are big and strong!" She laughs, and turns to run away. As she gets further away from the trio, Naru turns and looks at the couple. She sighs. (_Keitaro-kun... I'm still sorry that it has to be this way, but I'm glad for it anyway. Aishiteru._) Naru's thoughts wax nostalgic for a bare minute, and then she smiles._

_"Ready to go, real-parents?"_

_"Of course, Naru-san."_

_"Lead the way, Narusegawa." Keitaro smiles at her. She smiles back. Smiles at Motoko. The three leave the park then, where promises once made were broken, but that day, a new one is made._

Promises of yesteryear are gone; replaced by new oaths and new loves. Forgotten, the old are not. They are simply put aside. For what, we know not. It may be another day, it may be another life, one can never tell. They are held onto all the same, however, for such are pieces of our lives; not trash to be discarded. Treasure your memories, dearest listener, for in the end, they may be all you have.

Who am I, you wonder? Who am I, to tell this story of love lost and love found to you? Why that, dear listener, is perhaps the easiest question you could have asked me. I am Kagura Urashima, grand-daughter of Motoko Urashima and Keitaro Urashima. I told you this story because I want my grandparents' memory to live on forever. A vain quest, some may say, but it is my own. Now, you may do this as a service to me, dearest listener. Take this tale, fresh in your mind as it is, and tell it to someone else. Let my grandparents be spoken of for years to come.

Goodbye, dearest listener. Remember what I told you, and remember that fate is usually kind, as long as you're looking in places where most wouldn't.

**End Epilogue (_Ending one_)**

**((I told you! I told you! I _told_ you everyone would be happy in the end! Didn't I?! Wahahaha. Well, that's the entire story, one ending anyway. So, for all the Motoko fans, I guess the story really ends here. Anyone who can appreciate a Kei/Naru fic had better stay tuned, though, because I'm starting that ending tomorrow. Goodbye, good luck, and as I always say:**

**REVIEW, PLEASE! :D**

**-Min))**


	17. That One Critical Moment

**Chapter eleven** **(Ending two)**

"...What?"

"I really hope I don't have to say that again. I've been working up the nerve for that moment for almost two months, now." Keitaro goggled at her. His mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water, and his eyes were all but popping out of his head. He sat down again, rather quickly. He didn't move. He just stared at her feet, his mouth still moving slightly. "Keitaro-kun?" Motoko put a hand on his shoulder, and knelt in front of him. "I know this must come as a shock to you, but it's been on my mind ever since that night. You see, the women of my family have always been... well, exceptionally fertile, to put not too fine a point on it." She talked, her voice growing in pace until the end, where she abruptly stopped.

"Motoko, what... what are you... are we, sorry, going to do?" Keitaro looked at her. She had difficulty reading him. What was he thinking? She knew she certainly didn't have a plan. Whether she'd been expecting it or not in some corner of her mind, she'd never actually thought about what she might do should this situation arrive.

"Keitaro-kun, I just don't know. I... I don't want to have a baby. I'm not married, and I'm supposed to carry on the Shinmeiryuu school in a few years. I have my studies to think of, too! I... this... all my dreams will be impossible if I have a child now, and my family would disown me. They'd see me as a disgrace to the Aoyama name!" Motoko was almost babbling now, and tears were creeping into her voice. She overbalanced in her kneeling position and collapsed onto Keitaro, who embraced her after just a second of hesistation. They remained there for a brief moment, both knowing that something had to be said and neither knowing precisely what. Keitaro broke the silence.

"Motoko-chan, do you... remember the day that N... the day after our first night together?" Motoko nodded, still holding Keitaro tightly. "Well, that day I told you that the blame and the consequences of that night was something to be shared equally between us, ne?" She nodded again, but looked puzzled. Where was this going? "So, no matter how hard this is, we'll make a decision together. You have the final say, I mean, it's your body, but as it stands we really have only two solutions. Three, I suppose, if you count putting the baby up for adoption." Motoko nodded once more, a look of understanding crossing the emotional forest fire that was currently her face. She spoke.

"There are only two. Adoption would feel worse to me then either of the other two. I couldn't feel that child grow inside of me for nine months, then go through the unbelievable pain of labour only to place it into the hands of someone else and never see it again. So, there are two." Keitaro cocked his head to the side and looked at her.

"Well, which of the two do you think should happen?" Motoko gulped. Clouds of uncertainty, a whole bank of them, had suddenly engulfed her; she was irrevocably lost. The easiest

(hardest)

solution loomed in front of her, something vaguely ominous and threatening.

Abortion.

Could she do it? (Could I really... kill something, no, someone that the sweetest thing I've ever felt in my life produced? Someone that is a part of me, and a part of Keitaro?) She gulped. (Well,) her thoughts started in again, (how important to you are all the things you'll have to give up? Tokyo University... Shinmeiryuu... Everything.)

Motoko bit her lip. More and more, her inner self was telling her that it would be quick, easy, and relatively painless. She could feel herself leaning in that direction, seemingly against the will of her inner warrior, who was screaming in disgust about "taking the easy way out". Keitaro sensed that something was amiss, probably from a change in her facial expression, and he gently prodded her side.

"Motoko-chan? Don't worry about deciding now, I mean, you've got time yet before the, uh... well, you know. Before you can't do... that anymore." Keitaro danced as nimbly around the word abortion as her mind had, and she inwardly sank a little more; fear of displeasing not only that little voice inside her head, but the man she'd come to care so much for. She stuttered meaninglessly for a moment, and then finally managed to wrestle something intelligible from her disagreeable mouth.

"Ano... I believe I'll take you up on that offer, Keitaro-kun. I'm going to go have a short soak in the hot springs, then I'm going to bed." Motoko paused a moment, as if debating whether to continue or not. After a moment, she apparently decided in the affirmative. "You... you can come to bed with me, if you'd like. I don't know about you, but I could certainly use some companionship tonight." Keitaro turned so red he appeared almost purple, and Motoko giggled at that, even in her distressed state. (Although, there was a time when he'd have burst into an uncontrollable nosebleed at something like that. Keitaro's improving.)

"Ano... Of course, Motoko-chan. Not just for your sake, either; I could certainly use some... warmth, tonight. Motoko smiled.

"Good. Well, I'll go bathe, then, and meet you up there in about twenty minutes." Motoko rose, pulling her clothes together in one hand, and her katana in the other. As quickly and silently as a breeze, she glided over to the stairs and disappeared from sight, leaving Keitaro to his thoughts, at least for the next twenty minutes. He rose and dressed, then sat back down on the mat Motoko had been using. He put his head in his hands, only able to hear one thing inside his head:

(What am I going to do? Kami, what am I going to do? Just what am I going to do?!) He sat there; looked up, and saw the stars. Some nights, a long time ago now, he had sat up here and stared at them after some trouble with Naru. They'd offered a strange, silent sort of comfort and companionship to him then. Tonight, they were different; mocking him with their silent, cold gleam.

"Go on, stare all you like," they seemed to say to him, a trickle of wheezy laughter sounding in his mind's ear, "We offer no wisdom for the likes of you. You are on your own." Keitaro sighed heavily. (I wonder what Motoko-chan is planning to do? I mean, I can't see a traditionalist such as her opting for something like abortion... can I?) Suddenly another, different sort of thought came to him. (What would I prefer?) Keitaro fell forwards onto his feet with an audible clunk. How did he feel? (I certainly don't want a child... there's too many things that I – that Motoko, as well, would have to give up. I don't think I'm ready for it. How, though, could I rest easily knowing that I...) He stopped himself.

"I wouldn't be doing it anyway, that would in the end be Motoko-chan's decision." He said aloud. Keitaro glanced at his watch, and noticed that eighteen minutes had passed. Keitaro rose, and made his way downstairs to Motoko's room. A place he never thought he'd find himself at night, but there he was. Just outside the door. A light was on inside, and through the paper wall he could see Motoko's silhouette. She was undressing, or more accurately de-toweling. As she unwound the terrycloth square, her figure (or at least its outline) made itself well-known. Keitaro sniffled back a thin trickle of blood. He had no time for that now. Motoko would be in no mood for such things. He knocked.

"Come in, Keitaro-kun." Her voice floated out to him, light and airy. She sounded much more relaxed than earlier, so he opened the door and went in. A short, fat candle burned on the floor next to Motoko's futon, and she lay already ensconced in the covers. She smiled at him, and made a "come-hither" motion with her left hand. He started towards the futon, and then stopped.

"Ano... what should I wear?" Motoko frowned a little, but her voice was patient.

"Anything you like. You've no need to be embarrassed around me, Keitaro-kun. We've both seen each other in slightly less than socially acceptable attire, you remember." Keitaro cracked a wry grin at that, and removed his pants, leaving his shirt and shorts on as he climbed under the covers, where he changed his mind and removed his shirt as well. Motoko reached out and

grabbed the soap out of its dish beside the springs. She extended one leg above the water, inhaling sharply at the chill that struck her when she did so. Even so, the soap felt nice as she cleansed herself bit by bit. It felt as if she could wash her problems away in these hot springs.

"And that's exactly the problem, you realize." Motoko spoke to herself in the absence of another person, a firm believer in the idea that only crazy people don't talk to themselves. "You're sitting here, trying to forget your problems, when you really should be thinking about what you're going to do. How you're going to break this to everyone, especially..." Her voice trailed off and a terrible, awful thought bloomed in her mind. Tsuruko. Her sister. How would she take this? Motoko froze, and it was in that freeze, which lasted for but a quarter of a second, that her mind was really made up, dear listener. It was then that the delicate balancing act in her mind finally toppled, and she decided to do what she might one day sorely regret: end her pregnancy.

"I... have to." She reasoned with herself. "If I go about it that way, then I don't have to tell anyone, least of all Ane-ue. Nobody will have to know, and I can just continue on as before. Of course I can. Everything will be fine." Motoko put on a smile as she extended an arm to drop the soap back into its dish, and

put a hand on Keitaro's chest. She caressed him gently for a moment, then leaned in and planted a soft kiss in the middle of his forehead. She spoke, very softly, her head down; her eyes not meeting his.

"Keitaro-kun... I know you told me I didn't have to decide today, but I think I know what I want to do. It's not the greatest of plans, but please understand that I have to do this. I can't have a baby right now, as I'm sure you'll agree with. We're not ready to be parents, Keitaro-kun. We have too much ahead of us." Keitaro looked at her, a grim expression on his face, but he slowly nodded.

"I understand, Motoko-chan. I can take you in tomorrow morning, if you'd like. Hikari-san will be able to do it for you, and I'll... I'll pay for it." Motoko's face screwed up in a tight expression at his words, and she tried not to cry, but ended up leaking a little anyway. Keitaro enfolded her in his arms and let her cry against him while he spoke words of comfort in her ears. "Shhh... worry not, Motoko-chan. If you're sure about this, then we'll do it, but if not, then just say so."

"That's the whole problem, baka! I'm not sure, and I don't think there's any way I'll ever be sure, but I have to do this. Do you understand me? I cannot tell Tsuruko about this. She'd kill me first and you second." Noticing the hopeful expression on Keitaro's face, she added: "Oh, you only wish I was kidding. No more talk, tonight. I need to rest, and so do you. I don't want to think about this any more tonight."

"Sumimasen, Motoko-chan. Let's get some rest. Ai... aishiteru." Motoko smiled, and kissed him. It was the first time he'd ever said it first. She put her arms around him and curled up closer, not saying anything. When she felt his breathing deepen and become a regular pattern, she whispered softly into his chest:

"Aishiteru, Keitaro-kun. I hope that we can live with the choice I made tonight." Motoko lay down her head to rest on the shoulder of the man beside her, and sleep soon held her as it already held said man. May fate look kindly on these two poor fools, dear listener, for at that time, they knew not what doors they would open with this choice.

Nor, for that matter, what doors would be closed forever.

**End chapter eleven (Ending two)**

**((Well now, that chapter was easier to write than I expected. By now, I'm sure that you've all guessed what the one critical difference between the two endings is, and where the different pairings are linked to that decision. I've always been very interested in the concept of fate, not in a "divine plan for everyone" sort of sense, but more like looking at chance [or luck, for another way to say it] as fate. If you think about it, chance [the idea that anything can happen to anyone at anytime, nothing is 100% certain, yada yada] is really quite similar to fate [the idea that each of us has a destiny and our lives are merely to fulfill it]. If we've no way to see our destiny, then it's as good as chance, which is totally random. So! This story's "sliding-door" ending is a testament to my belief in chance. You change the smallest thing, and you can end up changing the whole story. True in life as it is here.**

**Okay, no more philosophy 101 psychobabble from Min here. He's going to bed. I hope you enjoyed the new chapter, and PLEASE REVIEW!**

**EDIT: HinaGuy, since you've been a loyal reader with good advice from day one, I'll overlook and forgive the fact that you just ORDERED me to change MY story to fit YOUR specifications. Just trust me, my friend. Everything will turn out fine in the end. Have I ever given you reason to doubt me? ;P))**


	18. Deceit, Despair, Death and Deliverance

**Chapter twelve (Ending two)**

Darkness.

That was all Motoko saw. Not literally; the waiting room at Doctor Hikari's clinic was well-lit, aside from it being no later than ten o' clock in the morning. No, dear listener, this darkness was in Motoko's mind. That magical place between the ears and behind the eyes, that ends up being more important than either of these things. She sighed, and shook her head. Tried to clear some of this strange, ominous blackness that had invaded her skull. She failed.

Motoko's thoughts now turned a little more outward, and she remembered the happenings of last night. She and Keitaro, lying there side by each, where she'd made that decision. The decision to end the life of her baby, one whose presence was unknown to the whole world, minus two. She already felt utterly ghastly; a murderer-of-innocents-to-be. It had all sounded so easy inside her head last night, and had came out with a similar of effortlessness. (_Perhaps,_) her mind decided to add, (_it's simply that you weren't really thinking about it last night, ne? Could that be it, Motoko? Hmmm?_) Her own thoughts mocked her, it seemed. Indeed, why should they not? She was about to kill an innocent baby who had not even begun to breathe.

"Motoko-chan? Are you okay?" A voice shook her from the place inside her head and dumped her fiercely back into Doctor Hikari's waiting room. She looked around. She saw a nurse wearing a striped apron and hospital whites, along with a kind smile. She saw Keitaro looking at her with concerned eyes, seated in the chair beside hers, and lastly, she saw Doctor Hikari herself, the woman she'd come to see. She stood up abruptly and bowed.

"Gomen ne, Hikari-sensei. I had not noticed your presence; I was somewhat lost in my thoughts, please forgive me." Doctor Hikari grew a smile to match her nurse's, and bowed slightly in return.

"Worry not, Motoko-chan. I can see you now, if you're ready."

"Arigato. Keitaro," Motoko said, turning to him as she spoke, "Wait out here for me. I trust I won't be too long." Keitaro winced at her words, and she felt a pang of regret, but he nodded. A halfhearted smile appeared on his face, seeming horribly forced.

"I'll... I'll be right out here if you need me. Motoko-chan, Hikari-sensei." With that, Motoko and Doctor Hikari walked across the small waiting room into her office, and closed the door tightly behind her. The doctor motioned to an overstuffed leather easy chair in front of her desk, and seated herself behind it. She slanted her head in Motoko's direction, and then spoke, brisk as ever.

"So, Motoko-chan. What's the trouble today? I asked Keitaro when he called for you, naturally, but he wouldn't tell me. Said it was somewhat of a personal thing. I'm aching to know what "personal things" you've got _Keitaro_ calling me­ about." Doctor Hikari leaned forward in her chair and rested her head on her hands. Motoko felt as if the words were stuck in her throat. She knew how she should start this, that simple, two-word sentence that she'd already said once before. It couldn't be this hard to do it again... could it? (_No._)

"Hikari-sensei... I'm pregnant." She looked up at the doctor, expecting to see shock, anger, or both on her face. Instead, she was nodding.

"Mmm. Well, I actually expected that." Motoko face-vaulted, then leapt to her feet; face red as a beet and sword in hand.

"_What_?! Do you take me for some loose tramp, you insolent fool?! I should cut you down where you stand! I—" Motoko looked again at Doctor Hikari, and she was laughing. This was too much. Motoko sank back down into her chair, sheathing her katana. After a minute, the doctor wiped her eyes, and began again.

"Aah... Sumimasen, Motoko-chan, but that was funny. I guessed because when Keitaro called me, he could barely speak. You could almost _hear_ the blood rushing through his head. That, and as soon as a guy calls a doctor making an appointment for a girl, calling it 'personal problems,' you get a bit of an inkling. You follow?" Motoko nodded dumbly, unable to speak anymore. "Well, now that you don't want to kill me anymore, I'll need to ask you a couple of questions. First; are you sure?" Motoko nodded again. She knew. The changes in her body's ki were enough to tell her, better than any pregnancy test and cheaper, too. "Okay, you're sure. Do you know the time of conception?"

"Huh?"

"Conception, Motoko-chan. You know, exactly when you two did the nasty?" Motoko turned a shade of red that was so very red it might have been more appropriately called maroon before she responded.

"Uh, about three months ago. Three months minus a few days, if you need me to be a little more exact, but I can't remember the actual date. Hikari busily wrote on a small pad in front of her even as she pressed on with her questions.

"Okay, three months, maybe a little less. Good, good. Now – third and last question – What do you want to do about it?" Motoko said nothing. She looked down. (_Say it,_) some horrible, despicable voice inside her said. (_Say it, Motoko. It's just four words. 'I want an abortion.' Four simple little words, then a few cuts and some residual pain and you're all fixed up. No more baby. Come on, what's wrong with you? Say it!_) She couldn't give in, not when her mind was speaking to her like a lowlife would. She stalled. What good it would do, she knew not. She only knew that some smaller, much more Motoko-like, voice was telling her this: "Time. More time."

"Ano... What exactly _can_ I do at this point, Hikari-sensei?" The woman in front of her put on a small, wise smile and held up three fingers.

"The magical three, as they're sometimes called. One; you keep the baby. Two; you carry the baby but after its birth we give it over to the care of adoptive parents, or three; you undergo a surgical procedure to terminate your pregnancy." Doctor Hikari paused, then leaned over her desk to put a hand on Motoko's arm. "If you need some help deciding, I can tell you all I know about each of the choices and what it might mean for you."

Motoko stood up. She had thought it was going to be so easy, but fate had thrown another bone-handled dagger her way. This choice that she was positive she'd already made stood before her, the looming maw of an unpleasant, murderous creature. She stepped inside and allowed the beast's jaws to close over her. (_Ane-ue, forgive me._) She thought such to herself before she walked over to the good doctor with a determined set to her features.

"Hikari-sensei, I know what I want to do. I need your help with it, though."

(**Hinata city clinic waiting room, hours later**)

_Keitaro opened his eyes. The waiting room at Doctor Hikari's clinic had gotten bigger, so it seemed... Or had he just grown smaller? He looked to his left, and saw that that was indeed the case; he was about as tall as the ant that was scurrying by him, a crumb of the receptionist's cinnamon roll in its jaws. It cast him a perplexed sort of glance as it trundled past, seeming to say, "I know that sort... They're usually much bigger, though. Strange."_

_Keitaro heard a noise coming from behind him. From under the chair upon which he'd only recently been sitting. The noise for some reason struck fear, no, utter terror into Keitaro's heart. It was the soft gurgling of a very small baby. He turned around, slowly. He felt rooted to the spot as the source of the noise washed into his vision. He was numb. A scream caught in his throat, and he made only dry gasping noises as he pointed, sinking to the ground._

_Before him sat a baby. Now, of course, the baby was a towering giant compared to his newly adjusted size. It was not your normal, healthy, cooing baby though. Its skin was a slate-grey colour. Its eyes were pools of liquid tar, black from top to bottom. A pair of surgical shears was stuck in the top of its skull, blue-black blood steadily leaking down the baby's forehead. Its chest was laid open, and Keitaro could see its tiny heart, not beating, not moving. _Dead_. Dead like it was. The baby opened its toothless maw and spoke, its voice sounding like fingernails on a blackboard as it accused him, pointing its chubby finger._

_"Papa, how could you let her kill me like you did? Papa, how? How, papa? How?" Keitaro found his voice. He screamed._

"**HELP, SOMEONE, ANYONE, HELP MEEEE!!**" Keitaro clawed his way back to a sitting position, preparing to turn on his heels and run, before noticing where he was. He was back in the normal waiting room, or more accurately, back in the waking world. It had been but a horrible dream. The next thing Keitaro noticed was that everyone was staring at him. He must have screamed aloud.

"Ano... Gomen nasai, minna-san. It was just a... a bad dream."

"Bad dreams, Keitaro-kun?" Keitaro looked up. There was Motoko, being wheeled in by Doctor Hikari's smiling nurse, with the good doctor herself close behind her.

"Wah! You're done already?!" Keitaro jumped to his feet and was at Motoko's side in half a second. "How long was I asleep for?!" Motoko smiled, apparently quite weak from the procedure's

(Procedure?)

after-effects. She stood up and drew Keitaro into a long hug, whispering her reply in his ear.

"Yes, we're finished. It only took about three hours, maybe a little less. You've been out for nearly four hours, according to the receptionist anyway." Keitaro glanced over Motoko's shoulder at the receptionist's desk, who dropped him a lewd sort of wink. He shuddered slightly. "Keitaro-kun?"

"Ano... nothing, Motoko-chan. Let's go home. I'll take the rest of the day off, and we can spend it

(forgetting)

recuperating." She smiled, and rose from her wheelchair without help.

"Let's go then. Arigato, Hikari-sensei." The doctor nodded a farewell, and at the last moment before she turned to go see to her next patient, she and Motoko exchanged something. Not physical, and nobody in the room noticed but those two. A glance, a wink, a thought. Whatever it was, there was a bond between those two, now.

Keitaro knew. Keitaro had seen it. He put the thought away, storing it carefully wrapped in silk and sealed with wax, for a day where it might make sense. He and Motoko left the clinic together, though not arm-in-arm as they'd come. He kept his distance from her on the train, too. The dream, fresh in his mind, kept coming back to him. Whenever he got close to Motoko, he would hear that horrible, rasping, scraping voice.

..._Papa, why_...

The two arrived back at the Hinata-sou to find it mostly empty. Motoko said she was tired, that she wanted to take a nap to sleep off the remainder of the anesthetics before the others got home. Keitaro silently agreed, then disappeared into his room, textbooks in arm. He planned to study away his guilt, or at the very least, bury it under a flood of knowledge.

Motoko was glad. She needed the rest.

_After what seemed like an eternity of wandering around in darkness, Motoko finally saw a light. The light seemed to twist and phase in her vision, forming different shapes. Random, so they seemed. A train. An old man with one eye, and a long beard. A katana. A lajatang. A shuriken._

_Finally, the light solidified. The front of the Hinata-sou was none to far off in the distance. Motoko ran for it, not wanting to wander around alone in the dark anymore. She was cold, and tired, and she wanted to see her friends and have some of Shinobu's delicious cooking. When she opened the door, however, she was greeted with a most unpleasant (and not to mention utterly unusual) sight._

_There stood before her a being that resembled Keitaro, except for its eyes. They were blood red. It grinned at her, showing six rows of razor-sharp teeth, and spoke in a grating tone that reminded her of the sword-sharpener's wheel at the Shinmeiryuu school._

_"I thought you loved me, Motoko-chan, but you killed the baby that was born of our union. I hate you." Motoko felt tears sting her eyes as she tried to reply, but she found that she could not speak. The being before her laughed. It sounded like the whining of an electric motor. It wrapped its arms around itself tightly, then changed. Melted, sort of, into the shape of her sister, Tsuruko._

_"Motoko-han, you are a coward, a deceiver, and above all, you are weak. I am ashamed that we share the same blood. Death is too kind a fate for you." Motoko was crying stormily now, still not making a sound. She was sorry, and she wanted to say so, but she couldn't. The thing laughed again, and changed once more, this time into her._

_"You don't deserve him, Motoko. I and only I will ever hold Keitaro's heart. He doesn't love you at all. Why don't you stop pretending? Now, do us all a favour and die quietly, you despicable _bitch_." This last seemed to be the most cruel blow of all, and even as the demon-shapeshifter-Naru-thing faded from sight, its laughter continuing to mock her, Motoko Aoyama finally found her voice. She screamed, as loud as she could, and_

Sat up, panting heavily, in her futon. She looked all around her for a trace of that terrible creature, but saw none. The damage it had inflicted on her was very real, though, and she rolled over to catch the impending rain of tears in her pillow. She wept, even as she cursed herself.

"This doesn't feel right, this never _has_ felt right. That thing was right about one thing; it's time I stopped pretending. I was going to do this anyway, but now it's for more reasons than one. Keitaro... I'm sorry."

Motoko got up. She crossed the room. Lifted a sheet and a strong pole from behind her dresser, and began packing her things. She'd slip out tonight, and make for the mountains. She'd go to that training camp that her and her sister used to visit as part of their childhood exercises. There, she would wait. Such would be her punishment for interfering with fate.

Such, as it turned out, would also be the very thing that saved her. As she slipped out of the Hinata-sou, sparing it and its occupants one last glancelet for her own sake, she sent a last, plaintive sentence his way.

"Keitaro... Gomen nasai, but this was not meant to be." With that, she walked down the path, and the night swallowed her. Silence.

**End chapter twelve (Ending two)**

**((Well, well, WELL. I've changed my original plan for the direction of this fic, but I refuse to tell you anything about it. This will be the TWIST TO END ALL TWISTS, SAY I! WAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAH... [continue maniacal laughter until min has to take a deep breath]**

**Phew! Okay, anyway. I hope you all liked this chapter. HinaGuy, I'm still sorry that you don't like it, but trust me when I say to keep reading. Please. :D**

**Dennisud, I saw that review of Crosseyedbutterfly's story that mentioned me as one of the top three [four? Can't remember. ;p] Love Hina authors of all time, and I am deeply touched. Arigato Gozaimasu!**

**All my other loyal reviewers and readers, just you wait! I promise you another chapter before university starts, [note: that's the eighth of September.] and with any luck, I'll have two! Don't die from suspense-itis, and as I alllllllllllllllways say:**

**REVIEW, PLEASE! :D –Min))**


	19. I Miss You, You Miss Me

**Chapter thirteen (Ending two)**

The morning seemed to roll off the tongue of the sky lazily, like a drop of ice cream that's quickly melting in the newfound heat. At first, all there was was a black sky, with the only evidence of morning being a few tendrils of early light, just now daring to peep their sleepy heads above the horizon, and Keitaro slept still. Slept, he did, but fitfully. He dreamt as he slept, and one would suppose, dear listener, that that was what troubled him. His dreams were full of pictures, and the pictures told him that he had much to be confused and sad about right now.

_He was awake, or so he thought. On a beach, somewhere on the back of his left eyelid. He looked out over the water, taking in the beauty of a summer evening sky and drinking in the scent of fresh-fallen rain. He heard whispering footsteps, then, just to the left of him. He turned to see what was making them, and_

The light in the sky was heavier now, and fuller. The sleepy, unsure tendrils of first-light were no longer individually distinguishable amongst the forest of morning that had sprung up. The tightly drawn curtains covering Keitaro's windows shut it all out, though, and still, Keitaro slept, tossing and turning about as he did so. If one were close enough to him at that point, dear listener, one would have heard him speaking as he tossed about, to someone

(something)

that wasn't really there, of course, but must have seemed real enough to our hero, who

_realized that it was Naru, or at least some inner artist's rendering of her. She looked beautiful, almost regal. She was wearing a white flowing gown, and her feet were bound in crystal slippers right out of Cinderella. She crossed the remainder of the beach between her and him, and it was then that he noticed that it wasn't just Naru, although there was only one body in front of him. It began to speak, whatever it was._

_"Keitaro. We don't care for you any longer. You've betrayed us both, now. Couldn't you see it in my eyes? I wanted you to tell me no. I wanted you to tell me to keep that baby, because I love you. That baby is a part of you, and you let me kill something I love. Why? You cheated me, Keitaro, you rutted with her like a dog that couldn't control itself. Was I that cruel to you, Keitaro? Was I really deserving of that?"_

_It spoke, and it continued to speak as if it hadn't stopped, but on a completely different subject. How was that possible? Midbreath it had changed from Motoko into Naru, that's how it was possible. He'd seen the thing's face mold itself from one to the other at the exact second that the subject changed. He opened his mouth to speak, and_

Another moan escaped Keitaro's still-sleeping lips, and the sun was nearly fully risen. The other inhabitants were starting to stir, (save Kitsune, of course, who usually had a bit of a hangover to sleep off) and would soon be discovering the unpleasant fact of Motoko's departure. Shinobu, the first one awake, was making breakfast in the kitchen. She was in the midst of a happy daydream as she absently sprinkled tea into the pot, and the same as she boiled the water and mixed the wakeful brew that they all so loved. As they all so loved it, so she loved the subject of her daydream, that being a sleeping Keitaro. Su, just rolling out of her tree and springing back to consciousness, was completely absorbed

(for the moment, anyway)

by some future Keitaro-destroying invention, and by all other rights dead to the world. And when you get right down to it, dear listener, that would indeed be all the residents save Kitsune. Show pity now to Keitaro, left with three of his five constant companions. Show pity to he, who soon shall long for two loves lost. In spite of anything else,

_nothing came out. He exhaled air, and a half-hearted attempt at a vowel or two, but didn't even get that far. She began before his saying anything to dissolve, like ice placed under extreme heat. The whole world indeed seemed to dissolve, and all of a sudden he found himself now_

Awake. Keitaro, that sleeping beauty we're all so fond of, woke up, still senseless to the world but for his ears and sense of touch. The hour drew close to eleven of the clock, so he decided to get up and see if there was any breakfast left. He didn't remember having any dream this morning, nothing at all, let alone something emotionally damaging or notable. No, this was just a normal morning. Except it wasn't, not in the general way of things at this point, anyway.

No, this was a day of days. It stood out. Keitaro opened his eyes and discovered this, too. He looked to his right, where should have been a sleeping Motoko. Instead there was nothing. Nothing at all, not a sign that there'd been anyone there the previous night. (_Well,_) Keitaro's mind added sleepily, (_Knowing Motoko, she'd definitely like a dramatic exit. Wait a second… Exit?_)

Keitaro sat up, and his eyes told him what he already knew. He was alone on his futon, and there was but a small sheet of paper on the pillow where Motoko had lain last night. Bare hours ago they'd said they loved one another, and now he was left with this meager token. He picked it up, not really grasping the reality of the situation just yet, and as such, still calm.

_Dearest Keitaro,_

_I cannot express how difficult this was for me, but I've given a lot of thinking to this decision, and I realize now that this has to be done. You might never forgive me for this, but even so, know that I hurt too. I didn't want it to be like this. I'm sorry._

_Motoko_

_P.S. – Wait. You'll see her again._

Keitaro folded up the note, his movements very slow and deliberate. He crossed the room to his desk, opened a drawer, tucked the note carefully inside. He shut the drawer and went back to his futon. He sat on it, and stared at the wall. After a time, he spoke.

"You know, this has to be the lowest point of my life." The walls echoed his remark to noone lightly, and he smiled. "If that's the case, though, then it'll probably be all upwards from here. Maybe this will turn out for the better. Maybe fate will finally start paying me back for all the shitty deals it's set me up with."

(_Ah, but these are not the doings of fate, they're yours._) Keitaro spun around at the sound before realizing that it was just his mind. Once again determined to make the worst of his situation. This time, it almost seemed to have a point, but Keitaro was in a different place right now. Later, this disguise would crack and he would fall apart, but for the moment, he was all right. He was okay. Now, dearest listener, you and I wait for that moment to end.

**(London, England, 1:47 am local time)**

The door to the small student flat swung open and closed quickly, and Annabelle Malley walked in, taking slow, deliberate steps so as not to wake her roommate, one Naru Narusegawa, recently transferred exchange student from Japan. Anna kept up her tiptoeing for about another five seconds before noticing Naru still awake, sitting at her desk with a gigantic textbook cradled in her arms like a baby. She looked exhausted.

"Naru, love? You're still awake?" Naru jumped a little, but turned around to greet her all the same.

"Ah, good evening Anna-san. I didn't hear you come in."

"No, that'd be because I figured you'd be asleep, and I'd have to tiptoe about so you wouldn't wake up. Why are you still studying, love? Why not get some rest?" Naru looked longingly at first her bed, then her roommate, and shook her head.

"I really can't, Anna-san. This book has to be four hundred pages long, and I've got to be finished it in three days." Naru waved her copy of "A treatise on the history of education" in Anna's direction and gave what she hoped at least resembled an apologetic sort of shrug. Anna looked at her in a way that suggested she was a bit on the daft side, as they said in England. Naru face-vaulted. Anna sat down next to her on the floor and began speaking in a concerned, almost maternal voice.

"Naru, love, that's crap. You and I both know this. You read like a demon, you'll be done it with five hours' work, at most. What's really on your mind, sweetie?" Naru only looked at her, wide-eyed, feeling all these months of grief and pain welling up and hating herself for it, for some reason not even she could fathom. When she didn't respond, Anna pressed on further. "In my opinion, anyone who throws themselves at their work like that considers it, on some level, to be the only thing they've got. You can talk to me, Naru. I care about you."

Anna's kind words pleaded with her, but she continued to resist for a moment. She didn't know why, she told herself. She didn't know why she kept this hidden; she liked Anna very much, thought she was a wonderful girl, didn't know what she'd do without her, why didn't she want to talk to her about this?

Then, in another second, she did.

"Keitaro!" It was all she could manage, for the moment. She burst into sudden tears, reaching out and clinging to Anna for support. Anna pulled her into a tight embrace, and began stroking her hair. She whispered in her ear.

"Shhhh… It's all right, love. It'll be all right. Shhhh…" She spoke, and Naru calmed down. Anna helped her up and brought her over to her bed. She laid her down on it, then fetched her desk chair and brought it over. She sat down, and further consoled her weepy friend until her crying had tapered off to sniffles. Naru finally found her voice again as it happened, and she spoke.

"Thanks, Anna-san. I really needed that."

"No worries, love. What else are friends there for, if not to console you during emotional breakdowns?"

"That wasn't a breakdown!" Anna giggled.

"Well, maybe not, but it was a lot of hurt coming out at once. So while we're on the subject, who's Keitaro?"

"Well," Naru responded, a faraway look coming into her eyes, "I guess I'd better start at the beginning, ne?"

**(Hinata City, Japan, 11:14 am local time)**

Shinobu was up late today, even for a Saturday, so upon getting out of the bath, she made straight for the kitchen, meaning to perform another one of her conjuring tricks in which she turned ordinary ingredients into something nearly arcane in its sublimity. She shook her head. (_I've really got to stop taking these advanced literature courses,_) Shinobu thought, (_They're even starting to affect the way I think._) She laughed at the notion, and continued towards the kitchen.

Passing the stairs, she saw her favourite sempai descending them. She stopped and turned towards him, and was struck by what she saw. Keitaro's eyes were streaming tears, but he was smiling. He staggered as he walked; his movements were oddly jerky, like someone was pulling him along by strings that didn't really know the finer points of the skill.

"Keitaro-sempai? Are you okay?" Keitaro turned in her direction and stopped walking. His smile grew wider as he swiped at his eyes furiously with both hands.

"Never better, Shinobu-chan. Never better. Is anyone else up yet?"

"Su's out, said something about a shipment of bananas that she needed to pick up, and I think Kitsune's bathing. I'm not sure where Motoko or Haruka are. Why?" Keitaro took her arm, causing her to blush a thousand shades of red at once, and began to lead her towards the kitchen.

"Well then, I guess it'll be breakfast for three, then. What would you like?"

"Sempai, I don't mind making…"

"I know you don't, but I'd like to treat you all today. You don't mind, do you?" Shinobu shook her head, and the two continued walking. Shinobu still felt apprehensive, though. She knew something wasn't right with Keitaro today, and she needed to know what it was. Before she got a chance to ask him anything, though, he was busily putting together breakfast, and she was standing alone in the dining room.

Keitaro chopped up each vegetable quickly, not caring about his fingers or the regularity of the pieces. He was still trying to suppress all the hurt and anger he was feeling now, determined to not let it get to him. He had taken Kami knows how many lumps before, and he could take this one. He was, after all, the invincible Keitaro Urashima. He could handle it. He was sure of it.

The breakfast-making proceeded without incident, and by the time it was finished, Keitaro looked almost normal again. The wild movements and look about him had disappeared, and he had a splendid breakfast laid out on the table. At that moment, Su and Kitsune entered the dining room, one stumbling and groggy-looking, the other bright and chippur, carrying a huge burlap sack that had Spanish writing on it.

"Ohayoo to you two," Keitaro said, smiling, "Breakfast is ready if either of you two want any." Su grinned and shook her head, opening the sack and presenting its contents to the three before her.

"I'm okay on the food front, Keitaro. Look! Fifty pounds of the freshest South American bananas, and they're all mine! Nya ha ha!" Keitaro gaped.

"Where'd you get all those?!"

"I didn't steal them, that's for sure." Everyone face-vaulted, and Su skipped happily away, humming a song to herself and eating her way through her booty. The rest of the crowd sat down to eat, and the next hour or so passed without incident.

**(London, England, 4:32 am local time)**

"…So after that happened, I just left. I packed my things, told him I never wanted to see him again, and went home. I tried doing correspondence courses for a while, but that was just so nerve-wracking that I couldn't do it. An old professor friend of mine heard about my dilemma, though, and recommended me for the exchange program, so now I'm here."

Naru fell silent for the first time in nearly three hours. Her throat felt like it was lined with sandpaper that malicious smokers had been striking matches off for days. Her eyes were red-rimmed and puffy from both crying and fatigue. Her hair was disheveled. Her roommate looked more composed, but no less tired. It was nearly sunrise. Silence reigned for moments, and then Anna stepped in with a coup de temps.

"Naru… Wow." It was all she could think to say. She had asked her friend what was bothering her, and had gotten something that could have been called 'Life at the Hinata-sou; a brief history of the last five years.' It was unbelievable, all the things she'd gone through with this guy. (_And,_) Anna's mind added, (_That he stayed with her for as long as he did, while being treated like that. I love this girl, but still, that's just harsh…_) She continued. "That Keitaro guy sounds incredible." Naru smiled, and it was a deeply compassionate, thoughtful smile.

"He really is, you know. I don't think there's been a time when he's willfully hurt me in the five years we'd known each other except that one night."

"You sound like you really miss him."

"…I do. I miss him more than anything in the world."

"Call him, then." Naru silently considered this for a moment, then Anna stood up, stretched, and gave a bone-cracking yawn. "Oi, would you look at that. We've nearly talked the night away, love. I'm going to bed. Think about it."

Anna retreated to her room, and within minutes, Naru could hear her snoring. She could hear him, but the noise was just another noise to her right now. All she could really hear was those three words that Anna had said. (_Call him, then. Why not? What do you have to lose? Call him, tell him you miss him. Maybe you'll feel better._) She stood up, meaning to go to bed and call him when she woke up, and then realized that it was drawing close to two o' clock back home at the Hinata-sou right now. What better time? She walked over to the phone and dialed.

**(Hinata City, Japan, 1:36 pm local time)**

Breakfast had been over for a little while now, and since twelve noon had come and gone, Kitsune was into her Sake again. The Saturday races were on the television, a bottle of her favourite was in her right hand, and a betting slip in her left. The phone rang just as the horses were starting their final lap, and Kitsune rolled her eyes.

"GUYS, SOMEONE GET THE PHONE!!" He shouted her plea to the house, and was greeted with nothing. She nearly whimpered. She didn't want to get up. She wanted to see how the race ended. Ring, ring. It couldn't, wouldn't be ignored. She yelled again. "GUYS, PLEASE?! I'M BUSY!" Nothing. Ring, ring. The horses had finished half their lap, and the phone still rang insistently. She sighed, defeated, and walked over to pick it up.

"Moshi moshi. This had better be good." She heard a faint crackle of static, and suddenly knew who it was, although the only reply she'd gotten was heavy breathing. "Oh jeez, Naru, I'm sorry. I thought you weren't calling for another two days, hon! What's up?"

"Kitsune, is Keitaro around?" Kitsune was awestruck. She had not only said the dreaded K-word herself, she had actually asked if he was there. What did this mean, then?

"Yeah, I think he's in his room. Why, hon? Change your mind about speaking to him, did ya?"

"Maybe. Go get him, could you please?"

"Naru, isn't it, like, five in the morning in England right n—"

"Kitsune, please? I know what time it is, I just need to speak to Keitaro."

"Okay, okay, I'll go get him." Kitsune put the phone down, and then walked upstairs to fetch the man of the hour. She knocked on his door. He opened it, looking a bit disheveled. His eyes were slightly red-rimmed, like he'd been crying, but Kitsune was anxious to get back to the races, so she made no remark. She said what she needed to, simply, then left the way she'd came. "Keitaro, the phone's for you."

He went downstairs. He picked up the small piece of pink plastic that would connect his ear and mouth to the waiting ear and mouth of whoever it was. He posed a shaky greeting.

"Hello?"

"Keitaro?"

"…Naru?"

"Yeah, it's me. Listen, Keitaro, I just needed to tell you something. I really—"

"Naru, oh Kami, Naru, I've missed you so much. Please come home, Naru, I need you." It was all he could manage before crying some more, like he'd been doing on and off all day. He took a deep breath, and told her everything.

**End Chapter thirteen (Ending two)**

**((Hey guys! Minh here. I'm sorry I forgot about you all for so long, but the start of university was really something else. I stopped writing Fan fiction entirely for a little while there, but I recently picked this one up again, itching to get the last of the Kei/Naru ending out. I hope you guys like what I've got for you, and I promise that I'll continue regularly updating this until it's done.**

**Now… What was it I used to say at the end of my author's notes? Oh yeah!**

**REVIEW, PLEASE!:D ))**


	20. Memories and Mutual Forgiveness

**Chapter fourteen (Ending two)**

She listened. Oh, but how she listened. It was like his voice blocked out the rest of existence; simply diverted the endless stream of time temporarily (if you'll pardon the pun, dear listener). It was hard to decide what she felt, though. Of that she was most certainly not certain, most surely unsure. She had no clue what to feel. She'd cried over this guy, she'd laughed with him, she'd punched him through walls and ceilings more times than she could hope to remember, she'd kissed this guy, she'd…

Well, let's not go there, listener. We all know how shy Naru was, is, and probably always will be, ne?

She recounted every memory the two of them shared while she listened to him pour out his sorely burdened heart.

(and while a part of her felt like he deserved it)

She couldn't help but pity him. He'd lost her through an act of his own inflated desire to please, to placate, to "make better". He blindly groped for support wherever he could, and found Motoko. Naru knew, ever since the first day those two had met that Motoko felt something for him, and the match between Tsuruko and the pair had only confirmed it. Also, though, he now discovers that he screwed up big-time, and now has a child on the way that he has no idea what to do with. She gets an abortion and runs away, unable to take the guilt.

She felt sorry for him. She didn't know why, in a million years she could never tell you. Because of how horrible he was to her, she hadn't felt herself since

(the summer, before THAT happened)

school had began again. She loved him. She didn't feel the same without him; she hadn't felt the same without him since she met him, really. He had grown on her quickly, however slow she might have been to admit it.

And so it came to pass that she stopped really listening to Keitaro's explanation of the events of the past months, and started to think about just that last. "…however slow she might have been to admit it." What did this mean? Think, think. How many times had his overall clumsiness or that desire to please she'd just been thinking about gotten him into a situation that might have looked bad to the midway-observer, but almost… no, always, wasn't? Too many for her to count, anyway. Yet he'd stayed. How many times had she rebuffed all attempts at an apology with a sniff and a sharp one hundred eighty degree turn? As many. Yet he'd stayed. How many times had he forgiven her without even a thought? As many. Yet… he stayed.

Then, something had happened, and it was bad, but she'd left. Dropped everything, and left for real. Halfway across the world, and all (no matter what she might have said, then or later, dear listener) to get away from Keitaro. Yet here he was, calling her and crying like a little lost boy who didn't know what to do anymore. She threw away, then and there, every shred of her resentment for his mistake. He was absolved, as she had been, in the same unspoken manner, of all his crimes against her. She spoke to him, doing her best to soothe his pain.

"Kei-kun… Shhhh, Anata. Just take a deep breath, okay?" His breathing sped up a little, then he inhaled and exhaled three deep, if shaky, breaths. He did not speak. "That's better. Look, Kei… I just want you to know that in spite of everything that happened, I do still love you… I'm just amazed that you can love me." Silence. That was precisely what she'd hoped for. She didn't speak again, but waited. It didn't take long.

"Naru-chan, what are you talking about? I'm a terrible boyfriend; you're a goddess of almost unfathomable stature when compared with me. I'm worthless!"

"No. See Kei-kun, this is where you're wrong. You've always forgiven me. I've done things nearly as bad to you… The abuse and the mistrust, you remember…"

"…I was…"

"No, you probably weren't. I had a long time to think about these things, and tonight I came to the realization that every time or nearly every time I caught you doing something 'perverted,' it would really be a misunderstanding that I hadn't bothered to clear up before punching you. I'm sorry, Kei-kun. I know I probably don't have to say it, but that's why I love you so much. So I'll say it anyway. I'm so sorry, Kei-kun." She didn't cry. He didn't cry anymore, either. He was very glad for that.

"It's… it's all right, Naru-chan. You don't have to apologize, you're right. It hurt when you hit me, emotionally more than physically, being invincible and all, but I dealt. I got along okay, because I loved you. I'm sorry too, you know; I never would have done it, but her eyes… I just… I couldn't…"

"…refuse her," Naru finished for him, smiling a little and feeling surprised that she was doing so in the same instant. "Kei-kun… let's just put that behind us."

"Yeah… I think I can do that. So… how goes the work?"

"Believe it or not, the atmosphere in the schools over here is a lot different. We're not expected to memorize nearly as much information for our tests, and it seems as though the bar's just lower in general." The pleasant conversation and the ease with which it was passing between them was both comforting and smile-inducing.

"Really? So how are you doing? I bet you're in the top five."

"Actually… I'm top of my class."

"In what class?"

"My entire year, baka!" She clenched the phone a little tighter with the shout, giggling afterward with the familiarity of the action. It was reassuring, to slip back into the old way of things so easily…

No, wait. No it wasn't. The old way of things was what had brought her here, in part. She spoke again, quickly.

"Sorry, Kei… Old habits die hard, ne?"

"It's all right, Narusega—"

"Please stop telling me it's all right, Kei… I know you don't really feel that. There are lots of things about me I know you wish were different… I'm starting to wish they were, too. I kept my affection for you in the closet, and I put my mistrust and hot temper right out there for everyone to see. I shouldn't have." She paused, meaning to berate herself some more, but he cut in.

"Well, sure I do, Naru. I mean, nobody's perfect, right? I admit, I do wish you'd shown a little more affection towards me in public; I am a touchy-feely kind of guy, or at least that seems to be what I've become." Keitaro inwardly giggled at the memory of his old self… scared to even touch a girl in private, let alone in public. "I know that's not how you are, though. That didn't bother me as much as you might think. The hitting, though…"

"…needs to change."

"I don't want you to change your whole life for me, Naru."

"I want to change some of my life for you, though. I want to try again, Kei… I want it to work better this time. Maybe if I'd changed sooner, than this wouldn't have happened in the first place."

"Naru, I don't want you blaming this on yourself!" He sounded almost angry, now. "What I did wasn't your fault, and I don't want you thinking it was, okay?"

"…Okay, Kei-kun."

Silence. They sat and listened to the other breathing. Neither spoke, neither cried, neither did any of the things that one would expect them to be doing in this situation. They just sat. Sat, listened, and breathed. Heavily, deeply. Each took comfort in the other's almost-presence. They were thinking the same things, they knew they were thinking the same things, but still; neither spoke, neither wanted to speak. When someone finally did, it was Naru.

"I haven't even told you where I am yet, have I?"

"…No, I don't think you have."

"Want to know?"

"Sure."

"I'm in London, going to the University of Middlesex."

"…in England, right?"

"Yes, baka. Is there another London?"

"Actually, there is. There's a London, Ontario in Canada."

"Huh. Learn something new every day, don't you?"

"I guess you do." He giggled. She sighed.

"Kei-kun… I love you so much."

"I love you too, Naru-chan. I've decided to do something, too. I can't take being here anymore. I need to get away, and I think I know exactly where I'm going now."

"Kei? Where are you—"

"Don't worry about that, Naru. I'll see you soon."

"See me soon? Kei, what are you talking about? Are you going to—"

"Yes. Yes, I am. 'Bye for now, Naru." The phone went dead in her hands, and she stared at it for a while. Was he…? He must be. She didn't think he'd ever sounded more serious in all the time she'd known him, except for that one night, the first time they'd…

(**Hinata-sou, Manager's room, two years ago**)

It was almost completely dark, and Keitaro was hunched over his books, studying dutifully. He had an important test coming up the next day, and there were still a few aspects of the history of archaeology that he really wasn't clear on. The rest of the house was still abuzz with noise from the party that was going on downstairs. Kitsune, ever the celebratory gal, had thrown it in recognition of he and Naru's one-year anniversary of being together. Funniest thing about it was the fact that neither he nor Naru had really been able to stay long, or at least that was what he thought. He had milled about for an hour or two, had a few glasses of sake, some sashimi, and then had bid everyone else goodnight and gone upstairs to study.

So here he was. It was dark, and he was alone. It was okay, though, because he wasn't really alone. Today, he'd been with Naru for a whole year. They hadn't… Well, they hadn't gone all the way yet. She wasn't ready; she'd told him so every time they ended up almost there, panting and sweating and both of them needing it and not being quite there yet. He was all right with that; he'd never been a pushy guy, so he waited. His thoughts wandered as he studied… he thought of her, and of their times together. Their first date, their first kiss… the first time she'd stopped calling him pervert long enough to let him touch her. All such pleasant memories, all of them coming back to him now, as he…

He stopped upon hearing a noise. It came from above him, and he knew it well. The sound of the plywood panel connecting his and Naru's rooms sliding over, and a call from the same woman he'd just been thinking about.

"Kei-kun? You there? I'm coming down!" This was followed by a scraping noise, and then a gasp of surprise from Naru as she missed her tenuous footing and slipped. She fell, on a direct course for impact with his table, it seemed, before she landed in her man's arms, safe and sound. She looked at him; he looked back at her, smiling warmly.

"Hi there, Naru-chan."

"Gomen ne, Kei-kun. I missed the step." She sounded a little odd to him… he couldn't put a finger on what it was, though. Her speech was the tiniest bit slurred, and she was whispering. Her voice was a full octave lower than normal, and her body was very, very warm. It clicked. She was drunk, or at least halfway there.

"Naru, how much sake did you have tonight?"

"Huh? Oh, not so very much," she said, giggling, "although I sort of lost count after Kitsune and I played quarters…" Keitaro sighed. Playing quarters with Kitsune was a concept that would have made a wino queasy, so he figured she'd had quite a lot.

"Maybe we ought to get you to bed, anata." She pouted at him, and wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace, pressing her face into his chest.

"Awww… I want to stay with my Kei-kun, though. I hoped you'd… keep me warm tonight." She dexterously (although he didn't quite know how) undid a couple of his shirt buttons with her teeth, and then licked the spot of his chest that she'd exposed. He drew in his breath and shuddered, for a moment nearly losing his grip on her. He looked down at her, and saw that she was grinning. "Can I, Kei? Please?"

"Naru, you're drunk. We can't do this right now." Her face screwed up at his words, and a tear dribbled from the bottom of each eye, tracing symmetrical paths down her cheeks.

"Kei-kun doesn't want me around… I understand. I'll just go to bed, then." She attempted to free herself from his arms, and failed. He spoke again, his voice soothing, syrupy and slow, meant to placate, to make better, all those things he was so good at and didn't even know it.

"Naru-chan, Anata… I always want you around. I just don't want you doing anything you'll regret because you've had too much to drink."

"Oh, we don't have to do anything like THAT, Kei-kun," she said, sing-song, "can't we just… lie around for a while?"

"Of course we can, Naru. Come on over to the futon with me. Careful, now… don't let go of my arm." Naru obediently took hold of his upper arm, just above the elbow, and allowed herself to be led over to Keitaro's bed. A small, seductive smile was on her face and a gleam was in her eyes as they went, something Keitaro failed to notice, until they reached his bed and sat down. She looked over at him, then, and he caught her gaze, realizing at the last second before she pounced him what was about to happen and suddenly, not minding so much.

All in an instant, she was draping over him like a curtain; her hair, freed from all constraints, enveloped his vision and tickled his exposed skin. He felt his shirt buttons ripping as she pulled his shirt open and nuzzled her face into his neck, giving gentle nibbles.

He stopped her before he couldn't stop himself, but only just. He put a firm hand on each of her shoulders and pushed her back, gently. He began speaking as soon as he could see her face, to get it out as quickly as he could before he lost his nerve to do it at all.

"Naru, I don't want to do this if it might mean that you regret it tomorrow. I want this to happen when we're both ready, not just me ready and you drunk. I love you – I don't want to take advantage of you."

"So… you're saying that you're ready?" Naru asked him, the confusion and slur almost immediately leaving her speech, "I thought… I thought you weren't ready either." Keitaro was surprised, to say the least. All in an instant, Naru was nowhere near as drunk as he thought she had been.

"Naru… why aren't you slurring your words anymore?"

"Ara? Oh, shit…"

"NANI! You're not drunk! What… Why… Narusegawa, what are you doing!"

"Honestly, baka, do you think I would get drunk on a test night! What kind of slack-ass do you think I am? And asking me what I'm doing…" Naru blushed, and turned away from him, angry tears creeping into her voice. "What do you think I'm doing!" She burst out, "I… I don't know how to ask for this kind of thing! I've never done this before! I thought if I…" She trailed off, and got up from her seat, walking towards the door.

Keitaro stopped her. "Wait, Narusegawa!"

"Nani?" She spoke without turning. Her voice was still shaky, and he had an idea she was crying now.

"I… I've been ready for quite some time… but I too don't know how to go about this kind of thing… asking for it just seemed too sleazy, and I'm too dense for innuendo. I know this isn't going to make you feel better, really, but… I know what you're feeling. It's like… extreme awkwardness, where there shouldn't be any."

She turned around. She didn't speak, she just went to him and was held. They sat down on the futon again, and after a brief period of sitting side-by-each, not saying anything because it seemed that, for the moment, nothing remained to be said. Then, an idea was born in the mind of Naru Narusegawa. (He knows you're not drunk now. Why bother not doing it anyway, after you've gone to all the trouble? No, no I can't, I'm too… Scared? Pathetic. Keep thinking that way and you'll lose him. Why would he stay with someone afraid to touch him? I'm not afraid to touch him! Then show him that.) "That" echoed in her mind for a moment or two, and then her mind was made up.

Keitaro found himself being pounced again, and this time, though he didn't know what had made her do it, he didn't care. He loved it. His hands, no longer frozen at his sides as they had been before, the word "DRUNK" looming across his mind like a vulture, roamed and wandered over her body, which was warm (and, as a more observant party might have noticed earlier, dear listener, did not smell of sake) and soft and receptive. She kissed him deeply, a new passion (something that had previously been held back, so you can imagine it was quite the something, listener) behind her lips and, after a moment or two, his as well.

Clumsy, inexperienced hands fumbled with clothing, and, as piece after piece of the other's skin was revealed, each felt warmer and stranger than they had ever felt before. A realization was lying unsaid in the same back closet of each of their minds, saying to itself over and over again that "This is it." The end of their virginity, and the end (or so Keitaro had hoped, at the time) of the yellings of "Hentai!".

As she slid her thighs apart to allow him inside, she whispered (half-moaned, really) a final plea to him, the last words either of them spoke that night.

"Kei-kun… Be gentle…" He was. He loved her slowly and tenderly, and when it was over, they were panting with exhaustion. Sleep stole over the pair within minutes, and they were left that way to be discovered the next morning.

(**5623 Beech st. Apartments, flat 201, 6:12am local time, present day**)

You can imagine what happened next, dear listener. Naru sighed, looking out her flat window on a mostly-empty street, just starting to get filled up with the morning traffic. She sighed, and went to bed, hoping to get some sleep before classes in the morning (Sleep through morning classes, you mean,) her brain corrected her, (never thought I'd say this in my life, but I can afford to miss a class or two).

She lay there, trying to sleep and perchance to dream, but in the end, she could only lie there, thinking of her one love, the one that she knew would be arriving here sooner than later. Keitaro could always be counted on to follow through on his word.

(**Mountains near Kyoto, 3:12pm local time**)

Motoko climbed. She climbed and climbed, heedless of the tiredness she felt. She would become strong for him, for all of them. For everyone. She reached the top of the cliff. (Good,) she told herself, (Now, I suppose it's time for a little meal and some rest. I've finally reached it. The place I can spend the rest of this time I've got left).

She went into the small hut perched there on the edge of the cliff, and was shocked to find her sister Tsuruko sitting there. A fire was burning, and there was a pot of tea (just that moment freshly made, dear listener – Tsuruko will forever be known for good timing) and two cups sitting on a table in the middle of the room. A conveniently placed chair, empty, was directly across from her sister.

"Ane-ue! What are you doing here?"

"Well now, Motoko-chan, considering that you're supposed to be at the Hinatasou and going to school, I think I should be asking you that question." Motoko meant to reply, she really did, but found, in the end, that she couldn't. Tears poured forth instead, along with garbled pieces of what, as she calmed down within the healing confines of Tsuruko's warm, sisterly embrace, would become the story of her and Keitaro. Lovers found, lost, and never really found at all – she told her everything.

**End chapter thirteen (Ending two)**

**((Hey all, Minh here. It's been another while, and I apologize to everyone who enjoyed my story but was sorely disappointed when they saw it was one of THOSE i.e. one of those stories that hasn't been updated in eight bazillion years. :p. I'll try and finish this with semi-regular updates, as I'm taking a break from my novel a serious writing project, which I intend to publish. Speaking of which, thank you very much to my latest reviewer – I do indeed have plans to publish my original work once it's done, and it is, like this one, a romance. :p Anyway, I hope you all like the latest chapter – the second ending will close with another two chapters plus the epilogue.**

**Review if you like. It'd be greatly appreciated. 3**

**Minh out.))**


End file.
